


The Hybrid's Mate ✘ Sterek [BOOK ONE]

by nogitsunechey (animechey)



Series: The Mate Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Fox - Freeform, Full Moon, Hunter - Freeform, Hybrid - Freeform, LuNa - Freeform, Multi, Pack, Werewolf, mate, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 44,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/nogitsunechey
Summary: "There is no such thing as fate in this world. It's simply a combination of one person circumstances colliding with another. And who is it that creates those circumstances?"Neither thought that something was going to happen that would change everything between them for eternity: Stiles and Derek being Mates. With them being Mates comes a whole heap of drama that leads them through almost inescapable times, but they always come out in one piece; they always come out together.That is, until they don't.© nogitsunechey 2016-2017





	1. Prologue

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

The sound of wolves howling is all that I can hear, but then my human ears pick up the smaller sounds. There are footsteps and snarls and the sound of pained whimpers accompanying the howling, and it scares me like nothing else.

The wolf I love is where ever that fighting is happening, and so are my friends. I feel my heart start to pound faster with fear and that's eventually all I can hear. My pulse races like never before and I feel sick to my stomach, the pounding not exactly helping that fact.

_ Thump-thump. Thump-thump. _

The sound of my pounding heart blocks everything else out and it's all I can focus on, my breathing becoming irregular and my vision starting to blur. Someone moves into my line of vision and all I can make out is their bright blue eyes. A whimper escapes my mouth and I stagger towards the blue-eyed person.

"What are you doing," the blue-eyed person hisses, their eyes widening. "You shouldn't be out here! You're still healing and you could die out here! This is no place for a human."

I stare at the person. "Where is he, Peter?"

"Stiles."

"Where is Derek?"

Peter's eyes fly wide and he falls to his knees, his mouth open in a silent gasp. I cry out and try to run from whatever hurt Peter. My foot catches on something and I fall to the ground, smashing my head on something hard and making my head scream in pain. I look up into a pair of golden eyes and that is the last thing I see before I pass out.


	2. Pack Meetings

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Sourwolf_ **

I look at the screen of my phone and frown. Why would Derek being messaging me? Why wouldn't he just get Scott to do it instead of wasting his time sending the message himself? I shrug the strangeness off and pick up my phone. I put in my very creative pass-code and open the text.

**From: Sourwolf**   
_ Pack meeting. 11am. Don't be late. _

I turn my phone off and look over at the clock. My eyes fly wide and I fall off my desk chair, sending the book on my lap flying every which way. I shove my phone in my pocket and pull on a random hoodie before just about flying out the door and down the stairs. I get in my Jeep and drive as fast as I can to Derek's loft, keeping a close eye on the time.

I reach my destination and turn off the Jeep, getting out and slamming the door behind me. I run up what feels like hundreds of flights of stairs and reach Derek's door at the same time Scott does. Scott takes one look at me and raises his eyebrow, saying nothing and everything at the same time. We walk into Derek's loft together and I all but collapse onto one of the new couches that Derek bought.

"You look like you had fun getting here," Peter says, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Peter, shut up," I huff, trying to steady my breathing. "Being human is hard, but, you wouldn't know that."

Peter is a permanent resident in Derek's loft, and everyone in the Pack has gotten used to him making comments about anything and everything. Strangely, Peter and I have began to become friends over the short period of time Peter has been living at the loft. We tease Derek about the most random things, and we find more than one way to annoy him during Pack meetings.

The former Alpha opens his mouth to make a smart-ass reply, but is rudely interrupted by Isaac, Jackson, Theo and Boyd walking into the loft. He shuts his mouth quickly and smirks at me instead, ignoring the childish glare he is receiving from me. I am about to make a 'Stiles remark' when Derek comes down the stairs, and Allison, Lydia, Malia, Erica, Cora and Kira walk into the loft.

"Glad to see everyone made it on time today," Derek says, directing the 'today' at me, making me merely shrug in response. "As you are all aware of by now, there are only two Alphas left from the Alpha Pack."

"Ethan and Aiden, right?" Lydia asks, looking up from her phone. "The super hot, yet super deadly, twins?"

"Yes, Lydia. The 'super hot, yet super deadly, twins'."

I raise my eyebrow at Derek's use of Lydia's words, but say nothing.

"They have asked to join our Pack, and I need an idea of what you all think about it."

Everyone starts talking at once. I hear a few adamant voices who are against them joining the Pack, but I hear that the majority of the Pack are in agreement with them joining the Pack. Only myself, Peter and Derek stay quiet throughout the whole debate. By the end of the debate, Erica, Boyd, Cora and Malia are on one side of the couch I am sitting on, Isaac is standing behind me with a conflicted look on his face, and Jackson, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Theo and Kira are on the other side of the couch.

I look between the groups and a small smirk appears on my face. Things just got interesting. I stand up and move out of the middle of the two groups, pulling Isaac out of the way. Erica starts saying something and then a whole argument starts about whether or not the twins would be allowed to join the Pack, Derek, Peter, Isaac and me watching the whole thing with a range of expressions.

Eventually the yelling gets too much for me. "Shut up!"

Everyone falls silent and looks at me - the annoyed male. I glare at them and they all look down, embarrassed of having arguing over something that wasn't even their choice in the end. Peter gives me an approving look before looking over to the Alpha, his nephew, giving him a look to do something before the yelling started again.

"I said I wanted an idea of what you all thought," Derek growls. "I never said to start an argument between yourselves."

Nobody dares to say anything.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, I want your thoughts. One at a time."

Derek only added the 'one at a time' part when Erica and Lydia both opened their mouths to give Derek a piece of their minds. I laugh lowly at the group that consists of Werewolves, a Banshee, a Hunter, Werecoyote and Kitsune in front of me, and they all look at me, Derek and Peter included. I raise my eyebrow and shrug at them, not even bothering to explain myself.

"They deserve to be given the benefit of the doubt." That was Scott.

"Them and their Pack tried to kill us!" That one was definitely Erica.

"True, but they were only following orders." Of course that was Allison.

"We can use them to our advantage." Theo. Of course. He's the only one who would have thought of that.

"How can you only think of that? They deserve to have someone to be able to depend on." And there's Lydia, always wanting to accept the twins - especially Aiden since they're kind of a thing.

"They're just werewolves too. Every werewolf has a leader at some point. Deucalion was their Alpha remember? Also he's a psycho." Kira, the one who always tries to see both sides of the coin.

"They almost killed Erica and me, and they made Cora and me insane. Anyone remember that?" Everyone was wondering when Boyd was going to say that.

"I just don't like them." Malia. The poor girl didn't even really know them and was already passing judgement on them.

I lean against the wall closest to me and close my eyes, listening to the Pack bicker about Ethan and Aiden. What do I think about them joining the Pack? I don't really care - as long as they didn't start this huge war within the Pack and pull their family apart. I know that Theo had a point when he said that the Pack could use the twins to their advantage, but to what extent was Theo talking about?

"Peter?" Derek asks, snapping me from my thoughts. "What do you think?"

"They do know things we don't," Peter says thoughtfully. "They could be useful for that, but they can also be just normal members of the Pack once they've told us everything. They're just wolves you know. They need a Pack like everyone else here."

"Isaac?"

Isaac shrugs. "I mean, they did try to kill us, but Allison and Kira are right. Deucalion was giving them orders and they had to follow them or he would have killed them like he killed Ennis. Scott is also right. Before we go assuming that they're all one hundred percent bad, we need to give them a chance to prove that they aren't - they are one of us."

"Stiles?"

"I'm agreeing with Isaac on this one," I say. "He's got a good point. Werewolves need a Pack and an Alpha or we all know what happens to them, and honestly I don't want to see two good werewolves going to waste out there while we probably end up dying or just falling apart because when we had the chance to have them in our Pack, we turned them down because of what they did under orders. Personally, I will welcome them to the Pack either way. Even if you decide not to let them join, they'll still be Pack to me."

Everyone stares at me with wide eyes, Derek and Peter included. Their mouths are just about hitting the floor due to how wide they are and their eyes look about ready to pop out of their sockets. I looks at them all one-by-one then clear my throat, snapping them all out of their little trance.

Derek looks around at everyone in his loft. "It's seven against four. We welcome the twins to the Pack at the next meeting. Stiles and Isaac. You two are going to bring them here next Pack meeting. Peter will go with you if he wishes."


	3. A Puppy?

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Liam_ **

I take one look at the screen of my phone and narrow my eyes. Liam has been avoiding the entire Pack for days, and so has Hayden. Just as I am about to pick up the phone and bite Liam's head off, I remember that Liam and Hayden got permission from Derek himself to go to New York to visit family or something for a birthday.

_ Birthday. _

_ Birthdays. _

I almost fall off my bed as I realise that it's Scott's birthday tomorrow. I grab a random hoodie and run out of my house, not even bothering with my Jeep, and run to the drug store. I check the shelves for something that my friend might like when I see the perfect gift. I grab it off the shelf and pay for the gift, running as quickly as I can back to my room.

I print off handfuls and handfuls of photos from my computer, occasionally going onto social media sites to get some that I don't already have, and rushing around my room to get the gift completed. I have a bit of an issue with the photos and accidentally rip a few, but I eventually get the gift finished just before Scott turns up at my window.

I shove the gift under my bed and open my window, letting the Werewolf in without a fuss. Scott and I sit on the my bed and talk about the fact that the twins are going to be joining the Pack within the next week, about how Peter as been more friendly than usual, about Liam and Hayden finally coming back from New York, and about Derek - a subject that I have never wanted to talk about in case he said something.

"Why won't you talk about Derek anymore?" Scott asks, hitting the pillow off his face that I tried to suffocate him with when he brought up the subject of Derek.

I groan. "You know why, and nobody can ever guarantee that he's not outside my room at any given moment."

"You talk about Derek with Peter and Isaac, but not me. I'm hurt."

"What did they tell you?"

"A lot of things. I get why you never told me them in the first place, and I get why you told Isaac, but Peter? Really, Stiles?"

I shrug. "Peter approached me about it because I was apparently 'staring at his nephew with heart eyes', which I wasn't, and I kinda told him everything."

"What about Liam? You told him."

"Liam!"

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Liam (2)_ **

I put in my pass-code and ignore Scott when he laughs at how obvious it is. I open the messages and stare at the phone for a good five minutes before the words on the screen sink into my brain. Scott must notice that something is wrong because he moves closer to me and reads the messages on the screen.

**From: Liam**   
_ Hey Stiles. We're on our way back. Bad news though. Hayden got hurt and her cousins flipped out when she healed right in front of them. We had to tell her family what we are. My cousins and aunt know too. None took it too well but they eventually got used to it. _

**From: Liam** **  
** _ Hey Stiles. I kind of left some important stuff in my room at yours. Can you make sure it's still there? If it's not there, or something is wrong with it I am going to rip your throat out. Okay maybe that was a bit too far, but please check. _

Just as I am about to reply, another message comes through.

**From: Liam**   
_ One more thing, DO NOT LET SCOTT SEE IT! _

Scott and I share a look before I type back a quick reply of 'okay' to the kid. Scott stays in my room as I go down the hall to Liam's room. I open the door and the first thing that hits me is the smell of wet dog. I quickly close the door and walk over to the small bathroom that is connected to Liam's bedroom, slowly opening the door to reveal the 'important stuff' that Liam left behind.

The small bundle of dark brown fur launches itself at me and starts licking whatever part of skin it can reach. I crouch down in front of the bundle and blink in surprise at the golden eyes that are looking up at me happily. A small yip escapes the bundle of fur and it starts jumping at me, trying to play with my clothes.

I wait until the bundle tires out before checking the food, water and litter tray that were sitting under the small sink. I refill the water bowl and give the bundle more food, but decide that the litter tray could wait until Liam came back - which would hopefully be tomorrow - and he could clean it out then.

I quietly leave Liam's room, being sure to shut the door behind me, and walk back to my own room to find Scott gone and a piece of paper on my bed. I shut my window and plop back onto my bed, scrambling to catch the piece of paper before it went somewhere I couldn't get it out of. I unfold the piece of paper to see Scott's block handwriting, and a groan escapes me when I see Derek's name.

_ Stiles,  
_ _ Sorry I had to go so soon. Allison and Chris have a minor emergency and need me to sniff something out. I'll tell you about it later. Just because I had to leave doesn't mean that you're going to get out of telling me about Derek. I'll make sure you tell me soon enough, maybe sooner than you think. I need to know, Stiles. You can't blame me because you did the same with Allison and Kira, and probably with the person I like now. Anyway, you're going to tell me eventually, hopefully it's by your own choice.  
_ __ Scott

I curse quietly and scrunch the note up, throwing it to the corner of my room. I rub my eyes and groan, my mind going overdrive trying to figure out when Scott is going to make me tell him about Derek. My stomach drops when I realise that it is probably going to be tomorrow night, after Scott has gotten me drunk - and possibly high.

✘✘✘✘

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I groan and shut my alarm off, sitting up. I yawn and rub my face, trying to wake up and stay awake so I can get out of bed. I finally decide that it's best to throw myself out of bed. So, I do. I land on the floor with a thud and a couple choice curses, but at least I'm more than half awake now.

I get up and stumbles towards my bathroom, running into the door frame and then banging my hip on the corner of a cupboard. I blindly reach for the taps to turn on the shower, but yank my hand back when the hot water turns on first, burning my hand. I then manage to turn the cold water on without doing much more damage to my body.

I strip down and then get in the shower, goosebumps covering my entire body until I get under the warm water and my body gets used to the temperature change. I am pretty sure I spent five minutes just standing in the hot stream before I reached for the shampoo to start washing my hair. I get shampoo in my eye and let out another lot of curses until the stinging subsides.

Once I am finished with my shower, I walk back into my room - not noticing the person standing near my window - and drop the towel from around my waist. I pull on a pair of boxers and a pair of blue denim jeans before turning around and noticing the person standing near my window. My eyes blow wide when I realise that it is Derek.

"D-Derek?" I stutter, a red flush covering my face in an instant. "W-When did you get here?"

Derek barely blinks. "About five minutes ago. I called out and you said you'd be out of the bathroom in a minute. Then you did, and then you-"

"Derek! I know what happened after that!"

"I'll just tell Scott that you're getting ready then."

"Ready for what?"

"His birthday party that Lydia set up."

_ Oh shit. _


	4. Presents and a Sourwolf

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Isaac_ **

I cautiously unlock my phone and open the message. After Isaac accidentally sent me a photo of something I have never wanted to see, I have always been wary and a little scared to open a text from the most innocent looking person on the planet. I sigh in relief when I see that it isn't anything like that.

**From: Isaac**   
_ Scott has something planned for tonight. He's out to get info about Derek from you. Watch out. Everyone but Derek and Peter are in on it. Peter refused to take part and Derek is NOT meant to know. _

**To: Isaac**   
_ Are Liam and Hayden in on it too? _

**From: Isaac**   
_ Well of course. How do you survive, Stiles? _

**To: Isaac**   
_ Thankfully with your help. _

I lock my phone and throw it onto my bed, ignoring the next vibration telling me that I have another message. I can't be bothered messaging people when I have to worry about whatever Scott is planning for tonight. Obviously, Scott's plan is going to have either a drunk me or a high me, or maybe both, included in it. The endgame? To get me to admit everything about Derek to everyone who can be bothered to listen.

All I have to do is wait for the party to start, and then I have to watch my steps throughout the night. After all, I don't want anybody to know about Derek - especially Derek. Imagining that alone makes my heart pound like crazy and tears sting my eyes. All scenarios that could possibly happen, are not the nice kind of scenarios.

**✘✘✘✘**

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

I look up from my phone to see Derek at my window, and I have to force myself to stay calm. I open the window and allow Derek to climb through before I shut the window behind him. Derek makes himself comfortable on the chair on the other side of my bed - the same chair that he sat on when Danny came over and I called Derek 'Miguel'.

"What are you doing, Derek?" I ask. "Shouldn't you be helping Scott get ready for his party?"

Derek snorts in amusement. "I am not a lapdog. I am a Werewolf."

"Oh. I thought you were."

"Stiles."

I give the grumpy wolf a cheeky smile. "Yes, sourwolf?"

Said grumpy wolf shakes his head. "Nothing. Hurry up. You're going to be late."

I roll my eyes and pick up a random hoodie hanging on the back of my chair, putting it on and not noticing it is inside-out until Derek lets out a huff of laughter. I just ignore the Werewolf and crouch down next to my bed, pulling out the wrapped gift I bought the other day. I then notice that Derek is staring at the wrapped object with a frown.

"What?" I ask. "Haven't seen a present before?"

"Not for over six years," Derek says quietly, but soon snapping out of his memory trance. "We need to go. Scott said we had to be there five minutes ago."

"Why didn't you say something?!"

I grab my phone and keys, sprinting down to my Jeep and jumping into it, Derek climbing into the passenger seat. I start my Jeep and speed to the rocky area in the forest where Scott and I used to go every weekend or so to get drunk. Just as I pull up, I hear a howl come from the forest, signalling the start of a long night.

I hop out of the Jeep and carry the carefully wrapped gift through the forest, reaching the rocky area in a minute or two. I see Lydia, Malia, Allison, Kira, Erica and Cora sitting on one side of the giant fire, and Jackson, Boyd, Scott, Theo, Danny and Peter sitting on the other. Only Liam, Isaac and Hayden are missing from the picture, and that makes my worry spike for the trio until they appeared at the edge of the forest next to myself and Derek.

Scott notices the five of us standing in the tree line and waves us over, a wide smile on his face. Myself, Derek, Isaac, Liam and Hayden wander over to the fire and sit around it, Liam and Hayden sitting close together and Isaac squishing in between Hayden and Scott, and Derek and I sitting as far away from each other as we can between Cora and Jackson - which doesn't end up being that far apart.

"What have you got there, Stiles?" Erica asks, her eyes alight from the flames.

Everyone turns to look at me - the skinny human - with expecting eyes, making said human go bright red.

Scott raises his eyebrows. "Did you get me something?"

I nod. "Happy birthday, Scott."

Scott takes the carefully wrapped present and studies it for a moment. The next moment claws sprout from his finger tips and he rips right through the wrapping, almost scratching the object beneath it but missing it by a hair's breadth. He pulls the wrapping away and Isaac throws it into the fire, both their eyes going wide at the object that had been hidden.

"Stiles, you didn't...." Scott trails off into a stunned silence.

I grin cheekily. "Don't worry. I didn't spend a fortune on you like I was originally going to."

"Then how?"

"That's a secret, my friend."


	5. Drinks, Drugs, and Truth & Dares

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Lydia_ **

I look across the fire at the strawberry blonde Banshee and see her looking at me out the corner of her eye. I unlock my phone and am about to read the text when the phone is snatched from my hand and out of my grasp. I glare up at the former Alpha and he motions for me to follow him. Figuring that it's the only way to get my phone back, I stand up and follow the Werewolf out of the other's hearing ranges.

Peter suddenly stops and I almost run into him, stopping only an inch or so before I would have rammed into the male. I quickly back up as the wolf turns to face me, a concerned look covering his face. I frown at the alien look and cross my arms across my chest, waiting for the former Alpha to start explaining what the hell is going on.

"I'm not sure you should have come, Stiles," Peter says eventually. "Scott is not going to give up until he knows how you feel about Derek."

I run my fingers through my hair. "I thought as much."

"And yet you're still here. Why?"

"Maybe it's time he knew, Peter. I can't keep looking at him and wanting to tell him, and then not ever doing it because I'm scared of getting my throat ripped out!"

"With his teeth. Right. I remember. That's the day you helped him."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. I need to tell him, and he needs to know."

"Does he?"

"Well, I need him to know."

Peter's reply is cut off by the snapping of a branch in the distance. Peter grabs my forearm and pulls me behind a fallen tree, both of us crouching down behind it. I stay completely still as the sound of footsteps near us, a slight familiarity about the way they were landing. Peter sniffs and rolls his eyes, knowing exactly who it is.

"Stiles?" comes Derek's voice. "Are you out here? Scott's worried that you've run off. Where are you, Stiles?"

The last question is muttered under Derek's breath and I only just pick up on it, but the amount of concern that I hear behind those words makes me frown. I know that Derek doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself and his Betas, so I am definitely imaging the concern in the Alpha's voice.

"I can smell you, Peter," Derek's voice changes, becoming more like a growl. "I can also smell Stiles. What have you done to him?"

Peter walks out from behind a tree. "Nothing, nephew. He's perfectly fine. Closer than you think."

"Stiles, come out."

I don't move, knowing that I am going to be growled at by the one wolf I never want to make mad. Caught in my thoughts, I miss when Peter grabs my arm and pulls me out from behind the fallen tree, but instantly snap back into reality when the former Alpha says my name. I look up at the wolves and wince at the anger in the Alpha's eyes.

"Stop running off," Derek warns angrily, grabbing my arm and dragging me back to the fire, Peter following us with a frown on his face. "You're scaring everyone every time you do it."

I blink. "Everyone? Does that include you?"

"Stiles!" Scott yells all of a sudden. "What was that, man? Vanishing into the forest with  _ Peter _ of all people!"

Peter rolls his eyes at the Beta. "Stop assuming bad things are going to happen to Stiles when he's with me. He's actually quite safe."

"Safe? With  _ you _ ?"

"Guys!" I yell. "Shut it! I'm nowhere near drunk, and this is a conversation I do  _ not _ want to remember."

Derek shoots me - the lanky boy - a half smile and makes an agreeing noise, making everyone look at the Alpha with varying degrees of shock. They all look away when I shoot the a 'what the hell are you looking at' look, and go back to having their conversations. It is then that a bottle of Jack Daniels is shoved into my hand, along with my phone, and another howl sounds.

**From: Lydia**   
_ Watch out tonight okay? I have a bad feeling about Scott's plan for you to admit everything about Derek, but it might be nothing. I just hope you don't embarrass yourself too much. Be careful, Stiles. xx _

I look across at Lydia and meet her worried gaze. I nod and she gives a small smile in reply before turning back to Jackson. I then blink and realise that the group has mingled, no longer sitting separately from each other. Lydia and Jackson are sitting close together talking about something; Scott, Allison and Isaac are having what is looking to turn out as a heated debate; Kira, Malia and Cora are, for some strange reason, being all girly; Boyd and Erica are laughing about something; Theo, Liam and Hayden are, somehow, getting along; Ethan and Danny are strangely close, and Aiden is sitting awkwardly between Ethan and Lydia, shooting warning glares at Jackson every minute or so; Derek is sitting on his own quietly drinking his own bottle of Jack Daniels; and Peter is still standing next to me.

"Are you quite prepared for tonight, Stiles?" Peter asks.

I shrug. "Whatever happens will happen I guess."

"That's not an answer."

Me, being the human I am, grins cheekily at the former Alpha and don't reply.

 

**✘ d e r e k ✘**

I scan the crowd that consists of Werewolves, a Banshee, two Werecoyotes, and former Alphas, but don't see Stiles anywhere. I look behind myself and see Stiles talking with Peter, a cheeky grin on the human's face, and the latter looking over at me with a  warning look in his eyes. I raise my eyebrows, inviting an explanation, but only get a knowing look in return.

"Stiles," Scott half slurs. "Start drinking before I force it down your throat."

Stiles grins and raises his hands in defence. "Alright, Scott. I'll start if you wait for me to catch up."

"Fair enough."

The lanky human shoves his phone into his pocket before raising the bottle of Jack to his lips and swallowing a few mouthfuls. I am surprised that the boy did that, but remind myself that Stiles and Scott used to get drunk, or high, every other weekend before all the supernatural stuff invaded their lives.

I must have zoned out because the next thing I know is Peter forcing a tipsy Stiles to sit down, and the former Alpha sitting down himself. Stiles grins up at the Werewolves and takes another few mouthfuls of Jack before Peter takes the bottle and has a drink himself, obviously not letting the human get too drunk too soon.

"Hey, Stiles," Theo says, a smirk clear on his face. "Want some?"

I see Stiles look up with a grin on his face, his hand already reaching for the joint. I have half a mind to take it, but decide against it when the human has it in his hand. I take a drink and ignore the fact that Stiles has the joint until I am breathing in the cloud of smoke that Stiles blew out into my face.

I rolls my eyes and look down at the human, and am surprised to see the joint hovering near my own lips. Thoughts run through my mind, telling me not to do it, but I block them out and take hit from the joint, holding the smoke in for a moment before blowing it back into Stiles' face. Stiles chuckles and hands the joint to Peter, who, surprisingly, takes a hit and passes it on to Lydia.

Me, being the paranoid Alpha I am, watch as everyone in the circle has a hit before it comes back to Stiles and myself, before going around again. By the time the third joint has been passed around a couple of times, everyone is either giggling to themselves or being a bit too cuddly for my liking. I then find himself chuckling at Stiles being a goofball.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles!" Scott laughs from across the fire. "Truth or dare!"

_ Oh shit _ . I think.

Stiles grins. "Truth."

"How do you feel about Derek?"

I notice how Liam, Isaac, Hayden, Peter and Lydia look up with wide eyes, Isaac and Liam half glaring at the Beta. Stiles seems unaffected by them and furrows his eyebrows, trying to gather his thoughts by the looks of things. Peter looks over Stiles' head at me, and it is then that I realise what's going on, and why Peter gave me that look earlier.

"Stiles-" I am cut off by Stiles starting to talk.

"I think he's a jerk."

Everyone blinks in shock. None of us expected  _ that _ .

"But not all the time. Sometimes he's just a sourwolf, and I get that having to deal with bubbly people like me and Isaac can piss people off, but being a jerk the majority of the time isn't a suitable reaction to having to deal with us. I know he's a nice person under all that sourwolfness, I really do. Peter, you told Cora and me about how he was with Paige. I still believe he is that person, even though he pretends he's not."

I glare at Peter. "Really, Peter?"

Stiles starts talking again before Peter can reply. "He's saved me so many times, but he's also threatened to rip my throat out with his  _ teeth _ so many times. I don't know why I'm in love with him. After everything, I think someone else in my position would have either killed him already, or would hate him with every fibre of their being. I've tried hating him, I have, but I can't bring myself to, and I don't know why that is."

Everyone is staring at Stiles in shock, myself and Peter included. Did he just...?

"It's like drowning. You know when you're drowning you don't actually inhale until right before you black out? It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore, it's...it's actually kind of peaceful."

Everyone's mouths open in shock.

"That's what it was like for me trying to convince myself I didn't love him." Stiles half chuckles. "That went well didn't it. I tried so hard, but I never could convince myself I wasn't falling in love with him or in love with him already."

I am the first to speak. "Stiles."

Stiles looks me dead in the eyes and it is then that I can see that Stiles is only slightly under the influence of the alcohol and drugs. "Now I'm wishing you didn't find out this way."

"Stiles, what-"

"You don't feel the same. I get it. You're Derek freaking Hale, and I'm just plain old Stiles Stilinski. I'm nothing special. I'm the only defenceless human in your Pack, and nothing can change that."

"Stiles, I-"

"Don't, Derek. Just don't. First Lydia told me she didn't feel the same, and I don't think I can hear it from you either."


	6. Coffee and Confusion

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Scotty_ **

I groan and reach for my phone. Well, I try to. My arms are trapped between my own body and someone else's. I open my eyes, but close them almost instantly due to the blinding light. I open my eyes again, slowly this time, and look up at the person who is holding me. My eyes widen slightly when I see Peter's eyes looking right back at me.

"Peter?" I mumble. "What the hell is going on?"

"A lot of things, Stiles," Peter replies, not expanding on any of it. "That's not of import at the moment."

"You think? I wake up and we're basically cuddling in the middle of the forest. That needs explaining, nothing else."

"Yes, well...."

Peter lets me go and sits up slowly, wincing slightly at the pull of his muscles. I sit up and look around. I see Scott, Kira, Allison and Isaac asleep in a pile, Allison in between the males with a content smile on her face, and Kira on the other side of Scott, half laying on him; Boyd and Erica half awake drinking coffee, the latter all but sitting on Boyd; Theo, Cora, Malia and Jackson sleeping soundly only meters away from Peter and I; Liam and Hayden walking back into the clearing with a couple bags; Ethan asleep on his back with Danny half on top of him; Aiden and Lydia laying quietly close to Ethan and Danny; and Derek still asleep not too far from me.

It is as if me just noticing him wakes the Alpha, his eyes fluttering open and a small growl leaving him at the bright sunlight. He sits up and stretches, his bones popping and something that sounds like a contented purr to me leaving the Alpha. I must make a small noise because Derek's eyes dart over to me and the his eyebrows raise in question.

"Something funny, Stiles?" Derek asks.

I smirk. "You purred, sourwolf. I thought you were a Were _ wolf _ , not some sort of Were _ cat _ ."

Peter chuckles and even Derek cracks a small smile, shaking his head and moving to get coffee. I yawn and my eyes squeeze shut, opening a moment later to two cups of coffee being offered to me. I take the coffees and mumble my thanks, giving one cup to the former Alpha and starting to drink my own.

Within half-an-hour of me waking, everyone else is awake and drinking their owns cups of bitter, caffeinated liquid. There are a few conversations going on about what happened last night, but they are all funny stories. Like how Isaac was a bit too drunk and tripped over a log, his face landing in Derek's lap. The Alpha didn't look too pleased to have that mentioned. Then how I got dared to give one of the Werewolves a lap dance. Both myself and the former Alpha go slightly red at the hazy memory.

The someone starts to bring up what I said about Derek. One look from the Alpha shuts them up. I look between the two wolves in confusion, but said nothing. My confusion is broken when Peter gives me a look that makes me realise that Scott's plan had worked the previous night, but I don't let it show one little bit.

It is then that I remember the text from Scott.

**From: Scotty**   
_ I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I didn't know that's how major it was. If I had known I wouldn't have done anything like that. I'm so sorry, Stiles. I'll make it up to you. _

**To: Scotty**   
_ Don't worry about it. He would have found out eventually. It's fine. _

**From: Scotty**   
_ Stiles, I know it isn't fine. You look like you're about to cry. _

**To: Scotty**   
_ I always look like that when I wake up. _

**From: Scotty**   
_ Oh. Yeah okay. Just...tell me if there's anything I can do if that changes. _

**To: Scotty**   
_ He said he's fine, Scott. Stop before you make him cry or hit you. I would not like to see him cry again. - Peter _

I notice that Scott looks over at myself and Peter, his eyes widening seeing the position we are in. I am all but sitting on Peter with an empty look on my face, and Peter is trying to get a response out of me. Derek must notice Scott staring at the two of us as he looks over at us too, his eyes going hard at the sight of his uncle holding the vulnerable teen that is me, but, when he realises my state, they soften and he goes back to drinking his coffee.

Pretty soon, everyone is hyped on caffeine and starting to get their bits and pieces together, the girls somehow getting all their stuff packed before the males even got up. They then left in groups - Scott, Kira, Isaac and Allison; Boyd and Erica; Theo, Malia, Jackson and Cora; Liam and Hayden; Ethan, Danny, Aiden and Lydia. Eventually, only Derek, Peter and I are left in the rocky clearing.

"This just got awkward," Peter says, a strange look on his face.


	7. Revelations

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

After myself, Derek and Peter had been left alone in the clearing, everything was kind of awkward and tense, and I don't know why. The whole time we are cleaning up the clearing, cleaning up the mess the whole Pack left behind, I can feel Derek watching me, but I never manage to catch the Alpha doing so.

After the cleaning had been cleaned up, Derek just wandered back through the forest and left myself and Peter alone. We eventually followed the Alpha, and find him sitting in my Jeep. While Peter climbs into the passenger seat, I throw the bags into the back of the Jeep before climbing into the driver's seat, squishing the Alpha between myself and Peter.

I drop Peter and Derek off at Derek's loft before heading back home, not noticing that Derek left his phone in the Jeep until I get there. That's when I message Peter to tell him to let his nephew know of the forgotten phone. As I wait for a reply, I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling, trying to remember what happened the previous night. By the time a blurry memory is running through my mind, Peter messages me back.

**From: Creepy Petey** **  
** _ I have informed Derek of his missing phone, but he doesn't seem too worried about it. It almost seems like he planned for it to be left in your Jeep. _

**To: Creepy Petey** **_  
_ ** _ That's just crazy Peter. This is Derek we are talking about. He never forgets his phone. Or anything for that matter. _

**From: Creepy Petey** **_  
_ ** _ You do have a point but do not forget that Derek is also unpredictable. Never forget that. _

**To: Creepy Petey** **_  
_ ** _ I hope that it is his unpredictability that has made him turn up at my window just now. _

**From: Creepy Petey** **_  
_ ** _ Possibly. See what he wants. _

I lock my phone and then unlock my window before returning to my spot on the bed. I hear Derek slide the window up and climb inside, closing the window once he has two feet on the carpet. I look over at the awkward looking Alpha and frown, sitting up. I have never known this Alpha to be awkward about anything before, so, this is new to me.

"What's up, sourwolf?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

Derek awkwardly sits on my desk chair. "I just came to get my phone."

"And?"

"And talk."

I throw Derek his phone. "Well there's your phone. What do you want to talk about?"

Derek catches his phone without even looking. "I want to talk about last night."

"What about last night?"

"You don't remember playing Truth or Dare last night?"

I shake my head. "Nope. What happened?"

Derek shrugs. "Just something I wanted to ask you about, but you don't remember so there's really no use of me asking you about something that you don't remember happening. It doesn't really matter anyway. I think you were just drunk and saying things that you didn't even mean to say."

I stare at Derek in shock. The Alpha has never said that much in one sitting before, and, honestly, it makes me wonder what I actually said last night. I frown and wrack my brain even further for another blurry memory of the previous night. I faintly remember saying a lot of things about drowning, and then I remember what I compared it to.

"Drowning...."  I say, trailing off with a frown on my face.

Derek's eyes fly to me. "What?"

"I remember talking about drowning. Why was I talking about drowning?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Scott got you to admit how you felt about me and you started rambling about drowning."

"Wait. What happened? I told the entire Pack how I feel about you?!"

"Yeah..."

"What the hell did I say?"

"Uh... Scott recorded it and sent it to me. Here."

Derek unlocks his phone and goes through it until he finds the video. He then walks over to me and sits down next to me on the bed, holding his phone so I can see the screen. He presses the play button and all of a sudden there is a fire on the screen. I stare at the screen and see myself laughing at something until Scott's voice sounds.

_ "Stiles, Stiles, Stiles!" Scott laughs, his voice sounding different on the video. "Truth or dare!" _

_ Derek's face goes into an 'oh shit' look in the video. _

_ I grin into the camera. "Truth." _

_ "How do you feel about Derek?" _

_ Liam, Isaac, Hayden, Peter and Lydia look up with wide eyes, Isaac and Liam half glaring at the Beta behind the camera. I seem to be unaffected by them and furrow my eyebrows, trying to gather my hazy thoughts by the looks of things. Peter looks over my head at Derek, and Derek's face turns almost horrified. _

_ "Stiles-" Derek is cut off by me starting to talk. _

_ "I think he's a jerk." _

_ Everyone blinks in shock. They didn't expect that. _

_ "But not all the time. Sometimes he's just a sourwolf, and I get that having to deal with bubbly people like me and Isaac can piss people off, but being a jerk the majority of the time isn't a suitable reaction to having to deal with us. I know he's a nice person under all that sourwolfness, I really do. Peter, you told Cora and me about how he was with Paige. I still believe he is that person, even though he pretends he's not." _

_ Derek glares at Peter. "Really, Peter?" _

_ I start talking again before Peter can reply. "He's saved me so many times, but he's also threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth so many times too. I don't know why I'm in love with him. After everything, I think someone else in my position would have either killed him already or would hate him with every fibre of their being. I've tried hating him, I have, but I can't bring myself to, and I don't know why that is." _

_ Everyone is staring at me in shock, Derek and Peter included.  _

Did I just...?

_ "It's like drowning. You know when you're drowning you don't actually inhale until right before you black out? It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore, it's...it's actually kind of peaceful." _

_ Everyone's mouths drop open in shock. _

_ "That's what it was like for me trying to convince myself I didn't love him," I half chuckle. "That went well didn't it. I tried so hard, but I never could convince myself I was falling in love with him or in love with him already." _

_ Derek is the first to speak. "Stiles." _

_ I look at Derek and Derek's face turns slightly confused. "Now I'm wishing you didn't find out this way." _

_ "Stiles, what-" _

_ "You don't feel the same. I get it. You're Derek freaking Hale, and I'm just plain old Stiles Stilinski. I'm nothing special. I'm the only defenceless human in your Pack, and nothing can change that." _

_ "Stiles, I-" _

_ "Don't, Derek. Just don't. First Lydia told me she didn't feel the same, and I don't think I can hear it from you either." _

Derek stops playing the video and looks over at a horrified me. That's the only warning Derek gets before I pass out.


	8. Twins and Apologies

**✘ d e r e k ✘**

I ignore the beeping coming from Stiles' phone and carefully pick the prone human up from his uncomfortable position half on the bed and half on the floor. I carefully lay Stiles on his bed and pick up the his phone. I turn the screen on and narrow my eyes at the message my uncle has sent Stiles.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Creepy Petey_ **

**From: Creepy Petey**   
_ Stiles, are you alright? Did Derek do something to you? Please tell me that he didn't show you that video this soon. If he did, I am so sorry. I should have warned him not to. It must have taken a major toll on you. _

**To: Creepy Petey**   
_ Peter, you are an idiot. You could have told me not to show Stiles the video before I left the loft. Sometimes I wonder whether you actually care about any of the Pack. - Derek _

**From: Creepy Petey**   
_ Get off Stiles' phone, nephew. It is an invasion of privacy. How did you get his pass-code anyway? _

**To: Creepy Petey**   
_ It was an easy guess. I'm coming back to the loft now. Nothing better be broken. - Derek _

I lock Stiles' phone and write a note on a piece of paper, telling him to change his password to something less easy to guess. I then put both the message and phone on the human's bed, and climb out the window, closing it behind me and walking to my Camaro. I drive back to my loft and curse myself the whole way for showing Stiles the video.

 

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

I groan and rub my eyes, sitting up and looking around my room for any sign of the Alpha that had just been in my room. It is then that I notice the time. I have been out cold for a few hours, meaning that I have most likely missed the Pack meeting. I reach for my phone, grabbing the piece of paper as well, and place the phone on my leg as I read the writing on the paper.

_ Stiles,  
_ _ I do apologise for showing you that video. I didn't realise you'd pass out from watching it. I guess it was an 'emotional overload' as Scott calls it. Don't worry about the Pack meeting, you don't have to come if you don't want to - you, Isaac and Peter can bring the twins next week. Also, you may want to consider changing your phone's password. It was an easy guess that I got on the first try. I'll see you at 7 if you decide to come to the Pack meeting. I'll have Peter and Isaac drop by to pick you up.  
_ __ Derek

I double check the time on the clock and my eyes fly wide. I have a few hours until the Pack meeting, and I still have to cook dinner, have a shower and pick up Ethan and Aiden. I launch myself off the bed and down the stairs to the kitchen. I cook a couple casseroles and stick them in the fridge for my father, along with a note on the fridge telling him not to try skip eating a healthy dinner.

I then run up the stairs and into the bathroom, all but slamming the door behind me. I strip down and have a shower, trying to ignore the glint coming off my father's razor. I have put that period of my life behind me, and I wasn't about to go back just because my entire Pack know that I am in love with their Alpha. I quickly put on a pair of jeans, a white shirt, my black Nikes and grab my black jacket before running down the stairs just as Isaac and Peter pull up in a black van of all things.

"Do I want to know why you have a nondescript black van?" I inquire as I open the door and climb in, closing the door behind me.

Peter grins at me, winking. "I think you know why."

"You really are a creep, Peter."

Peter laughs at me as Isaac starts driving towards where the twins were staying. He pulls up out the front of the motel and I jump out of the van, walking into the reception of the motel. I ask the receptionist where I can find 'two extremely tall teenage males that look like models' and she tells me their room number, a small blush appearing on her face as I smile and thank her.

I walk out of the reception and find my way to the twins' motel room. I knock on the door and it opens enough for a hand to shoot out and drag me inside, the door slamming behind me. I glare up at the twin still holding me and roll my eyes. The other twin walks over to me and his brother, placing a hand on his brother's arm and making him let go of the human in their midst.

"That was a interesting description of us, Stiles," the second twin said, smirking. "'Extremely tall teenage males that look like models'. Very nice."

I go red. "Would you have preferred 'monstrous killing werewolves with blue eyes that can combine to make a giant man that can rip you limb from limb'? I don't think so."

"Good point, but that's not why you described us like that, is it? Anyway, come on, Aiden. Time to meet our new Pack. Officially, that is."

The second twin - the one that I now know is Ethan - opens the door and motions for me to walk outside, following me as I lead the twins down to the nondescript black van. Aiden mutters something smart under his breath and a growl resonates from the van, me looking up just in time to see Peter's eyes flash blue with anger. I usher the twins into the van and climb in, shutting the double doors behind myself.

"Let's get to the loft before you kill our new Pack members," I say, sitting down next to the twin I believe is Ethan. "I don't feel like watching you tear them to shreds, and then having to explain it all to Derek.”


	9. Perspectives

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Sourwolf_ **

I look at my phone and groan. That Alpha has never been one for patience, or 'poor' excuses, for why we are late to a Pack meeting; or just late in general. I pick up my phone and put in my new passcode - something less obvious this time.

**From: Sourwolf** **_  
_ ** _ What's the hold up Stiles? Get those wolves here within the next five minutes. No excuses. _

**To: Sourwolf** **_  
_ ** _ Peter is following road rules. We're on our way. _

Ethan peeks over my shoulder and reads the messages, a scoff leaving his mouth at something. I look at the ex-Alpha, a confused look on my face, and the former just shakes his head, motioning to the building where Derek's loft is. It is then that I realise that we are finally there.

I open the door and climbs out, Ethan and then Aiden following me out. I check the time and my eyes fly wide. Thirty seconds. Ethan sees the wide eyes and throws me over his shoulder, using his Werewolf speed to catch up to the others, and reach Derek's loft before the deadline.

I look up just as we burst through the door, causing everyone to look at us in surprise. We seem like we would make quite a sight; Isaac and Peter having a small but argumentative talk with Aiden, and Ethan with me thrown over his shoulder. As soon as I hit the wolf on the back, I am carefully put back on the ground, a dazed look on my face.

"Note to self," I mutter, rubbing my eyes and blinking rapidly. "Werewolf speed is not fun."

Ethan chuckles. "We had a deadline. Sorry."

Derek clears his throat and everyone goes quiet, looking at the Alpha with expectant eyes. I notice how his gaze lingers on me and ex-Alphas for longer than necessary but says nothing, only meeting the Alpha's lingering gaze until the latter looks away. I guess Ethan notices it by the way the Werewolf growls lowly, still annoyed by whatever he saw on my phone.

"Welcome to the Pack," Derek says calmly, thought everyone can tell that anger is bubbling just below the surface. "Now, let's get down to business."

I sit there in silence as the supernatural discuss all that is going on in Beacon Hills - supernatural or not. I do notice how Peter and Ethan keep giving me looks, and meet them occasionally, only to have a smile from Ethan or a frown from Peter - the latter for once not confusing me more than the former. Then I notice that Jackson has, strangely, been keeping an eye on all three of us since the meeting started.

By then end of the Pack meeting, I am almost asleep in my chair, and I am leaning on Peter. The former Alpha gives me a gentle smile before picking me up and carrying me out the door, the twins following us the whole way home. On the way, I listen in to their conversation.

"What are you doing, Ethan?" Peter asks. "Why do you care so much about Stiles?"

"Why do you?" Ethan counters.

"He is my only friend. What's your excuse?"

"I read through his texts with Derek. He is harsh towards Stiles, and expects more from Stiles than can be given. It's wrong. Stiles doesn't deserve it."

"My nephew just doesn't know how to express his feelings. That is all. He is...inexperienced with emotions and emotional situations. He doesn't mean to come across like he does."

"So, he cares for Stiles?"

"In his own way. Though, that is not the reason you care so much is it? There's something else."

"I like him, but I know nothing can come of it. He is Derek's Mate after all."

"Derek doesn't know that, so it is wise to not say anything." A different voice sounds and I realise that it is Jackson. "It may come as a surprise to you, but he is oblivious to it."

"What are you saying, Jackson? Are you saying that I should make something of my possible feelings for Stiles?"

"That's exactly what I am saying, but you can't keep him against his will. You will have to let him go if Derek accepts Stiles, and vice versa. Also, if you find your Mate and he accepts you."

I tune out the rest of the conversation and the next thing I know is a soft object beneath my tired body, and roughened fingers brushing hair out of my eyes. I hear more hushed conversation between Jackson, Peter and Ethan for a few more moments before I fall asleep.

 

**✘ e t h a n ✘**

As the Pack meeting comes to an end, I realise that Stiles is falling asleep on the former Alpha of the Hale Pack. A shot of jealousy runs through me like wildfire and makes me follow the former Alpha back to Stiles' house, my brother following me. Only to have a conversation with the former Alpha on the way back. I learn that former Alpha is Peter - not Paul or Patrick like I originally thought - and that Stiles is Peter's only friend.

"What are you doing, Ethan?" Peter asks, looking at me. "Why do you care so much about Stiles?"

"Why do you?" I counter, defensiveness filling my voice.

"He is my only friend. What's your excuse?"

"I read through his texts with Derek. He is harsh towards Stiles, and expects more from Stiles than can be given. It's wrong. Stiles doesn't deserve it."

"My nephew just doesn't know how to express his feelings. That is all. He is ... inexperienced with emotions and emotional situations. He doesn't mean to come across like he does."

"So, he cares for Stiles?"  _ Doubtful _ .

"In his own way. Though, that is not the reason you care so much is it? There's something else."

_ No time better to admit it. _ "I think I like him, but I know nothing can come of it. He is Derek's Mate after all."

"Derek doesn't know that, so it is wise to not say anything," a different voice says, one I make out to be Jackson, the former Kanima. "It may come as a surprise to you, but he is oblivious to it."

"What are you saying, Jackson? Are you saying that I should make something of my possible feelings for Stiles?"

"That's exactly what I am saying, but you can't keep him against his will. You will have to let him go if Derek accepts Stiles, and vice versa. Also, if you find your Mate and he accepts you."

The conversation then veers back towards Derek and before we know it, we are standing outside Stiles' window. I slide it open and climb inside, taking the limp human from Peter as he climbs in. I lay Stiles on his bed and carefully brush the hair off his face.

"You need to be careful with what you do, Ethan," Peter says in a hushed voice. "The majority of the Pack do like you, but they can be easily swayed to the other side if you hurt Stiles."

"I won't hurt him," I say, looking up at the former Alpha and former Kanima. "I respect him too much for that."

"He respects you as well, Ethan," Jackson says. "He respects us all more than he should and has none left for himself. Make sure you take care of him, and make sure he doesn't go backwards."


	10. Better Person

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Alpha Twin #1_ **

I stir from my slumber at the sound of my phone vibrating on my bedhead. I wonder who could be texting me at- Wait. What time is it anyway? I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes, looking over at the clock. 7:30am. Half an hour before I usually wake up. I contemplate going back to sleep, but the thought leaves my mind as another message comes through.

I look over at my cracked phone and see that I have several messages. One from Scott, one from Liam, two from Peter, and two from Ethan. My eyes widen slightly at how popular I am at this hour, and I decide to leave them for another ten minutes. I head to the bathroom and have a shower, making sure to wash my hair good as, me being me, I forgot to wash it for a couple of days. I then return to my bedroom and pick up my phone, unlocking it and replying to messages.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Creepy Petey_ **

**From: Creepy Petey**   
_ Stiles, we have a major issue concerning you and Derek. You need to call me as soon as possible. I mean it, Stiles. _

**From: Creepy Petey**   
_ Stiles, CALL ME! NOW! _

**To: Creepy Petey**   
_ Hold on. I have other people to message at the moment. I'll call in like 5mins. _

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Scotty_ **

**From: Scotty**   
_ Stiles, I saw how Peter and Ethan were looking at you yesterday. Even Jackson was giving you some strange looks after looking at the former Alphas. We need to talk. I'm worried about you. _

**To: Scotty**   
_ Hi to you too, wolfy. We can talk after Peter and I have a chat. Who knows how long that's going to take. I'll call you later. _

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Liam_ **

**From: Liam**   
_ Hey, Sti. Hayden and I are worried about you. Can we meet up later? _

**To: Liam**   
_ Hey, Liam. Sure we can meet up. Why's everyone worried about me? First Peter, then Scott, and now you. What the hell is going on? _

**From: Liam**   
_ Peter's worried too? Wow. That must be major. Though I do know for a fact that what Hayden and I are worried about has nothing to do with what they're worried about. _

**To: Liam**   
_ Okay. That's a slight relief. I'll message you later. I have to message Ethan, and then call Peter because he's worried and being bossy. _

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Alpha Twin #1_ **

**From: Alpha Twin #1**   
_ Hey, Stiles. I know that we haven't really gotten along in the past, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up later? _

**From: Alpha Twin #1**   
_ It is just a suggestion. You don't have to if you don't want to. _

**To: Alpha Twin #1**   
_ Hey, Ethan. No, it's a great idea. I'll message you after I've met up with Liam and Hayden, and then Scott, and after I've called Peter. They're all worried about something. _

**To: Creepy Petey**   
_ Just come over. I can't be bothered calling you. _

**From: Creepy Petey**   
_ I had the feeling. I'm outside. Open the window. _

I look up and see Peter looking at me through the window. I get off the bed and unlock the window, allowing Peter to open it and climb inside. The former Alpha closes the window and sits at my desk, facing me. I barely notice that the wolf is staring at me until I look up from my phone and meet the bright blue gaze of the Beta, my eyes going wide at the sight.

"What are you giving me your eyes for?" I ask warily. "Is there something wrong?"

Peter blinks, but his eyes remain the same. "There is, but, I'm not sure if I should tell you that part."

"Anyway, I can tell this is about Ethan. So, get talking. Tell me to stay away from the big bad ex-Alpha that tried to kill me, and threatened to as well."

"Actually, I was going to say the opposite. Ethan told me some things last night, and I am going to tell you that you would be better off staying close to him. There is a danger in Beacon Hills, and the Pack believes that you should stay close to one of us at all times."

"So, you think that Ethan is the best bet?"

"Yes, actually."

I rub my eyes and fall back onto my bed, causing my phone to go flying. It hits the ground and a crack resonates through the small room. I only let out a groan, not moving to pick up my possibly further broken phone, and cover my face with a pillow. I ignore the sound of footsteps, and jump when someone sits on my bed. The pillow gets pulled off my face and I realise that it is Peter - Peter with a concerned expression on his face.

Just seeing the look in Peter's eyes makes me break down. I start sobbing and feel arms wrap themselves around my frail body. I don't fight them, I, instead, bury myself in them and struggle to breathe, my breathing rapid and my heart racing much faster than normal. I feel so out of control, so broken and so weak, and I know that I am. I am just a human. The boy who runs with wolves.

"Breathe, Stiles," Peter says soothingly, patting me lightly on the back. "It's okay. You just need to breathe."

I sob. "I'm so weak. I can't even control myself."

"You're not weak. You're the strongest person in the Pack. You may be human, but you're one of the strongest people I know."

"I almost lost it again.. I was so close, Peter."

"You didn't though. You fought against it. It's alright. You did it."

"I..I want Ethan."

"He's already on his way. I messaged him as soon as I got here. I had the feeling that you would break down right in front of me."

"Thank you. You're a good friend, Peter. You're a better person than everyone else believes. They all think you're still the monster that tried to kill me."


	11. Breakdown

**✘ p e t e r ✘**

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM:** **_Ethan_ **

I put in my passcode and reply to the worried twin, telling him that Stiles had a breakdown and that he needs to hurry up. I put my phone back into my pocket as I hear Stiles sniffle quietly, trying not to let me know that he is still crying, but failing quite a lot. I pull Stiles back into my arms and hug the frail human as he continues to cry, his sobs turning into ragged gasps for breath and his hands balling as they hold onto my shirt.

"Come on, Stiles," I say quietly, moving my hand up and down the human's back. "You need to breathe. Try to compose yourself, Sti. Ethan's almost here."

Stiles sniffles and uncurls his hands from my shirt, sitting up properly. "I'm sorry that I'm such a mess, Peter. I'm being a burden, aren't I?"

I don't get the chance to reply before Stiles launches himself off the bed and runs out of the room, a door slamming almost instantly. I follow Stiles, my eyes burning bright blue, and worry, flowing like acid through my body, sending me into a frenzy as I make my way to the bathroom. I bang on the door and yell at the human to open the door, but only receive a sob in response. I try to break the door down, but find that I can't, and guess that Stiles had gotten the door made of Mountain Ash.

**To: Ethan**   
_ He's locked himself in the bathroom. The door's made of Mountain Ash. You're going to have to go in through the window. _

**From: Ethan**   
_ I'm on it. Don't worry, Peter. I'm going to handle it. Get the Sheriff to open the door for you though. Better to be safe than sorry. _

**To: Ethan**   
_ He's not home. No one else Human is nearby either. I can't do anything. _

**From: Ethan**   
_ I'll open it. _

My head jerks up when I hear the sound of breaking glass, and I growl, the scent of blood hitting me through the door. The door opens and I see Ethan sitting on the tiled floor with a crying human on his lap, splatters of blood on the floor next to them. I grab the First Aid kit and crouch down next to the pair, carefully taking Stiles' arm and straightening it. At that, I hear his heartbeat speed up and feel all his muscles tighten, making more blood trickle from the slices on his arm.

"It's not that bad," Stiles murmurs, peeking up me with bloodshot eyes. "It's been worse. You know it has."

I sigh and start to clean his arm. "I know, Stiles, but I thought you had made it past this."

"I thought so too.. I just.. I couldn't.."

"It's alright, Sti. Just breathe."

I continue to clean Stiles' arm and hear Ethan talking to the latter, saying soothing things and trying to get Stiles to stop crying. Even though it must sting like hell, Stiles barely flinches as I put the antiseptic on the slices, killing all the bacteria and germs. One of them requires stitches, but the human refuses to go to the hospital, so I stitch up Stiles' arm and then cover it with a bandage.

 

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

Peter left, leaving me alone with Ethan, me curled up beside him on the bed, clutching the Wolf's shirt in my hands. Ethan didn't leave after I fell asleep. He stayed with me all day, texting everyone to let them know that I wasn't going to be going anywhere. Apparently Derek had sent a message, but Ethan had ignored it, leaving it for me to answer so he didn't have an argument with the Alpha.

I wake what seems like minutes later, but look over at the clock that tells me that I have been asleep for hours, curled up next to my own personal heater. I sit up and wince as I stretch my right arm, the stitches pulling on my skin. At that, Ethan shifts beside me, making me clench my teeth and internally curse myself for almost waking a sleeping murder machine that never looks like he slept. I hear a chuckle and looks over at my door to see Jackson standing there.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I ask, standing up and stretching more.

Jackson nods. "Of course you did. Very little of what you think you say inside your head do you really say inside your head. It's quite funny actually. Especially when you're bitching about someone in the Pack and they're standing right there."

"Wait, so what I said about Erica and Boyd-"

"They heard, and took your advice. They got together and realised how stupid they had been to ignore their feelings. Sometimes they do have a good effect on people, but not a lot of the time. Such as the time you were complaining about how bossy and adamant Derek was being about you staying out of a lot of things. The whole loft was almost destroyed after you left, still muttering about it."

I groan and cover my face, stumbling slightly. I feels Jackson's hand wrap around my forearm and I fight a wince. Jackson must see it, as he pulls my arm down and stares at the red lines, a blank look on his face. The former Kanima traces his finger lightly across the line and I feel the pain drain from my body, as well as noticing that the lines heal faster than normal, turning into pale scars before my eyes. I look up at Jackson and smile thankfully, taking my arm back.

"Let me heal the other one," Jackson says, reaching for my arm again. "It's the deepest one and it hurts the most. Let me heal it."

I shake my head. "No, Jackson. Leave it. It's alright."

I hear a rustle behind me. "Stiles? Jackson? What's going on?"

Jackson sighs, pushing his hair out of his face. "I was trying not to say anything."

"Jackson."

"Derek's missing."

I literally feel the colour drain from my face. "What?"

"Stiles!"

Everything goes fuzzy and the next thing I know, I am hitting the floor, both Wolves too slow to catch me as I drop like a dead weight. My head lands on a fallen pillow luckily, but everything else hits the hard floor, pain being the last thing I feel before everything goes black and I lose consciousness, again.


	12. Mates

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

_Ten Months Later_

**_ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: Sourwolf_ **

I frown at the notification I haven't seen in months. Not since Ethan and I got together actually. I stare at my phone for a minute before another message comes through, making me jump, startled out of my daze as it vibrates on the bedside cupboard. I pick up the broken phone and puts in the passcode, going into my messages and opening the conversation with the Alpha.

_**From: Sourwolf**  
Stiles, come to the loft. I want to talk to you. Alone. It's important._

_**From: Sourwolf**  
Now would be nice, Stiles. Get moving._

I slowly put my phone into the pocket and grab a hoodie, limping out to the replacement car while my Jeep is getting fixed. Again. I get in and make my way to Derek's loft. I walk in the front door and stop in shock when I see that the whole building has been redecorated, and that the elevator has been fixed.

I limp to the elevator and the doors ding open when I press the button. I press the button for the top floor and lean heavily against the metal contraption as it moves upwards. I have no clue as to why Derek has asked me to come, and to come alone at that. Then again, I remember that Derek has been a little strange since we found him months ago.

_**FLASHBACK - FIVE MONTHS AGO** _

_I hit my head against the steering wheel of my Jeep once again and groan. I have been left as the getaway driver. Again. The only reason I agreed to be the getaway driver was because it was the only way I was going to have a role in their plan to get Derek back from the Calavera's._

_"Stiles," Isaac's voice says, coming from my phone. "Get ready. We're on our way."_

_"Please tell me you actually managed to get Derek this time," I groan, starting my Jeep and cringing when the engine rattles._

_"Babe," Ethan says, his voice calm and soothing. "Calm down. We've got him. He's alright."_

_"Anything majorly wrong with him?"_

_"His head is bleeding a little. That's the worst of it."_

_"Okay. Thanks, love. Hurry up you guys. Roscoe isn't going to last much longer in this cold weather."_

_"We're outside. Open the door."_

_The call ends and I look up to see Isaac, Liam and Ethan making their way to the Jeep with a limp body in the latter's arms. I open the back door and Liam and Isaac get in - with Derek's prone form between them - and Ethan gets in the front, his hand instantly finding my shaking one and giving it a comforting squeeze._

_"We got him," Ethan assures me. "Let's go home."_

**_FLASHBACK OVER_ **

The elevator door bings and opens, snapping me from my memories. I limp out of said elevator and all the way to Derek's door, knocking on it as I reach it. The metal door slides open and I limp inside, not noticing the concerned look on Derek's face as said Werewolf closes the door.

"Are you alright, Stiles?" Derek asks, motioning for me to sit on the couch. "You're still limping."

I shrug. "I'll be fine. I did break my leg and not get a cast on it. So I guess it's healed as best it can be. There's nothing that can be done."

"There is actually."

Derek lays his hand on my right knee and the Werewolf's veins turn black, taking the pain from my leg. I closes my eyes and my head drops onto the back of the lounge as I let out a sigh of relief, the pain in my leg vanishing almost completely after Derek removes his hand from the my knee.

"Thanks, sourwolf. That actually helped a lot."

"I can tell."

I look at the wolf incredulously. "Are you  _laughing_  at me?"

Derek fails to look innocent. "No."

"Whatever you say, sourwolf. I know you were either smiling or laughing - or both!"

I watch Derek shake his head, a small smile appearing on the his face as he looks back up at me. I meets the wolf's happy eyes with confusion, and that must make Derek aware of his actions because the smile vanishes from sight and is replaced by the Alpha's usual stone face.

"Ahem," Derek says, clearing his throat. "I asked you to come here for a reason. It is important."

I sigh and sit up. "I knew this wasn't just a nice visit. What's going on? Another deadly creature you need lore on?"

"No. It's about something Wolf related."

"So, why do you need  _my_  help with  _W_ _olf_  related issues? Aren't you a born Wolf with access to a goddamn Druid Emissary?"

"I've already talked to Deaton about this, and he told me some interesting things. Then he told me that I need to tell you. I've been trying to figure out how to do that for months."

"You're rambling. What's going on?"

"Stiles, what do you know about Mates?"

"Werewolf Mates?"

"Yes, Stiles. Werewolf Mates."

"Well, they are for life, right? Every Werewolf has a Mate, or even two, and they can't find them until the Werewolf is eighteen, well, they can earlier, but it's very rare. Werewolves know their Mate the instant they set eyes on their Mate, and then there's something about how their Mate smells or something. Then there's this whole part on Marking, right? That happens during sexual activities, and is usually done by the dominant partner first, and then the other as a sign of acceptance. Am I getting all of this right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so, what has this got to do with me? Has someone found their Mate that I'm not aware of?"

"Erica and Boyd; Isaac and Allison; Kira and Scott; Aiden and Lydia; Liam and Hayden; Malia and Theo. Cora hasn't found hers yet, and Peter is the same. Also, by smell, Scott's mother and Allison's father - Melissa and Argent."

"Wait, Aiden and Lydia are Mates? Also, Cora has a Mate. You are so blind and have no sense of smell. Cora and Jackson are Mates. Damn, sourwolf. Also, I still have no clue as to why I am here."

Derek meets my gaze and his eyes soften. "I left a pair out of that list, Stiles. You're not going to like it, and I don't want to be the one to tell you it. Talk to Ethan and Jackson later. It's time that they explain everything."

My eyes sting. "Ethan isn't my Mate, is he? I mean, I had a feeling, but I prayed so hard that it was wrong. Who does that leave for Ethan's Mate to be?"

"Stiles..."

"Danny. Danny is Ethan's Mate. Isn't he?"

Derek nods. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I didn't want you to find out from me, or like this."

"It's fine." I stand up and limp towards the door. "I was going to find out sooner or later."

I open the door and am about to step out when Derek says something that makes me freeze in shock and disbelief.

"Ethan may not be your Mate, Stiles, but, I know who is."

"Who is it?"

Derek sighs. "Turn around."

I do as I am told and almost trip when I see how close Derek is to me. Derek grabs my waist to stop me from falling, and sparks shoot through both of our bodies, making my knees turn to jello and causing Derek to tighten his hold on me so I don't fall to the ground.

"Derek," I say, trying to ignore the sparks. "Who is my Mate?"

Derek meets my eyes for the last time. "Isn't it obvious yet? I am. I am your Mate."


	13. Turned

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

_One Week Later_

_**From: Creepy Petey**  
What did you just tell me?_

_**To: Creepy Petey**  
I told you that Derek finally told me that I am his Mate._

_**From: Creepy Petey**  
So, we were right._

_**To: Creepy Petey  
** I don't know whether to cry or cheer until I cry._

_**From: Creepy Petey**  
I'm coming over anyway._

_**From: Creepy Petey**  
Oh, and Stiles?_

_**To: Creepy Petey**  
Yes, Peter?_

_**From: Creepy Petey**  
Get rid of every Mountain Ash object in that goddamn house of yours._

I groan but do it anyway. Well, I get rid of what I can. I leave the doors right where they are so my father can do them later. I am in the middle of dismantling the desk when Peter climbs in through my window. The former Alpha stares at me being the strange Human I am for a minute before he realises what I am doing.

"I didn't mean you had to get rid of useful things," Peter says, chuckling. "I just meant the floorboards outside your bedroom door, and the doors."

I throw the screwdriver down and glare at my friend. "Now you tell me. You can put it back together. I give up."

"Stiles, I can't touch it. Werewolf remember?"

"I'm the abominable snowman, remember? If I can touch it, you can."

Peter growls. "You're Human."

I flash my eyes. "No, I'm not."

"Since when? And how are you hiding your scent? Especially from your Mate?"

"Well..."

**_FLASHBACK - SIX MONTHS AGO_ **

_I yelp as a Berserker lunges at me, barely scraping my side before I flee in the opposite direction. As I run from the animalistic beast, I remember_ why _I have to deal with these creatures - to find my Alpha; to find Derek. Of course it wasn't my choice to be the bait . Oh. Wait. It actually was._

_I sprint around a corner and almost run into Peter fighting off another Berserker, and actually kind of winning. A loud growl sounds and I look up to see Hayden baring her teeth at the Berserker that had chased me. The Berserker goes completely still and stares at her, waiting for her command - obviously due to her being part Werejaguar._

_I am too caught up in my surprise to realise that the Berserker behind me had sent Peter flying and was about to attack me myself. I don't realise it until I see the Berserker's blade like object poking out of my abdominal area. At realising it, I look up and meet Hayden's horrified face._

_Blood drips from my mouth as the Berserker pulls the sharp instrument out. Hayden snarls at the Berserker and it kills itself. She drops to her knees next to me and lets out a whimper, Liam appearing behind her. His eyes burn gold and I watch with shock as red starts to bleed into the gold until his eyes are fully red._

_"Liam..." I breathe. "Your eyes...they're red...you're a True Alpha..."_

_Hayden looks up at her Mate and smiles. "You are. You can save him."_

_He crouches down next to me and looks me in the eyes. "Do you want this?"_

_I nod. "I'm not leaving my Pack."_

_Liam nods and I close my eyes as the loss of blood takes its effect on my body. I feel a hand take my left hand and know that Hayden is trying to comfort me. Another hand takes my right wrist and pushes up the sleeve of my hoodie. I feel Liam bite my wrist, and I fight the yell that is threatening to break free. Instead, I whimper in pain._

_"You're going to be alright, Stiles," Hayden promises. "You aren't going to die."_

_I open my eyes. "You don't know that."_

_"When Peter offered to turn you all those years ago, it was because you have great potential as a Werewolf. We can all sense it. So, don't worry. You're going to live, and you're going to be extremely powerful - even for a Beta."_

_Liam appears in my line of vision. "The first Beta of a True Alpha, Stiles. You are going to be one hell of a Werewolf, but right now we need to get out of here. Let's hope that Scott's team had better luck with Kate."_

_**FLASHBACK OVER** _

Peter stares at me with a shock covered face. "Now I know how Liam became an Alpha. Him and Hayden both refused to tell. I'm guessing it's because of you. Am I right?"

I nod and throw a piece of Mountain Ash wood at Peter. "Now put it back together."

"Why are your eyes a dark purple instead of gold, or even blue?"

"I was going to ask you that. I mean,  _you_  don't  _offer_  anything. You usually just do as you please. You must have known I had some sort of potential when we met. That's why you  _offered_  instead of just biting me like you did to Scott."

"That sounded rather accusatory, but it's true. You had, and still have, a major potential to be an extremely powerful Werewolf. This is only the beginning." Peter screws the boards together. "You will have additional powers and abilities to the average superhuman strength, hearing and agility. This for example."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't affected by Mountain Ash, and your very presence is making me able to handle it."

"Peter, there's a coat of something on it that cancels out the Mountain Ash."

"Oh. Now I just feel stupid."

"No need. You're right. I am immune to Mountain Ash. The floorboard didn't stop me, and neither did the bathroom door - or any door for that matter."

"Hiding your scent is another ability. Just to point out the obvious."

"Thanks for that, Peter."

"It's no problem. Oh, just curious, how exactly are you dealing with the whole Full Moon issue?"

"About that..."

**_FLASHBACK - FIVE MONTHS AGO: FULL MOON_ **

_A snarl escapes me and Liam snarls right back, pushing me back against the wall with the help of Hayden. The two of them have been doing this since the moon rose to its apex at around ten at night. Their bones are aching and their wounds are slowly healing, but more are being placed every time I break free of one of their holds._

_"We can't keep this up all night," Hayden growls, her eyes a mixture of green and gold and her face having a black tinge similar to Kate's. "We need to sleep."_

_Liam growls, his own eyes flashing red. "We don't exactly have a choice. He will go on a killing spree if we let him go. He needs to find a goddamn Anchor!"_

_"Just let me go," I growl, my face returning to normal. "I can hold it back long enough for you both to rest."_

_"Hell no. You won't be able to."_

_"Liam-"_

_"No, Stiles. Shut up."_

_Unable to ignore my Alpha's orders, I go quiet except for the occasional growl or snarl. Liam and Hayden loosen their hold on me slowly but surely until their hands are just resting on my shoulders and forearms. I drop to the concrete floor of the Hale bunker and hold my head in my hands. Liam and Hayden sit next to me and stare at the wall in front of us._

_"How are you not wolfing out right now, Stiles?" Hayden asks, her curiosity spiking. "This is your first true full moon excluding the night Liam turned you."_

_I shrug. "I just know what to expect. I mean, I had to help both Scott and Liam through theirs, Isaac tried to kill me on his first full moon, and watching you guys deal with the full moon kind of gives me an idea of how to deal with it all."_

_"You found your Anchor already."_

_"What are you on about?"_

_"The Pack. We are your Anchor."_

_**FLASHBACK OVER** _

"Well, that's reassuring," Peter says, putting the screwdriver on top of the desk. "I don't have to worry about being torn to shreds."

I laugh. "I guess that's true, but now I have a bigger problem."

"What's that?"

"Them."

I point to the window and Peter follows my finger. Jackson and Theo are standing at the window and staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths. I motion for them to come in. They do so, but continue to look at me with shock and disbelief.

"You do know that you can't tell anyone right?" I say, looking the two sneaks in the eye. "This can never get out. Me being what I am will put the entire Pack in danger."

"And what are you exactly?" Jackson asks.

I flash my deep purple eyes. "I am the opposite of Deucalion. He is the Demon Wolf. Me? Let's not start calling me the 'Angel Wolf'. We need to think of something else. Like seriously. 'Angel Wolf'?"

Theo laughs. "What can you do?"

"Cancel out Mountain Ash and hide my scent so far. Who knows what else."

"Let's go with the 'Apex Wolf'. What do you think?"

My eyes flash. "I like it."

Peter interrupts. "You have to tell Derek. He is your Mate after all."


	14. Human

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

_The Next Day_

I look at the building in front of me and sigh. Of course I have to tell my Mate that I - Stiles Stilinski - am a Werewolf, but not just any Werewolf. I am an extremely powerful one that has double the power of the Demon Wolf, and am immune to Mountain Ash. I am still figuring out my abilities, but, with the help of my friends, I have been able to figure out some of them.

So far, I know that I can hide my scent and appear to be human, heal faster than even an Alpha, be immune to Mountain Ash, order other Betas around like an Alpha, can kind of move things with my mind, and am stronger, faster and more agile than any other supernatural creature Deaton has ever heard of. Yes, Deaton knows that I am, as Theo calls me, the 'Apex Wolf'.

 _'Don't just stand there, Stiles,'_  Peter says through the Pack Link. ' _Get into that building and tell him the truth.'_

I sigh and start to walk forward. ' _What if he hates me, Peter? I mean, I have been lying to him for months.'_

_'It was in his best interest. Although, my nephew may over react slightly.'_

_'Slightly?'_

_'Break a few things and maybe Wolf out on you.'_

_'Peter! We don't know if I can subdue an Alpha yet!'_

Liam interrupts them.  _'Stiles, the only reason you can't subdue me is because I am_ your _Alpha. Derek isn't. He is only your Mate who happens to be an Alpha.'_

I glare at the last flight of stairs as I walk up them.  _'That's a nice thought, Liam. Thanks a lot. It so helps.'_

_'Stop arguing and just tell him.'_

_'Yes,_ Alpha _.'_

I open the door to Derek's loft and walk in, struggling to close the door with my telekinesis. I have been practising since the previous night and have gotten better at it. It just needs a lot of concentration to move something at the moment, but I am sure I will soon be able to do it without as much mental effort.

"Sourwolf!" I call, sitting on the table. "Are you home?"

I feel a presence behind me. "Of course I am. Where else would I be?"

"With your Betas. I mean, it  _is_  a Full Moon tonight and only Isaac has an Anchor. Boyd and Erica are still struggling to find one that is not each other."

"They should use their memories of each other and not the person themselves, but they don't want to listen to me. You can try telling them that. They tend to listen to you after you accidentally got them to realise that they were Mates."

I turn my head to face my Mate. "Well, maybe. They are still Betas, and stubborn ones at that."

Derek smiles. "And you're a stubborn Human."

 _'Tell him now, Stiles,'_  Liam says, his voice soft.  _'It's the perfect opportunity, and there won't be another time. Well, unless you Wolf out tonight and he sees you.'_

 _'That might be a better option,'_  I interject.  _'Get him to see it for himself tonight.'_

_'Or you can just tell him and get it proven tonight.'_

_'You're such a smartass, Dunbar.'_

_'So are you, Stilinski.'_

"Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright there? You kind of zoned out."

I blink and look up to see Derek standing in front of me. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Derek shakes his head and chuckles. "I said that you are a stubborn Human."

"About that..."

"What?"

"I'm not Human. Not anymore at least."

"Are you trying to prank me? Because it's not working you know."

"I'm not trying to prank you. It's the truth."

"I'm calling your bluff. You still stink like a Human."

I hop off the table and walks over to the door. "Well then, sourwolf. You'll just have to see it for yourself tonight won't you? Liam, Hayden and I will be in the Hale bunker. Bring your Pack, will you?"

I open the door and leaves the loft before Derek can say anything. I close the door with my mind, the loud bang resonating through the building as it slams shut with ease. I barely realise that I moved it without much effort until I walk out of the building and stop dead in front of the True Alpha, Hayden and my Mate's uncle.

Liam steps forward. "He didn't believe you."

I roll my eyes and start walking. "What gave it away?"

"The anger rolling off you. We could smell it from down here."

"You still need to help me identify all those different emotions. I helped you when I was Human, but now, as my Alpha, you need to help me."

Liam and I walk back to the my place with Hayden and Peter in tow. I open the front door with ease and almost miss how Liam, Hayden and Peter have to press themselves against the door frame to walk inside. I roll my eyes and walk into my bedroom, leaving them outside my door.

"Are you going to let us in?"

I give Liam a flat look. "True Alphas can break Mountain Ash barriers, Liam. Get inside the room if you want."

Liam walks in easily, and Peter and Hayden follow him. "That isn't Mountain Ash. Is it?"

"Nope. It's a cheap lookalike. Do you like it? It does have the same effect, but to a lesser degree. It lets in Alphas quite easily, but Betas have more of a struggle like they just found out."

"What's it called?"

"I can't remember. I'll look it up later, or maybe tomorrow considering there's a Full Moon tonight."

Peter rolls his eyes. "My nephew is not going to be pleased that you're a Werewolf now."

I look at Peter strangely. "He will get over it or reject me. Either works right now. He rejects me, and he will die by the next Full Moon."

"What about you?"

"I have more than one Mate."


	15. Transformation

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

_That Night_

I follow Liam into the Hale bunker. I can smell some of Derek's Pack in here already, but Derek's scent is nowhere to be found. I start to question whether or not Derek will actually come tonight, or if he will just stay in his loft until the night ends. Although, that would be a bad idea. It is a Super Moon tonight, and barely any supernatural creature can have control over their Shift.

I enter the bunker and see that Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Malia, Theo, Jackson and Derek's new Pack member, Alex, are already chained up with pure silver. I look over to Liam chaining Hayden to the opposite wall and get a bad feeling about the Super Moon. Just as I am about to voice my concerns, I catch the scents of the rest of Derek's Pack, Derek included, and the remaining members of Liam's Pack.

Peter, Scott, Cora, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, and Derek walk into the bunker and all but Derek and Peter look at me with shock when they see me. They brush of the shock and allow Liam and me to chain them up like the rest of the Packs. Peter stands next to Hayden and I walk over to him, chaining him to the wall.

 _'This is a terrible plan, Stiles,'_  Peter says through our Pack Link.  _'How do you think the rest of your Mate's Pack are going to react to you being a Werewolf? You need to think about your best friend here too. Just imagine Scott's reaction.'_

I give Peter a look.  _'You don't think that I have thought this through? I know what I'm risking, and I know how to fix it all.'_

_'Stiles, what else can you do?'_

_'I can erase their memories of me Shifting. To keep them all safe.'_

_'That's a last resort. Promise me that, my friend.'_

_'I promise, Creepy Petey. Now, shut up. The Super Moon is almost at it's apex.'_

I walk away from Peter and Liam chains me up, giving me a strange look. I ignore it and help Hayden chain Liam up between us. Through the small area in the roof, streams of moonlight enter the rundown bunker. They hit each of the supernatural creatures and its Power surges through us.

Everyone's eyes turn varying colours of blue, red, and gold. I close my eyes, hiding the colour, and sigh. Well, not exactly. I growl. More growls fill the bunker and I open my eyes to see even Peter, Derek and Cora struggling with the moon. I watch as all my friend's faces change, their ears lengthening and their teeth growing, more growls leaving them as they fight against the chains.

I look over at my Alpha and Liam nods, telling me to stop fighting the transformation. I do just that. All fight leaves my body and I allow the transformation to flow through me. I feel an immense power shoot through me as my face changes to match everyone else's, my eyes burning their deep purple and my teeth lengthening to slightly longer than Liam's. My claws sprout from my fingertips, and I drop my head, hiding my face from the rest of them.

"Stiles," Liam growls. "I thought we weren't going to hide this any longer. You wanted this out."

I growl through my teeth. "I will put them all in danger because of what I am. I thought I could do this, Liam."

"Then do it."

"You and your goddamn powers give me the shits,  _Alpha_."

I look up and meets my Mates gaze, growls leaving me every couple of seconds. I watch as Derek's eyes narrow and snarls leave him, the Alpha doubling his attempts to get free. I snarl loudly and everyone except the Alphas and myself go quiet, their eyes wide as they look at the new Werewolf in their midst.

"Stop trying to fight me, Derek," I snarl, my eyes flashing. "It's no use."

Derek snarls in response. "You have no power over me! You're a Beta!"

"Shut up!"

To everyone's surprise, Derek stops making sounds.

"I told you to stop fighting me. You didn't listen."

"What are you? You're no ordinary Beta!"

"Points for figuring it out. Theo and I came up with a name. Apex Wolf. I'm the opposite of Deucalion, Derek, and there's no use fighting me on it. I know what I am, and some of what I can do. There's only one that can control me, and that's my Alpha."

Peter speaks up. "Deaton's here."

**✘ d e a t o n ✘**

Just as I hear my name spoken, I walk into the Hale bunker. My eyes search every supernatural creature until my eyes land on Stiles right next to me. I reach for Stiles, but hesitate. Stiles nods his consent and then I place my hand on his face, gripping his chin and turning his head side to side to assess the new Werewolf in front of me.

My thumb pushes up Stiles' lip and I look at the razor sharp fangs that shouldn't be on a Werewolf. I look at the unusually shaped ears and then meet Stiles' deep purple eyes. I notice the shots of gold and silver in the deep purple eyes and tilt my own head to the side as I asses the newest supernatural creature.

"You're not a Wolf, Stiles," I announce. "Well, not entirely."

Stiles narrows his eyes. "What do you mean I'm not a Wolf?"

"I mean, you're a Turned Hybrid."

"What? A Hybrid of what?"

"Well, a Werewolf for one."

"And my other half?"

"You're not going to like the answer."

Stiles' eyes flash dangerously. "Deaton."

I sigh and look around at the two Packs before returning my gaze to Stiles. "A Fox."

At the words Stiles' eyes go darker than before and snarls of rage escape him, the chains barely holding him. I back away from the Hybrid and look around at the shocked Packs. Just by looking at them, I can see where their loyalties lie, and which Pack they belong in. The varying brightness of their eyes shows it.

Liam's Packs eyes are almost white gold in colour, all except for Stiles', Peter's, Aiden's and Malia's. His Pack consists of Peter, Stiles, Hayden, Theo, Jackson, Cora, Malia, Aiden and Lydia, although she is not in the bunker I can tell. Derek's Packs eyes were almost pure gold in colour, all except Ethan's and Kira's. His Pack consists of Scott, Isaac, Allison, Alex, Kira, Erica, Boyd, Ethan and Danny.

"You both have strong Packs," I say, giving them all a once over. "Do not fight over who is the Alpha of Beacon Hills as it does not fall to just one of you. You are both the Alphas of Beacon Hills, and there is no changing that. You are two separate Packs, but you have bonds that cannot be broken. Except for you, Stiles."

Stiles looks up at me, his eyes more silver than before. "What do you mean?"

"She's coming, and it's going to be a rocky road for you."

"What do you mean she's coming?"

"She's coming for you, Stiles. For the Fox."

"This just got a thousand times worse," Peter mutters through his teeth. "So much more worse."


	16. Female Fox

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

_The Next Day_

I groan and drop my head onto the desk. Why did Deaton have to announce my other Mate to almost the entirety of the two Packs? He just made things even more strained between myself and Derek, and that is something that is taking a toll on both Packs. Liam has been more worried about me, and so has his Pack, and it is making them stress about me.

"Stiles?" Liam asks, knocking on the door and opening it. "Stiles, are you okay?"

I don't move. "He just had to announce that she's coming right  _in front of my other Mate_?! Sometimes I wonder if he even cares about our emotions. I mean, we're almost pure animal. He must think of us as just that - pure animal."

"Deaton doesn't think that. I just came back from talking to him. He's sorry about what he did, but they would have found out either way."

I stay quiet.

"Would you have preferred them all to find out  _when_ she turns up? Or  _before_ she turns up? I have a feeling that it's the first one. Derek's Pack would have killed her without a second thought. To them it wouldn't have mattered if she was your Mate, they still would have killed her."

"But you wouldn't have?"

"No. I'm not like my old Alpha. I don't instantly want to kill a new supernatural creature if they cross into our territory. Okay, maybe I did want to kill Theo originally, but that was over two years ago. We all got over it, and now he's in our Pack; he's our friend."

"Can you make sure our Pack gets to her before Derek's does? I have a bad feeling."

"Of course, Sti. No one is going to harm her."

**✘ l i a m ✘**

It is that night that I feel someone enter the territory. I jump out of my bed and send out a message through the Pack Link announcing that someone has crossed the boundary and that we need to find them before Derek's Pack does. They all jump awake and send replies, all except Stiles. I let him sleep as the rest of us head out into the Preserve to find whoever crossed into my territory.

 _'Spread out,'_  I order.  _'We need to find them. It could be Stiles' Mate.'_

 _'Why are we doing this?'_  Jackson yawns. _'Why couldn't Derek's Pack deal with this?'_

Peter growls.  _'Derek is Stiles' other Mate. He doesn't want Stiles' fox Mate to be anywhere near Stiles. My nephew is more possessive than he lets on. He will kill her if he finds her.'_

_'Right. Okay then. Cora, stay close. I have a bad feeling.'_

Cora growls but sticks close to her Mate, uneasiness rolling off the entire Pack as we search the Preserve. All of a sudden a snarl sounds, and I know that it isn't one of my Pack. We take off in the direction of the snarl and stop when we see Derek's Pack surrounding a female, her eyes burning deep purple in response to the Wolves.

I growl and launch myself into the circle with her, standing in front of her as Derek stalks forward, both our eyes burning ruby red. I stand my ground in front of the Alpha and growl warningly when he gets too close. Derek stops and looks towards his Pack, his eyes narrowing when he sees my Pack surrounding his own. He looks back at me and growls, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Get out of my way, Liam," Derek growls.

I shake my head. "You aren't killing her. You'll kill him too."

"She isn't having my Mate!"

"She is his Mate too! So back off, Hale!"

Derek is about to say something but a scent catches everyone's attention. I close my eyes and sigh. I open them and see another pair of deep purple eyes staring at me in the darkness. I feel the Fox behind me shiver and go to step towards the eyes, but I shoot out an arm as Derek turns to snarl at her.

"Stop it, Derek." Stiles' voice rings out from the darkness. "You will not touch her."

Derek growls. "You're  _my_  Mate, not hers."

"I have two Mates, sourwolf. You are one, and she is the other."

"Each side of you has a Mate. Is that it?"

"Yes. You are the Werewolf, and she is the Kitsune."

 _'I don't like this, Alpha,'_ Theo says warily, Malia half behind him.  _'Derek's anger is putting his Pack on edge.'_

 _'They're going to attack in a minute,'_  Cora growls, backing away.  _'Jackson, get back.'_

Aiden pulls Lydia behind him.  _'Let's go, Liam. Stiles can handle himself.'_

 _'We can't leave Stiles!'_  Hayden cries, her eyes glowing brighter as she looks at the Wolves in front of her.  _'He is Pack.'_

 _'Go,'_  Stiles says, his eyes flashing.  _'I'll take care of this. Derek is going to learn to keep his nose to himself.'_

I put my arms down and meet Stiles' eyes.  _'What are you going to do? Another of your abilities?'_

 _'Oh, yes. This one is going to shock you all._ '

I watch in shock as Stiles shrugs off his jacket and grins, his bones breaking and reforming. Every Wolf backs away as orange fur begins to cover Stiles' body and his clothes fall off, now too big for his new shape. He drops to all fours and everyone watches as he transforms, his arms turning into legs and paws appearing where his hands and feet should be. His face elongates and ends in a snout, sharp teeth poking out from his mouth as he snarls. A moment later, where Stiles once stood, there is a large snarling Fox.

"Holy shit," I hear Scott say. "We need to get the hell out of here. Foxes don't go well with Wolves. Natural enemies and all that."

I hear Derek's Pack start to back away, but my focus is on the Alpha in front of me. Said Alpha shrugs off his own jacket and transforms into a black Wolf, his red eyes glowing dangerously as he launches himself at the Fox. Stiles jumps out of the way at the last second and Derek rams into a tree, a yelp leaving the Alpha.

I watch as Stiles scampers up a tree, and a laugh escapes me as Derek's eyes fly around the area trying to find Stiles. Stiles launches himself from the tree and digs his razor sharp teeth into the back of Derek's neck, latching on as Derek swings his head from side to side, trying to make Stiles let go. Only, Stiles does just that and lands on his feet. He is only there for a split second before he moves too fast for me to follow, and is then clamped onto Derek's back leg, a howl leaving the Wolf as he drops to the ground, his leg no longer able to hold him up.

Stiles stares at his Mate for a second before running off into the trees and returning in Human form, pulling his jacket on, just moments later. The Fox behind me runs over to Stiles and throws her arms around his neck, kissing him. Stiles responds to the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to his body.

"I'm glad to see you two happy," I say, making them break apart. "But we really should get going before your crazy Mate heals and tries to kill your not crazy Mate."

Stiles looks at the girl and nods. "That's a good idea. My place it is."


	17. Emotions and a Helpful Hale

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

The feeling of emptiness hits me like a thirty kilogram sack of potatoes, or maybe even a dump truck. Yeah, definitely a dump truck. It feels like I have been rejected by my Mate, but I know that the real feeling is much worse. A broken Mate Bond can be deadly, and is extremely painful. The very thought of it makes the hairs on my arms rise.

"Stiles?" Liam asks, his voice slightly distorted. "Are you alright?"

I shake my head in an attempt to clear it. "I don't know. Something's wrong."

"Stiles, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Thirteen?"

"Are you drinking again?"

"No. Not right now. Not since Scott's birthday."

"Are you doing drugs?"

"Again, not since Scott's birthday."

"Alpha," Peter says, crouching in front of me. "This isn't something Human. It's Wolf related. Stiles is feeling like this because of his Mate Bond with both Derek and the girl."

I frown. "Valerie. Her name is Valerie. Use it."

"Sorry, Sti. Anyway, you need to cut this out."

"How am I supposed to do that? It hurts."

"It's not just your emotional pain. It's Derek's emotional and physical pain as well. If you concentrate hard enough you will be able to feel Valerie's worry for you - all of our worry for you. Pushing that aside for the moment, you need to push this away, Stiles. All that pain? It isn't yours. It's Derek's. Make it Derek's problem, not yours."

I close my eyes and feel exactly what Peter says I would - Derek's emotional and physical pain, the Pack's worry, and my Mate's worry. I imagine a barrier between my and Derek's emotions, successfully stopping the flood of emotion and pain into my own body. I open my eyes and sigh in relief, finally noticing my Mate standing in the doorway to my room. I open my arms and she literally jumps into them, curling up like a real Fox in my arms.

"I need to talk to Derek," I say. "I'm not going to deal with all this bullshit for much longer. He thinks he can control me because we're Mates, but he doesn't seem to realise that I have more than one Mate, and a mind of my own."

"My nephew has stayed troubled ever since Kate killed almost all of our family," Peter says, his eyes saddened. "He fears that everyone is going to leave him, and I share that fear now that I have a real Pack."

"Fear makes people do strange things," Valerie says, the first thing she has said all night. "It was that fear of losing you, Stiles, that made him want me dead. I forgive him for that, but I will not forget it. No Fox in our Pack ever will."

Liam looks at the dark haired Fox. "You have a Pack?"

"I am the Alpha of a Pack. There are not just Foxes, but Wolves and Coyotes as well. Your friends Malia and Theo will have fun getting to know the Coyotes, and the rest of your Pack will bond with my Wolves."

"What of your Foxes? Do they get along well with new Wolves?"

A smile appears on her face. "Of course they do. Why wouldn't they? My Foxes are used to Wolves, and they no longer want to kill them."

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

I sigh and fall back onto my bed, Valerie cuddling up to me in her sleep. We accepted each other as Mates at dawn when we both woke to the sound of a mournful Wolf howling, their sorrow evident from miles away. We both knew it was Derek, but we ignored it and decided to accept each other fully. Harsh, but it felt like the right time.

I brush my fingers over the Fox shaped Mark on Valerie's neck and watch as she shivers, her glinting purple eyes opening and staring at me in wonder. She traces my own Mark and my eyes flutter closed, tremors running from my head to my toes. The Mark was painful at first, but now it is just blissfully perfect.

All of a sudden my alarm goes off. I shoot up in surprise and look at my clock, realising that I must have fallen back asleep. I rub my eyes and shut off the beeping alarm, faintly hearing the shower running. I look over to the vacant spot in my bed and then at the bathroom door, knowing by the scent that Valerie is in the shower.

"Hey, dad?" I call, running into the kitchen and almost smashing into the wall. "Do you think you can get Valerie into Beacon Hills High? I don't think she'd be too good on her own. After all, Derek is still trying to kill her."

"He is your Mate, son," Noah says, pouring me a cup of coffee. "Which is why he wants to kill her, even though killing her will cause you, and therefore him, an excruciating amount of pain."

"Huh? Have you been talking to Creepy Petey?"

Peter coughs and I look over to my friend with a smile.

"Never mind. Anyway, how about it, dad? Can do or no can do?"

Noah shakes his head and laughs. "I've already called the school to tell them she is coming in for a look today. I also told them that she trusts nobody but you, and that she must stay with you at all times unless they want to deal with the Sheriff side of me."

"Thanks, daddy-o."

"Stiles?" Valerie calls, fear lacing her voice. "Stiles, where are you?"

I looks at my father and Peter, waving good bye. "I'm coming, Val."

I walk into my room and stop in my tracks when I see Valerie in just a towel. She goes red and tightens her hold on the towel, her expression embarrassed. I dart to my draws and pull out clothes that are way too small for me, throwing them onto the bed before turning my back and letting her get dressed.

I hear the sound of clothing being ripped and raise my eyebrows, but don't turn around until Valerie places her hand on my shoulder. I look at her and a smile covers my face. She ripped one of my long white shirts in half and it now fit her comfortably. I then see that she is wearing my too small pair of black skinny jeans along with my green plaid shirt, and a pair of mysterious green Nike's that I have never seen before.

"Where did the shoes come from?" I ask as we walk into the kitchen. "I've never seen them before."

Valerie pales slightly and looks at my father. "Um.."

Noah sees her look and smiles. "They were your mother's. Valerie and your mother have the same shoe size, and those brand new Nike's were just going to waste."

I turn sad for a second before looking at my Mate with a bright smile. "They suit you, love. You should keep them."

Valerie brightens. "Thank you."

Peter interrupts us before we can kiss. "I'd leave now, Stiles. School starts soon."

I look at the time and choke on my saliva. "Oh, shit. Dad, could I borrow your car? I don't have enough time to start Roscoe and do home repairs if needs be."

"Just take mine. Try not to scratch it."


	18. Puppy Piles and Foxes

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

The black Audi looks out of place in a high school parking lot, but I don't mind it. I get a lot of looks that make me smile. The looks are surprised to say the least, all except for my Pack have no clue where the car came from. I climb out of the car, close my door and then walk around the other side to open the door for Valerie.

As she climbs out, the males either stare in awe or start whistling. I shut the door to the Audi a little too hard and growl under my breath, only Valerie and my Pack hearing it. I all but drag my Mate away from the males, her laugh filling my ears as I do so. She wraps her arms around my neck and hangs there as I walk to the office, the vixen whispering that everything is going to be alright.

"Ah, Mr Stilinski," Miss Meyers says, looking up. "I received a call from your father this morning concerning a girl that is going to be starting next week, and that she must be by your side at all times. I take it you are here to receive her timetable."

I smile. "Actually, she is here with me. My father and her decided that she have a look around today so she doesn't feel so out of place tomorrow. She would like to collect her timetable so she knows where she is going."

"Very well, Miss Valerie Mason. Here is your timetable. You will have your classes with Stiles."

Valerie pokes her head out from behind me and smiles, taking the timetable. "Thank you, Miss Meyers."

"It's alright, sweetie. Now, off to morning time, Mr Stilinski."

I smile and walks out of the office, Valerie clinging to my hand and almost skipping beside me. We walk into the library and I instantly smell my friends from both my Pack and Derek's. I smile at Valerie when she looks worried, and pull her over to my table where my Pack are already sitting.

Valerie and I sit down, and almost instantly Scott descends on the me. Scott drags his best friend out of my seat and into his arms, almost squeezing me to death. All of a sudden, someone yells out 'puppy pile' and then it all goes downhill from there. The supernatural launch themselves on top of myself and Scott, and we both fall to the ground under all the weight.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, an elbow in my stomach and a knee in my back. "Guys, I can't breathe! I may be supernatural, but I still need to breathe like the rest of you idiots!"

"Everyone, off!" Liam says, his voice thick with authority.

All of a sudden everyone is gone from on top of me and Scott, leaving us two to gasp for breath after being squashed by two Packs worth of Werewolves, Humans, Hunters, Chimeras, Kitsune, and Banshee. I roll onto my back and look up at the laughing face of my Mate. I grab her wrist and her eyes go wide for a split second before I pull her to the ground, making her land on top of Scott and I.

"Ow," Scott whines, sitting up after Valerie climbs off us. "That hurt."

I pat him on the back. "You're going to have to deal with it, Scotty. We're all friends here."

"Actually..."

"Derek gave orders, didn't he?"

"No Alpha orders. He just wants us to watch out for you. Mates and all."

"I'm guessing he doesn't care about my other Mate. Am I right?"

"No. You're wrong. He does care. He knows that what hurts Valerie will hurt you, and therefore him, so he has asked us to help you and your Pack watch out for her as well."

"Valerie is in our Chemistry class with Harris, and Economics with Finstock."

"Anything else?"

"Whatever I am in, Valerie is in."

"So, not AP Biology."

I roll my eyes. "Of course not, Scott. I'm not in that class with you and Lydia."

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

The lesson seems to drag on, and so does the day. By the time the free period at the end of the day rolls around, the entirety of both Packs are tired and irritable. We make our way into the edge of the Preserve and collapse to the ground, finding comfortable positions with our Mates and closing our eyes in a futile attempt to sleep.

"Why is school so much more tiring than dealing with the supernatural?" Aiden groans, holding Lydia close as she shivers in the slightly cold air. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Ethan laughs. "Nice joke, Aiden. School should not be easy and not tiring. It means you're not learning."

Danny nods in agreement. "He has a point."

Hayden and Liam walk over to us, Mason and Corey in tow.

I look up and grin. "And here I thought you were going to ditch us, Alpha."

Liam rolls his eyes and sits next to me. "I wouldn't miss you all for the world. You're all Pack one way or another."

Hayden hums. "One way or another I'm gonna get ya."

Isaac groans. "No. None of that. Please? I've heard that too much this year."

Allison whacks him. "Be nice. It's just a song, Isaac. It's not going to kill you."

Kira laughs at their antics and lays on Scott.

Scott wraps his arm around the Kitsune and smiles. "I, for one, like the song."

"It's so creepy though," Erica argues. "It's like they're stalking prey."

Boyd raises his eyebrow. "Almost like Wolves."

Jackson fake howls and Cora punches him lightly, warning him not to draw any attention.

"Maybe they were Wolves," Theo says, a thoughtful look on his face. "I mean, it would make sense."

Malia shrugs. "Sounds like a Coyote to me. We stalk our prey without making a sound and then kill them."

Alex rolls her eyes and looks at the Werecoyote. "Are you a real Coyote or a goddamn Human?"

"I was a real Coyote for the majority of my life. So, right now, I guess I'm Human."

"Fair enough, coyote."

Valerie sighs and everyone looks at her. "I was born a Human and raised a Fox. I mean, at birth, I was Human, but then I Shifted and stayed a Fox. My mother had to teach me everything while I was a Fox. Everything Human related and everything Fox related. I didn't turn Human again until just over a year ago."

Everyone goes silent and then Liam looks at me. "I bit you just over a year ago. Could it have been what changed Valerie back, or is it just a coincidence?"

I frown. "I'm not sure, but it definitely was  _not_  a coincidence."


	19. Marked

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

_Two Weeks Later_

I stand in front of the building I once loved and sigh, the scents of my old friends hitting me full force. Derek had changed his mind. He made his Pack stay away from me and my Pack. Apparently Derek couldn't stand the scent of Valerie mixed with my scent, and that us being Mated made it more potent. That made Derek act out according to Scott.

I walk into the building and run up the stairs, masking my scent so nobody knew I was coming. Well, Scott knows that I was going to visit Derek because the Beta messaged me after their Pack Meeting had ended, telling me everything that happened and to get my ass to Derek's to calm him down.

Being separated from your Mate has some bad effects on Werewolves and Kitsune, but more on Werewolves due to them needing to be in a Pack. Foxes aren't Pack creatures by nature, but they aren't ones to turn down an offer to join a Pack. Foxes are majorly solitary creatures and usually only hunt in Packs.

I open the door to Derek's loft and walk in, seeing Derek looking out the window. "Derek, we need to talk."

Derek seems to tense. "What are you doing here, Stiles? I thought keeping my Pack away from you would tell you enough to stay away from me."

"You're going insane, sourwolf."

"Unmask your scent, Stiles. Let me see how insane  _you_  are."

I cringe at the accusatory tone, but unmask my scent. All of it - not hiding any it from Derek. The smell of almost insanity fills the room and I am barely able to breathe, my own scent suffocating me. I see Derek turn around and look at me in shock, the Alpha's eyes bright red. I fall onto one of the couches and hold my head in my hands, feeling my insanity make me more twitchy and jumpy.

"You think you're insane, Derek," I say, my voice wavering. "Can you smell that? Can you smell the insanity?"

Derek crouches in front of me. "How are you so much more insane? You have your other Mate with you. What's going on?"

"I don't have just one Mate, Der. You're my other one. My first one. Being separated from you is making me more insane than you because you're denying our Mate Bond. I'm feeling  _everything_  while you're basically feeling  _nothing_. It's making me borderline insane, whereas you're just starting to feel it creep into you."

"Stiles, I'm sorry. If I had known-"

"You wouldn't have screwed my teacher?"

His eyes widen. It's like he forgot I can smell her in here and on him. "Stiles-"

"You know what? Screw you, Derek Hale."

Derek goes quiet and stares at his Mate.

"I've had to watch you and feel you be in numerous relationships just to see them all end in you being hurt. It hurt  _me_  to see you, the one I...I love, get hurt so many times when I wanted to be the one who was with you. But you didn't even care about me, did you? Did you even realise how much you were hurting me? Did you even think about me?"

His face remains the same.

"That's what I thought." I get up and stumble towards the door, not looking back to see the Alpha's face fall. "Go to hell, Derek."

"Don't you dare leave, Stiles."

"Or what, Derek? You're going to rip my throat out  _with your teeth_? Guess what? That would kill you too!"

Just as I turn around, my body collides with Derek's. Derek holds me against him and I close my eyes, holding Derek close to me and partially relieving them both of our insanity. I tremble against Derek, and the Alpha looks down to see me crying, sniffles leaving me.

Derek picks up the newly turned Hybrid and carries me to Derek's room. He climbs onto the bed, me still in his arms, and lays down, holding me to his body. Derek runs his fingers through my hair and tries to shush me, whispering comforting things to time. I am only seventeen after all.

"Derek," I whisper. "Don't leave me again."

Derek shakes his head. "I won't, Sti. I promise."

"Can I do something?"

"Like what?"

"Like this."

I press my lips to Derek's. Derek goes still for a second before giving in to me - his Mate. He kisses me back and I climb on top of him, the Alpha's hands holding my waist as I tangle my fingers into my Mate's black hair. Derek's teeth elongate and he pulls back from the kiss, feeling me kiss down his throat, my own teeth grazing Derek's neck.

"Stiles," Derek breathes. "You're already Mated. I can't."

I nip Derek's neck. "You're my Mate. I'm your Mate. We can."

"Damn you and your logic."

"Shut up and Mark me, Hale."

Derek grips my neck and pulls me down, kissing me hard before moving his mouth to the my neck. Derek feels the Mark Valerie left and growls, moving away from it. He sinks his elongated teeth into my neck and hears me growl against his throat. I bite down on the join between Derek's shoulder and neck, the taste of blood entering my mouth as I Mark my Mate.

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

I wake with an arm around my waist and my back against someone's chest. I breath in and I take in the scent of Derek, my first Mate. I free my body from Derek's grip and sit up, the sheet falling away from my torso. I smile down at the Alpha as said Alpha opens his eyes and looks up at me.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," I tease, poking Derek's cheek.

Derek smiles. "Morning, Mate. I could get used to this."

"So could I."

"You have a Pack to get back to, Sti. I'd get going. Liam would be getting worried."

All of a sudden it feels as though I have had a bucket of ice water tipped over me. I look at Derek and see the exact same expression on my Mate's face. We're both thinking the same thing. I reach up to my neck and feel the bite healing, seeing Derek do the same out the corner of my eye.

"Stiles," Derek says, sitting up. "This shouldn't have happened."

I glare at him. "You're telling me that why? It wasn't  _my_ doing. I have zero control over my Wolf, but you should have way more than that."

"I didn't want to stop it."

"Well, this is your fault then."

I get up and pull on my jeans, shirt and Nikes before picking up my hoodie and walking out of Derek's room. I almost run into Scott on my way out, but manage to avoid touching my best friend as I run down the stairs and out of Derek's building. I am halfway back to my house when I stop short.

 _'Stiles,'_  Liam says, his voice angry.  _'Where have you been?'_

 _'Um, nowhere?'_  I try, slightly scared.  _'Just out and about?'_

_'We need to talk. Meet me at the Hale bunker. Hayden and Peter are here with me.'_

_'Alright. I'm coming.'_

I change course and run off into the Preserve, in the general direction of the Hale house. I catch three scents - Liam, Hayden and Peter. My eyes turn purple and I speed up, reaching the house and bunker in minutes. I walk down into the bunker and stop as soon as I meet the angered eyes of his Alpha.

"Now, where were you?" Liam growls, his eyes ruby red. "And don't even think about lying!"

I close my eyes. "It doesn't matter, Li."

Peter sniffs. "You smell like Derek. Sure it doesn't matter?"

"I'm sure. Nothing is going to come of it."

"Something has already come of it." Peter pulls down the collar of my hoodie. "You Mated and Marked each other, Stiles. You have no clue what you have done."

"Now I can't Mate or Mark _my_   _Mate_? What bullshit are you on about?"

"Having two Mates is one thing, but Marking both of them is a different story. The three of you can't handle this."

"So, I have to choose now, do I?"

"No. We wait for Valerie's real Mate to make an appearance."

"Wait. What?"

"You and Valerie aren't Mates, Stiles. There were that many scents that night that they all mixed together and you mistook each other for a Mate. Look, her Mark on you is already fading now that you and Derek Marked each other."

I feel my neck and, as Peter said, Valerie's Mark is fading from my body. "Then, who is her Mate?"


	20. True Mate

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

"If we're not Mates," Valerie says quietly, tracing her fingers over the spot where her Mark used to be. "Then who here is my Mate? And who is Stiles' other Mate?"

I look up at Peter and see a frown on the Wolf's face. "Peter?"

Peter looks up, distracted. "Hmm? Something wrong?"

"Other than this? I have no idea. You're in outer space compared to the rest of us."

"Sorry. I can just smell something."

"Everyone, out. Please. I need to talk to my friend."

Liam and the rest of my Pack leave my hearing range, which is greater than a Wolf's, and I turn to Peter. He looks up at me, his eyes glowing blue, and sighs. I flash my eyes at Peter and tilt my head to the side, watching Peter as the Wolf squirms under my scrutiny.

"I can do more than ordering Werewolves around," I say quietly, sitting next to Peter. "I can Shift, I can move things with my mind. Hell, I can read all your minds. So, unless you want me to force it out of you, I'd tell me what's wrong, Creepy Petey."

Peter half chuckles. "No need for that."

"What is it? Something big must be up for you to be like this."

"That scent I can smell? It's so...attracting. It's making my Wolf go crazy, and I'm not sure I like it."

"Peter, it's your Mate. It's meant to make your Wolf go crazy."

"That's not the only thing. I know who it is."

"Who?"

"Valerie. Valerie is my Mate."

I stare at Peter in shock for a second before grinning and wrapping my arm around Peter's shoulder. "Nice. You got a Fox for a Mate. Good luck, Peter. She's a possessive one."

"Most Foxes are."

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

I run up the stairs to Derek's loft and open the door easily with my mind. I look up and stop dead when I see all of Derek's Pack there, staring at me with wide eyes. I wave  hesitantly and then just stand in the doorway awkwardly. Eventually Derek clears his throat and the Pack look back at him.

"Pack meeting adjourned," Derek says roughly. "Everyone go home. No listening in or it won't be me you're dealing with."

Scott hurries over to me and sniffs. "You don't smell like Valerie. Something's different."

I shake my head, laughing. "Go home, Scott. You'll know soon."

Scott leaves the loft and follows the rest of his Pack, leaving the door open in his hurry. I face Derek and flick my hand, the door closing with a bang as I walk towards the Alpha. Derek's eyebrows raise in surprise, but he doesn't say anything until I am standing only the table's width from him.

"Is there something you need, Stiles?" Derek asks, his face and voice closed off from any release of emotion. "Something else you want to say to make me angry?"

I close my eyes, sighing before opening them again. "Actually the opposite."

"Good luck with tha-"

"Valerie isn't my other Mate."

He goes still. "What?"

"There were a lot of scents that night. They all mixed together and we mistook each other for Mates. Valerie isn't my Mate. She is Peter's Mate."

Derek walks around the table and grabs my waist, pulling me towards him. Derek crashes his lips to mine and feels me smirk into the kiss before kissing the silly Alpha back. Of course we get interrupted before anything else can happen. Peter comes running into the loft, the door slamming open and then shut.

I pull back from my Mate and am about to give Peter a chewing out when I see the blood covering my friend. "Peter, what happened? Where's everyone else?"

Peter stares at his nephew. "Kate. Kate's here. She has her Berserkers. Hayden can't control all six of them."

"Six?!"

"Yes, Stiles. Six Berserkers."

"Shit. We've got to get there. We need to help them!"

"Stiles, it's too late. Kate has what she came for."

I launch at Peter and pin him to the wall of the loft. "Who has she got?!"

"Liam. She has Liam."


	21. Kate Argent

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

I feel an all-consuming rage fill me. Someone dared to take a member of my Pack; my friend; my Alpha. Someone dared to mess with me. I want to rip them limb from limb, but I know that no one will let me do that - both because it's a stupid idea, and because none of them knew what it would do to myself.

Then realisation hits me. "Deaton wasn't talking about my Mate when he said 'she's coming for the Fox'."

Realisation hits Peter. "Oh damn. He wasn't at all. He meant Kate was coming."

Derek narrows his eyes. "Kate came for  _my Mate_? Who does she think she is?!"

I place my hand on Derek's arm, calming the Alpha slightly. "She knows who she is. She knows that I've been Turned, but she thinks I'm just a Fox."

"Can you hide your wolf scent?"

"Yeah. I can make her think that I'm just a Fox. Then, she'll be in for a big surprise when I Shift in front of her and rip her throat out. Again."

"Stiles."

"No. I'm killing her. She took my Alpha, and my friend. Did I forget to mention that he's a part of my Pack?!"

"Stiles, you need to think this through."

"Bite me. Oh, wait. You already did."

I turn on my heel and walks out of the loft, Peter following me. I speed down the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator, and out of the building. I run into the Preserve, howling to signal my location to the rest of my Pack, and wait for them. Only minutes later they appear from the shadows, their eyes blazing with anger, and the scent of their need to kill Kate for taking their friend and Alpha.

My eyes burn brightly. "If we do this, we do this together. We fight to get our Alpha - our friend back from that monster. She doesn't get to mess with the Packs of Beacon Hills without a response any longer!"

The Pack nod in agreement, growls escaping them as my very words reach their ears and take a toll on the Werewolves and Werecoyotes. Lydia simply holds onto Aiden as they take off into the Preserve, the trees slight blurs as we run faster than we have ever run before. In mid-step, Malia and Theo Shift into Coyotes and speed ahead, malicious snarls leaving their mouths.

We reach the Hale house, and then we see Kate. She has her claws on Liam's throat, ready to rip it out at any given second. The Pack skid to a stop and I growl warningly at Kate, my eyes flashing dangerously. Her own eyes burn brilliant green in response and her face turns almost black as she Shifts, her canines lengthening and a snarl of her own leaving her mouth.

"Hello, Stiles," Kate says, her voice sickly sweet. "Come to get your Alpha back?"

I growl. "No, I've come to have a nice little talk that ends up with your throat ripped out for the last time."

"Very well."

Kate throws Liam to the side, ignoring the pained yelp from the young True Alpha. Hayden runs to his side and snarls at Kate, her own eyes a golden green colour. Kate ignores them and launches herself at me, only to be tackled by Malia and Theo. Whimpers sound and then next second the two Coyotes go flying into the trees.

Kate stands and stalks towards me, her claws out and ready to kill. I hold my hand up as the rest of the Pack go to attack her, and they stop, shock rolling through them but still listening to me. I grin, my ears, teeth and claws lengthening while my eyes burn a new level of dangerous. Kate pauses for a second to assess me, but then runs at me, snarls leaving her mouth and her eyes dark.

I duck all her swipes at me and then follows with a sucker punch to the gut. She staggers backwards a couple of meters and I run forward, slashing across her abdomen before flipping backwards to escape the kick she aims at my head. I grab her ankle out of instinct and drag her body with my own. She goes flying over my head, towards Lydia. Lydia screams, pushing it out in front of her, and forces Kate back towards me.

I jam my claws into her back and she gasps in pain. "You shouldn't mess with me, Kate Argent. You should have followed your little Hunter's Code and killed yourself when you found out you were turning."

She coughs up blood. "Then we wouldn't have had as much fun with little Derek."

I shove her to the ground with a snarl, dragging my claws out of her back. She growls in pain and flips over, kicking me in the head. I take it in my stride and flip again, landing in a crouch, a grin covering my face. I push off with my feet and claw her throat as I fly past her, my claws digging into her throat and catching on her oesophagus.

As I go past, it rips out of her body and stays attached to my claws. I land on my feet only metres behind Kate as her face turns back to normal and she drops to her knees, her hands covering her throat to try stop the profuse bleeding. I turn and look at the blonde woman, my face showing no signs of sympathy or regret.

"You deserve this, Kate," I growl, my features returning to normal. "I don't care what happens to me, or if my eyes change. You killed innocents, and you have hurt my Mate more than enough."

She falls to the ground, no breaths leaving her lips and her heart no longer beating. I drop the blood covered body part to the ground and walk away from the fallen Werejaguar. The rest of my Pack follow, Liam catching up to me and walking beside his friend. I look over to Liam and smile.

"I'm sorry about that," I say, ducking a branch. "I should have checked to see if you wanted her dead first."

Liam laughs. "God, Stiles. I might be an Alpha, but I'm not going to stop you from saving my life by any means necessary."

"Derek didn't want me to do it. None of his Pack did. They thought it would change me; change my eyes."

"You're a Turned Hybrid. I don't think the laws of the Werewolves bind you. I mean, look at Malia. She killed her family on a Full Moon. Her eyes were always blue."

"Yes, but she's a full-blooded Werecoyote. I'm a Hybrid of a Werewolf and a Kitsune - a goddamn Dark Kitsune to make things worse."

"Show me your eyes."

I look at Liam and make my eyes glow.

Liam grins. "You're good. They're still their deep purple."

"But?"

"The silver streaks are more prominent. The gold are fading. I don't think they'll change any more."

"Well, that's comforting. I don't need to turn into a full-blown Nogitsune again."

"Yeah, no. I heard about that, and I don't think I actually want to see that. Then again, you sounded really bad-ass while you were Void."

"Thanks, Liam. I'm serious. Now, I actually don't feel as bad about it anymore."


	22. Nogitsune

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

_One Week Later_

I sigh. They all know I killed Kate. I know that I should have told them, but Liam had told me not to - that Liam himself would tell Derek and his Pack. I heard from Ethan that Liam twisted the story so that Derek's Pack thought that Liam had ordered me to kill Kate if necessary, and that only our own Pack knew the truth - that I killed Kate of my own free will and without a second thought.

Derek hasn't spoken to me since that night, and I feel the pull of their Mate Bond begging for contact of sorts. Mainly physical, but what can you expect from a Werewolf and Kitsune Mate Bond? Cuddles in a goddamn park? Occasional messages of adoration? Longing and loving stares with non-verbal conversations?

Speaking of Mate Bonds, Valerie and Peter have fully Mated. I can smell them from over a mile away, and I can smell her Pack. They have joined up with Liam's Pack, and they fit right in just as Valerie said. The Werecoyotes and Werewolves became instantaneous friends with my friends, but the Kitsune were a little more hesitant getting to know my Pack. They had no problems getting along with me, but that's due to the Kitsune part of me.

Valerie's Pack consisted of six Kitsune, six Werewolves, and two Werecoyotes. In order from the Kitsune to the Werecoyotes their names are; Sonya, Cayden, Kassidy, William, Gabriel, Nick, Meredith, Mitch, Maya, Rachel, Daniel, Dylan, Helena and Sarah. Some of them have harsh pasts and suffer from minor PTSD, but the majority are almost happy-go-lucky and seem to care very little about what happens.

I am currently sitting with the Kitsune and getting to know them. "So, I kind of know your names, but I don't know your type. I hope I'm not intruding or anything. I'm just intrigued. I've only really met three other Kitsune."

The blonde girl laughs. "Well, my blonde hair says it all. I'm Kassidy and a Sanda, or Thunder Kitsune. Much like your friend Kira I might add."

The jock-like male grins at me. "I'm Cayden, and I'm a Yama, or Mountain Kitsune. Which actually explains my body shape if you think about it."

"Cayden," a light haired, eyed and skinned male admonishes. "That's self-absorbed. Anyway, I'm William, or Will, and I'm a Seishin, or Spirit Kitsune. There are very few of us these days."

A fiery-eyed male scoffs. "Speak for yourself, Light Boy. Us Fire Kitsune are perfectly fine."

An identical male pushes him slightly. "Gabriel, he means all Kitsune. Not just the Seishin or the Kasai."

"Nick, douse that fire will you? It's getting rather large."

Nick - the obviously calmer twin - frowns. "Gabriel, I might be a Kawa Kitsune, but you know that I can't create the water."

Cayden raises his eyebrow at the twins. "Stop it, the both of you. Sonya is still sitting there and waiting for her turn."

Sonya, the dark haired girl that barely spoke, finally speaks after everyone says what they are. "I'm Sonya, and I'm the same as you, Stiles. I'm a Dark Kitsune."

I move to sit next to her, wrapping my arm around the fragile girl. "You're alright here, Sonya. You don't have to be afraid. None of us are going to hurt you."

"Thank you, Stiles. You're too kind. You remind me so much of my brother when he was still alive."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Was it recently?"

She shakes her head. "He died many centuries ago. He would be a thousand by now."

I visibly pale. "Was he a Dark Kitsune as well?"

"Yes. I sense him within you, Stiles. He chose you as his host - his object of revenge on Noshiko for offending him during the World War. I apologise for his behaviour."

"What was his name?"

"It was Stephen. He was a gentle soul before they murdered him and he became a Spirit Being."

"He spoke of you, Sonya. He loved you, and he is sorry that he abandoned you."

"It's quite alright. I will see him soon. We aren't immortal, you know? We can die quite easily, but not as easily as the rest of our kind. It takes a sword forged in our own Fox Fire. No other Fox Fire can kill us."

I stares at the ever growing fire in front of me and it hits me; I can die. I don't want to be a Fox. I never did, but I got chosen to be one anyway. That's one thing I can't change. I can rid myself of it once and for all - and I don't care how I do it. Death or not, I am going to rid myself of the Fox once and for all.


	23. Dominate

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

Aside from the obvious, everything has been working out just fine for the Packs of Beacon Hills. Just the thought of a war between the three Packs sends chills up my spine. It would be a blood bath and the Humans would get caught in the crossfire. There would only be one, possibly two Packs standing at the end of it, and I know that one won't be my Mate's Pack.

 _'The thing is, Stiles,'_  Peter says through the mind link.  _'Just because everything seems to be  alright, doesn't mean that it really is.'_

I roll my eyes.  _'Thanks for the vote of confidence, Creepy Petey.'_

_'No problem. I'm not the only thinking it. I'm just the only one voicing it. Even ask your friend Scott. He's the main instigator of this, you know.'_

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'You've been so caught up in our Pack that you haven't spent any time with your other friends. I'm not saying this to be cruel, I'm trying to help you out here. Either way, Scott feels abandoned.'_

_'How do you know all of this?'_

_'I have an informant in their midst. What do you take me for, Stiles?'_

Realisation hits me.  _'Alex. Alex is your informant.'_

_'Very good, Stiles. Anyway, it's a good thing she's in.'_

_'Why?'_

_'I know what your Mate's planning.'_

_'What is he planning, Peter?'_

_'He wants to be the only Alpha in Beacon Hills. Guess where that plan is going.'_

_'He's going after Liam.'_

I sever the mind link and start running. I start to think that Peter is lying, but then growl at myself. Peter has changed ever since he found his Mate and joined a Pack. My friend wouldn't do that. I know that all too well. I know that Peter won't let his friend or any of his Pack die. I know from firsthand experience.

I skid to a stop in front of Liam's house, a growl leaving me when I see Derek's glowing eyes. "What are you doing, Derek?"

Derek's eyes swing to his Mate and go wide, the red glow brightening. "Stiles, go home."

"What are you doing here, Derek? It sure as hell doesn't look like a friendly chat. I can smell your entire Pack. This is an ambush."

"Go home, Stiles. Don't get in the middle of this."

I force my way into Derek's mind and snarl. "Peter was right. You want Liam dead. You want to be the only Alpha here. That won't be happening, because guess what, Derek? If Liam gets killed, you'll have his Pack on your tail for the rest of your life. If Liam dies,  _I_  will be the Alpha, and, if you kill me, you kill yourself in the process."

"Stiles," Liam says, opening the front door and walking outside. "What's the matter? I can smell the anger radiating off you. Betrayal too. What happened?"

"Derek wants to be the only Alpha in Beacon Hills. He wants you dead."

Liam's ruby red eyes fly to Derek and he growls warningly. I watch the exchange between the two Alphas and my eyes burn purple, the shots of silver more prominent than ever before. Before Derek can do anything, Hayden, Malia and Theo seem to appear out of thin air. Growls fill the street, and the rest of Liam and my Pack appear out of the darkness. Following them out are Derek's wounded Pack.

Derek meets my burning eyes and sighs, his own eyes returning to their hazel colour. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I didn't mean for it to go this far."

I shake my head. "You want my friend - my Alpha - dead, Derek. That's something I can never forgive. Even if you are my Mate. There's no forgiveness for this mistake."

Liam looks at his Beta. "Stiles, it's alright. He's a dominant and possessive Alpha. He and I are much the same. I don't blame him for this. I wanted him dead as well, but, I must admit, I never actually planned to go through with it."

"There are three Alpha's in Beacon Hills, and yet only two of you want the others dead or gone. Valerie is quite content with living under the rule of a Werewolf Alpha that respects and accepts herself and her Pack. Why can't you be content with being an Alpha with an allied Pack, Derek? Liam is no threat, and neither is Valerie."

Derek shakes his head. "It's not me that wants the Alphas dead. It's my Wolf."

"Good on the stupid thing. Control it. I'm controlling mine - as well as my Fox. If I can do that and be as young as I am, then you - who is a born Werewolf - can control your singular being inside you."

"Stiles, I'm sorry."

"No, Derek. Not this time. This time, you have to work for it."

Liam steps between us and I realise how close Derek and I are. I have walked up to him in the middle of my rant and am almost in my Mate's face. Then I realise that my claws are digging into my palms and blood is trickling to the ground. I let out a breath and Shift back, my wounds healing as soon as my claws retract.

Liam places his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Sti. Nothing happened. He's your Mate. You have to forgive him eventually. I forgave Hayden, and she forgave me. Every Mate has to forgive their significant other at one stage in their lives."

I sigh, my eyes returning to their usual whiskey brown. "I stand by what I said, Liam. He has to work for it."

"Don't make him work too hard for it. He needs you, and you need him. Don't forget the Mate Bond. If you stretch it out too far, it will force you both to do something to restore the balance. There's no use fighting it, Sti."


	24. Conscience

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

Derek walks over to me, his eyes burning a deep red I have never seen before. "Is there something you want to tell me, Stiles?"

I think for a moment. "No. Not that I'm aware of."

"You want to rethink that?"

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing, Der."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Derek, what do you think you're doing?"

Derek's hands are trailing from my knees up my thighs. Warmth shoots through my body at the contact and my eyes flutter shut. Fingers grip my waist tightly and I jerk forward at the contact, my sensitive sides being one of my flaws. Derek chuckles and I open my eyes to glare playfully at my Mate.

I trail my fingers up Derek's arms and watch as the Wolf under them squirms at the fiery trails being left up his arms. A smirk sneaks onto my face and I grip the short hairs on the nape of Derek's neck, tugging them lightly. My smirk turns into a grin as the older male's head drops back into my awaiting hand and a low growl leaves the Alpha.

"Two can play at this game, Der," I growl lowly, my eyes flashing purple. "You're not the only one that knows their Mate's weaknesses."

Derek looks up at the younger male and his eyes narrow playfully. "I'm glad, Stiles. It would be such a pity if the pleasure didn't go two ways."

Derek lifts me off the bench and carries me over to his bed, gently digging his fingers into my sides. I let out an unplanned whine and drop my head forward. I didn't think Derek would use that against me, but I was wrong. I decide to play dirty - just like Derek wants to.

My eyes change to a burning purple and I elongate my teeth slightly. I run them over the tender skin of Derek's throat, getting the response I want. Derek's breathing hitches and his heart stops for a split second, making me smirk against my Mate's throat; my Mate's Mark. I pull back and look up at my Mate, almost daring him to do something.

Derek's eyes are darker than ever, and there is a sense of danger in them. He drops me onto the bed and climbs on top of me, Derek's own teeth at their full length and his eyes burning like no fire I have ever seen. I grin up at my Mate and pull him down, simultaneously pulling on the hairs on the back of Derek's neck.

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

I wake with a start, sweat running down my face and dripping onto my bed and sheets. My eyes are wild and my heart is the same. It's beating a million miles an hour, and I can't stop it. The need and longing is pumping through my body, but I can stop that. I squeeze my eyes shut and dig my razor sharp claws into my palms, drawing blood and simultaneously calming my raging pulse.

"I need to stop this," I growl under my breath. "This is goddamn ridiculous."

"Are you telling me?" Peter asks, leaning against the doorpost with his arms crossed. "Or are you telling yourself that?"

"Myself. What are you doing here, Peter?"

"I sold my apartment and your father said Valerie and I could stay here until we got a new house. We might be getting one close to you, or one close to Liam's. The rest of the Pack are almost undesirable to be near. Well, except for my murderous daughter that is."

"Much like you in that department."

"Not any more. That's because of Liam and yourself. You both showed me a better way. I must admit, I was willing to ignore you and kill Kate myself that night, but I went against my judgement. I'm glad now."

"You've got a conscience now. How amusing. Peter freaking Hale has a conscience, everyone!"

Peter playfully glares at me. "Oh shut it, you hyperactive spaz."

My father pokes his head into the room, his expression hilarious. "Did I just hear you say that  _Peter_ has a  _conscience_?"

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

Apparently, everyone now knows that Creepy Petey has a conscience of sorts. I have to admit that it is funny to hear their Pack almost riot through the Pack's shared mind link. I am laying on my bed, almost crying of laughter at the exclamations of my friends and the chagrined expression on the former Alpha's face.

"Hey, Peter," I say, looking over at my friend. "I didn't mean to cause such an uproar."

Peter fondly rolls his eyes at me. "It's fine, Sti. They would have found out either way. Better sooner than later, right?"

"Are you referring to myself or yourself? Hmm?"

"Both. You and Derek  _need_ to fix this before it fixes itself. Believe me, I've seen it. It's not pretty, Stiles."

I walk out of the room, leaving the Wolf in my room to go through his newly found conscience. I am faintly aware of my body moving - walking out of my house and in the general direction of Derek's loft. I catch the scent of my Mate and snap back into reality. I see the giant metal door in front of me and sighs. Damn the Mate Bond.

I open the door with little hassle, and close it with the same amount of exertion. I walk over to Derek and stand there, silent, until the Alpha turns around and sees the fragile Hybrid. His eyes flare red and I feel the Mate Bond tugging. It's trying to get me closer to my Mate, but we are both fighting it.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Derek growls.

I narrow my eyes, still annoyed at my Mate. "Ask the goddamn Mate Bond. Do you think I want to be here?"

"You tell me."

"I don't know if I can trust you any more, Derek. You attempted to kill my friend."

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I don't know what else I can say."

"That you'll keep your claws and teeth out of my Alpha perhaps. Also, you can prove that I can still trust you. I don't know, Derek! This is on you."

Derek moves quickly and pins me up against the wall, his eyes burning with anger. "It's not my fault some crazy Werejaguar kidnapped me. It's not my fault the Pack came after me. It's not my fault that you being you got so badly hurt that it tipped Liam over the edge and made him into a True Alpha! It's not my fault you accepted the Bite! It's not my fault you're a goddamn Hybrid with two Mates!  _It's not my fault, Stiles!_ "

I shake my head, my own eyes burning with anger and full of pain. "It's mine. I know. I'm sorry, Der. It's all my fault. If I had of just kept the body in the woods to myself, then Scott would still be human and none of this would have happened. Everyone would still be alive, and no one would be trying to kills us all every second of the day. It's all my fault."

"No, Mieczyslaw. It's not."

"You sneaky bastard. You figured it out."

"I did guess 'Miguel', but then I did some research. You can't hide anything from me."

"Except that Peter has a conscience?"

"He  _what_?!"


	25. Blood Fox

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

Some things are just not meant for ears. Of course I'm not talking about Peter having a goddamn conscience. Stop getting your hopes up, people. I knew that the news of me killing Kate Argent willingly would eventually reach my Mate's, and my Mates Pack's, ears. That, of course, is what I am talking about.

"Derek, just listen to me!" I cry, trying to tell my Mate what happened.

Derek spins around, his eyes red. "You want me to  _listen to you_?! You  _killed_  Kate Argent, Stiles!"

"As if she didn't have it coming! We all know someone from one of our Packs would have killed her! I'm betting it would have been from mine for taking one of our own! I just did what I had to do to protect my friend!"

"Did you consider what it might do to you?!"

"Yes, and I didn't care! The need to protect your Pack overrules the worry about your eye colour and conscience, Derek. You of all people should know that!"

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

That was the last time I talked to Derek. It was a few weeks back. The Bond is stretched to its absolute limit, and it's about to backfire on both of us. It's just that some things can't be helped. Derek's rage and complete lack of understanding is the reason this has all happened. He is quick to anger and slow to reason. Some things will never change.

"Stiles," Sonya says, poking my arm repeatedly. "Are you alright?"

I smile at the Nogitsune. "Yeah. I am. It's just the Mate Bond with Derek."

"Stretched to its limit. Am I right?"

"Yeah. It's not on me this time. It's on him."

"How so?"

"He won't let me explain why I killed Kate Argent."

Sonya smiles at me sadly. "He may have a small recollection of his feelings towards her. There is always that possibility."

I glare at the ground. "They were together back when they were teenagers. If he still has feelings for her, then I am concerned as all hell."

"Go talk to him, Stiles. He needs you."

"It's obvious he doesn't."

She laughs. "He's a grumpy person by nature. You need to make him realise that he needs you."

I smirk. "I'll just play with Mate Bond then."

"Now you're thinking like the Fox."

I grin at Sonya and jump to my feet, pulling her with me. "I am a Fox."

I Shift into my Fox form with minor hassle and run into the trees, the air rushing through my fur and making me shiver. It's a feeling I'm never going to get used to. I'm not sure if I want to stay a Fox anyway. I mean, it's causing more drama than it is good. It does have its perks, but lately none of them level out the fact that I have another Mate somewhere.

A howl breaks me from my thoughts and I look up to see brilliant red eyes gleaming at me in the darkness. Derek Hale everyone. I grin at him and run away, skittering in the leaves and sending them flying into his line of vision. He growls at me and thunders after me, not bothering to even try to hide that he is chasing me.

 _'Stiles,'_  Liam says.  _'What in hells name are you thinking?'_

 _'I want to have some fun,'_  I say, laughing.

_'Just be careful. This is Derek after all.'_

_'Why do you think I'm doing it in the first place?'_

I sense Derek's hand reaching for my tail.  _Oh no you don't._

I leap to the side and swiftly dodge the tree I almost rammed into. Derek growls and follows me, his growl gaining a playful edge. I yip playfully back and run faster, appearing to be a streak of dark orange in the night. The moonlight hits me and I stop dead, making Derek run into me and go flying over my head. Oops?

He knocks a tree over and groans, rolling onto his stomach to look up at me with a glare. It vanishes suddenly and is replaced with wonder and shock. His eyes return to their normal hazel colour and he climbs to his feet, walking over to me hesitantly. It's like he thinks I'm going to vanish into thin air. Not this time.

I look down at my usually deep orange fur and stare at it. It's closer to a deep, blood red, and the tips of the hairs are black. Although, where the moonlight is hitting it, they are a sort of red-purple colour. My usually white paws are an iridescent silver, and I can only imagine what my eyes are like.

Derek carefully places his hand on my head and turns it, marvelling at something. "Your eyes..."

I raise my eyebrow. Wait, do Foxes even have eyebrows?

"They're bright purple. Like, really bright. There is so much more silver in them than I ever realised. They're one of a kind, Stiles. When they're in the moonlight-" He cuts off in mid-sentence and jumps back, his eyes wide and fearful.

I jerk back at his sudden movement.

"They just turned pure silver for a split second. It's the moonlight. Also, close to a Full Moon. That explains it."

I walk over to him and sit, leaning on him. I nuzzle into his warmth and feel his body shake as he chuckles. He wraps his arm around me and leans his head against mine. It's a strange sensation. Nobody has ever had any contact with me while I'm in this form - excluding the fight Derek and I had almost two months ago.

Two and a half months since everyone found out I am a Hybrid...

Two months since Valerie came to Beacon Hills...

A month and a half since Derek and I Mated...

A month since I killed Kate...

What's going to happen next?


	26. Fox Pup

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

_Full Moon_

We don't have to be chained up tonight. It's not some special Full Moon this month. Instead, it is a normal Full Moon and we are all left to our own devices. Even with the Full Moon's light filtering down through the leaves of the trees and hitting us, we are in full control. Derek and I are Shifted into our Wolf and Fox, and everyone else is as fully Shifted as they can go. They haven't evolved yet, and we're not sure if they will.

Theo and Malia are Coyotes of course, and Valerie's Kitsune are in their Fox forms. Only one of her Wolves can fully Shift into a wolf, but they have decided to stay like the other Werewolves as to not feel left out. Being able to fully Shift is considered a blessing of sorts. I'm guessing it's because it allows you to be truly free. In a half Shift, you're limited.

I look back at the three Packs and smile internally. Though we may be three Packs, tonight we are one. One with three Alphas. Well, four if you want to include me, but let's not do that. In the assembly behind Derek and myself, the three Packs are merged, they are all mixed and are not near the normal members of their Pack.

For those who are confused, what I'm trying to say is that Valerie's Pack members, Derek's Pack members, and Liam's Pack members are scattered. Uh... Valerie's Pack members aren't clumped together, and neither are Derek's or Liam's. They are diverse...assimilated if you will. There is no segregation within the Packs. Tonight, they are all the same.

A yip like howl sounds from Valerie, and it receives a chorus from her Pack. Derek lets out a short howl, and his Pack reciprocate the howl. Liam lets out a longer howl than Derek, and then my Pack follow his lead. I look up at the white moon and let out my own howl. It's like a Wolf howl, but the small bark-yip like sounds that seem to mix in with it make it unique.

The Packs howl with me and it sounds like a piece of music crafted by Beethoven himself. The howls travel through the night air, and I know that Allison, Chris and Lydia can hear them wherever they are. The complete and utter happiness and unity can be told from the howls, and it can also be told that the unity is unbreakable. In the distance, two humanoid howls can be heard, and I know that it is Allison and Lydia.

 _'They are definitely a part of our Packs,'_  Liam says, laughter in his voice.

I roll my eyes and look over at my Alpha.  _'Of course they are. We wouldn't be able to get rid of them for the world.'_

 _'They're our Mates,'_  Aiden says, nudging Isaac.

Isaac growls in agreement.  _'Always have been, and they always will be.'_

Derek sits down next to me.  _'Even if you have more than one Mate, we are still Mates first. Above them. Right?'_

 _'Of course, Der,'_  I say, looking up at the sourwolf.  _'There's no one else I'd rather have as my Mate than you.'_

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘** _  
_

The next morning I woke up to sheets tangled around my legs and a warm body behind me. No, Derek and I didn't sleep together. We haven't since we Mated. There is a tenseness in that area of our relationship, and neither of us know why. Either way, I don't really see us getting that intimate any time soon considering that there is danger on the way.

Don't go telling me there isn't. When isn't there danger in Beacon Hills? Let me see.... Oh, that's right. Absolutely never! There is no such thing as peace in this town. There is only the calm before the storm. That's all this is.

As if on cue, the door to Derek's loft flies open and shouts fill the building. "Derek! Stiles! We have a problem!"

Derek groans, nuzzling into my neck. "Make him go away."

I roll my eyes and shove Derek's arm off me, jumping out of the bed and walking out into the main room. "What's going on, Peter?"

Peter looks up at me with wild eyes. "Valerie...."

"What's happened to her?! Peter?!"

"She's...."

His eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls to the floor. I groan and run over to him, picking the idiot up and laying him on the couch. Derek walks into the main room with an annoyed expression on his face until he sees his uncle out cold on the couch. At that, his expression changes to one of surprise and confusion.

"He passed out?" Derek asks, jabbing his uncle in the face. "The  _Peter Hale_  passed out?"

I nod. "Something's up with Valerie."

I pull out my phone and unlock it. I ignore the different messages from my friends and go to Valerie's contact. I click on it and press the call icon. Lifting the phone to my ear, the sound of dialling fills my ears, and then it starts to call. Not even five seconds later, someone answers the phone.

"Stiles?" Valerie's worried voice fills my ears. "Is Peter with you?"

I sigh in relief. "Yeah. He's passed out on Derek's couch."

"Oh, thank goodness."

"What's wrong with him? He came in screaming bloody murder and then passed out after saying your name."

"I told him that I am pregnant and he freaked. Then he just ran."

"You're pregnant?!"

Derek jumps at my sudden exclamation and his eyes blow wide. "Wait. Val's pregnant?"

Valerie laughs a little. "Yes, Derek, I'm pregnant."

My shock is suddenly replaced by fear. "Val..."

"Yeah?"

"Who's baby is it?"

Silence. No one says anything. Derek is staring at me with shock filled eyes, and there is a hint of hurt in them. Valerie isn't saying anything, and that alone gives me a bad feeling. The silence is broken by Peter groaning and moving into a sitting position on the couch. His blue eyes fly to me and widen when he sees the phone in my hand.

He motions to the phone. "Is that Val?"

I nod, not trusting my voice.

He snatches the phone from me and holds it to his ear. "Val? It's Peter."

Valerie says something, her voice sounding strained.

"Just...come over to Derek's loft. Please, love."

She sighs, but from the tone of her voice I can tell that she is agreeing.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. I love you."

Valerie replies and then Peter hangs up, handing me my phone back. A tense silence fills the loft, and it's all because Valerie is pregnant. Derek is still staring at me with a hurt expression, and it's making me fear for my life. Peter is looking between us with a confused expression, and neither of us fill him in.

Me? I'm staring at the phone in my hand with disbelief and fear.

What if it is my child? What then?


	27. Blood of Truth

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

The door opens not long after Peter hangs up. Valerie walks in and shuts the door behind her, her worry clear as daylight on her face. She hurries over to Peter and pulls him into a hug, wrapping her frail arms around him and holding him tightly. Peter responds by holding her gently and closing his eyes, seeming to relax as her scent encompasses him.

"Val," I say, pulling her from her moment.

Valerie looks at me with a weak smile. "Stiles."

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know. I talked to Deaton and he said we won't be able to tell until I'm further along. Supernatural babies surprisingly develop slower than Human babies, but they still seem to grow at the same rate. They do most of their developing in the final trimester."

I tangle my fingers in my hair and pull on it, emotions flying through me. The all too familiar sensation of a panic attack washes over me and I look up to see Peter's brilliant blue eyes staring at me with worry. The next second my knees give out and Peter quickly grabs my arm, holding me up.

"Stiles?" Derek's worried voice fills my ears, but it's all distorted. "What's happening?"

Peter's voice sounds right next to my ear. "He's having a panic attack. Derek, stay down here with Valerie. I'll deal with this."

My vision swims as Peter all but drags me to the bathroom. I almost trip several times, but Peter's firm grip won't let me fall. As soon as the carpeted floor is replaced with tile, I am sitting on the cold ground and Peter is kneeling in front of me, his eyes glowing their cold, steel blue. His mouth is moving, and I can barely make out the words.

"Stiles!" His voice becomes startlingly clear as he digs something sharp into my arm. "Stiles, look at me!"

I look up at him, my whole body shaking and my breathing and heart going a million miles an hour. "P-Peter..."

"Hey, it's alright. I promise."

"W-What..."

"It's alright. You just need to breathe."

"B-Baby..."

"Val's having a baby. Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"P-Peter...the baby..." Dark spots appear in my vision and my grip on Peter's shirt loosens drastically.

Peter's expression turns to horror. "Stiles, stay with me!"

My vision turns completely black and I hear a loud growl of annoyance. Pain flares up my arms and my eyes fly open, burning purple as I let out a loud gasp. My breathing starts to regulate as the sharp pain washes over me and brings me back to the present. My head drops forward and I look at my arms to see Peter's claws buried in my arms, blood trickling down my pale skin. A startling contrast.

"Stiles?" Peter asks, his voice soft and full of worry. "Stiles, are you alright?"

I nod shakily. "I-I'm good."

"Okay. Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Val's baby. It could be either of ours."

Peter face goes devoid of all emotion.

I meet his stone eyes and shrink back, wincing slightly as his claws dig further into my arms. "Peter."

He continues to stare at me.

My eyes burn purple and I growl. "Peter, let go of me."

Peter blinks rapidly and retracts his claws, but leaves his hands resting on my arms as they heal. He gets into a more comfortable position and stares at the blood covered ground. I stay still and mirror his action of staring at the floor. The way the blood has landed, it looks to be a pattern of sorts.

My eyes widen. "Peter... My blood..."

His eyes go wide as he sees it too. "It's...It's a person."

"It's not just anyone. It's you. Why are you in my blood?"

"Stiles, the baby. The baby isn't yours!"

"My blood can tell the truth. Let's add that to the list."

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

Everyone is staring at me with disbelief. I don't blame them. I could hardly believe it myself, and neither could Peter. Valerie and Derek didn't believe me until Peter and myself dragged them to the bathroom and showed them the image my blood had created right before my eyes. There's no doubt in my mind that it is Peter's now.

Scott is the first one to speak. "Valerie's pregnant, and your blood told you that it is Peter's and not yours?"

I nod. "That's basically it. It's not a surprise. Really. I mean, look at what I can do already."

"Controlling Betas and Alphas," Liam says, holding up two fingers. "Rendering Mountain Ash useless, reading our minds, and forcing us to tell the truth. Am I missing anything?"

"Hiding my scent, and moving objects with my mind."

"Right," Derek says sarcastically. "How could we forget that you almost broke my goddamn door when you got pissed at me?"

I glare at my Mate playfully. "If I remember correctly, you pissed me off. You didn't believe me when I straight out told you that I had been Turned."

"In my defence, you still stunk like a Human."

"Of course. I couldn't control my abilities back then, sourwolf. It was not long after that that I got a hang of them. Now, I have perfect control over all but one."

"The blood truth thing?"

"Yes, Der. The 'blood truth thing'."


	28. Phoenix

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

_One Month Later_

Remember how I said that danger was on the way? Well, it's here.

Everything is burning. Pack members are laying on the burnt ground. They're either out cold or dying. We haven't had the chance to check. Too busy fighting off this goddamn Phoenix. Not all of them are bad, but this one is just corrupt. All it wants is Power and total supremacy. It thinks it's more powerful than three Packs, and, right now, it's right.

It roars and grins at me, its eyes burning amber and challenging me. I snarl at the beast, my own eyes burning their deep purple, the silver more prominent than ever. We have learnt that the silver only does this in extreme situations. It's my Fox side - my Nogitsune half - coming out and giving me a Power boost.

Over the past month I have also learnt that I have the ability to share my Power with the Packs, and also take their Power. Right now, I need their Power. I take it from those passed out and feel my Power almost double, my eyes burning brighter and my muscles spasming under my skin. I flex my fingers and grin at the Phoenix.

It's in trouble now.

I half Shift and feel my teeth elongate, my ears doing the same. The Phoenix roars angrily at me and charges, its entire body covered in flames. I return to ferocious roar, but stand my ground. I know what it's going to do now. I've been studying its actions and attack patterns for the past hour. It's stupid enough to have one.

Animals don't need an attack pattern if they listen to their instincts.

As it reaches me, I step to the side and spin. I bury my claws into its back and yank my arm back, dragging it backwards and sending it back into a small clump of trees. The trees catch alight and I internally groan. More fire to put out. It roars in anger and moves faster than ever, darting towards me with fury alright in its eyes.

It grabs my arm and burns me as it spins me around, making my head tighten. I growl and use the momentum to go faster and knock it off its feet. It lands on the ground and I pull its arm hard. A loud crack fills the silence and is followed by a howl of pain. I land on the ground and roll as best I can, my hands running through the leaf litter to find the Chinese Ring Dagger than Allison dropped.

My hand closes around the handle and I rock back onto my feet. I slip my pointer finger through the hole and spin the blade, wrapping my hand around the hilt comfortably as it hits my palm again. I have had plenty of practice with these, and Allison was more than happy to help me train. They actually aren't that hard to learn to be honest.

Everything happens so quickly.

The Phoenix launches itself at me, its arm hanging awkwardly at its side, and wings spread out behind it. Pure fire. I push my fear to the side and let my animal side control me, ignoring the cries from the Packs surrounding me. I push off from the ground and feel the heat from the fire burn my exposed skin.

The pain rockets through me, but I barely pay attention to it. My anger overrides the pain. I kick the Phoenix in the head and, while it's disorientated, I drive the Chinese Ring Dagger into its heart. More pain explodes within my body, but I push it to the side and bury the dagger further into the Phoenix, making sure that it dies.

A piercing cry leaves the Phoenix's open mouth and every Pack member covers their ears. I wince and hold the dagger in place, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to block out the cry. I jerk the dagger quickly to the side and the cry stops abruptly, the Phoenix going stiff for a second before falling backwards and dragging me with it.

I pull the dagger out and stagger to my feet, wincing as pain flares in my abdomen. I ignore it and look at the Packs surrounding me. Derek's eyes are glowing red and full of fear and horror, and a hint of pride. Everyone else has similar emotions covering their faces and in their eyes, but the main emotion is horror. That's what confuses me.

"What's the matter?" I ask, looking around at them all. 

Derek stands and limps over to me. "Stiles, you're hurt. Badly."

"What?"

I look down at my abdomen and then everything makes sense. Their worry; their fear; their horror. The pain rocketing through me like there's no tomorrow. Well, there may not be a tomorrow for me. It's pretty bad looking if I say so myself. By the looks on their faces, it's not just me that says it looks bad.

There is blood covering the entirety of my lower shirt, but that's not all. There's an arm sized hole straight through my body, and the flesh around it is burnt beyond recognition, and so are a few of my organs. That's why it hurts so much, and why there's not that much blood. When the Phoenix caused the wound, it cauterised the wound at the same time.

I look up at Derek. "We need to get to Deaton and Chris. Now."

As soon as I say that, everything goes black and screams fill my ears.


	29. Comatose

**✘ i s a a c ✘**

_One Week Later_

Stiles is just laying there. He is deathly pale and barely breathing, but he is healing. He sustained more damage than the rest of us combined almost. There's no doubt about it, he is one tough Hybrid. Deaton told the Packs that if anyone of us had sustained this much damage, we would have died on the spot. 

He told us to be glad that it was Stiles and not anyone else. That's only due to Stiles being able to heal twice as fast as us - that is due to him being a Fox and a Wolf. We had to hold Derek back when Deaton said that. He wanted to claw Deaton's eyes out.

"Isaac," Allison says, walking over to me and leaning on me. "He's going to be alright. Stiles is a fighter, and the best one we know."

I wrap my arm around her waist and lay my head on her shoulder, breathing her comforting scent in. "I know, Alli. It just hurts to see him like this."

"It hurts Derek more, but I'm not belittling your pain."

"A Mate Bond hurts like hell when your Mate is like this. Even for a Human."

"I know, Isaac. I do."

Peter walks in with Chris in tow. "We have our Nine Herbs. This is going to help Stiles."

Allison and I stare at the two as they apply the mixture to Stiles' wound. He starts to writhe on the bench and I jump up, accidentally knocking Allison into a table. I pin Stiles' shoulders down and send her an apologetic look. She holds his feet down and smiles at me. She knows that it was an accident.

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

_One Week Later_

Pain. Goddamn the pain. Through the pain I can feel myself healing. How the hell am I healing so quickly? It can't be just my Hybrid genes. Wait. The Nine Herbs. Chris! He found them all. There's no way he would have got them all without help. Who would help him? Derek? No. Derek doesn't like or trust Argent. Peter? Of course. The creepy Werewolf would do that.

I force my eyes to open and groan, covering my eyes. Bright light. Goddamn it, Deaton. Get normal lights will you?

"I'm afraid that normal lights aren't ideal for surgery, Stiles," Deaton says, humour lacing his tone. 

I growl. "Well, they'd be ideal for supernatural eyes. They bloody hurt."

_Click._

Deaton walks somewhere. "You can open your eyes now, Stiles."

I uncover my eyes and slowly open them. He turned the lights off. Good. I push myself up onto my elbows and hiss at the slight pain in my abdomen. I pull my shirt up and am met with a giant purple and red mess on my gut. The outside has healed majorly, but it's the internal that still has to heal completely.

"How long until I can walk again, Deaton?" I ask, pushing my shirt back down.

Deaton pauses. "Possibly by the end of the week. You are healing extraordinarily fast. Even for a supernatural creature."

"The Nine Herbs helped."

"Actually, Stiles, they didn't help as much as you think."

"Derek?"

"Also didn't help as much as you think."

That just confuses me even more. "Then, if it wasn't the Herbs and Derek, what the hell was it?"

Deaton looks over at me with unusually soft eyes. "Stiles, you are  _the_  Hybrid. It's something that has been foretold for millennia. You are more powerful than anyone could ever imagine. That's how you have survived everything that has been thrown at you. You are the one thing they  _can't_ kill."

"What are you saying? Am I immortal or something?"

"No, Stiles. You're just extremely hard to kill."

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

"What the hell?!"

I smile and wave. "Hey, guys. I'm alive."

Their faces are shock covered and their expressions are down right disbelieving. They don't believe what they're seeing is real. I mean, come on, I was only out for two weeks. It's not like I actually died and came back from the dead. Wait. Did I actually die? Who bloody knows. Deaton probably, but I can't be bothered to actually ask him.

"Is everyone just going to stare at me?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

All of a sudden, a cry comes from the mass. "Puppy pile!"

"Shit!"


	30. Proposals and Stretched Bonds

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

_Two Months Later_

Time is flying by like there's no tomorrow. Honestly. The past two months have been unusually peaceful and downright perfect. It's been four years since Peter Turned Scott, Allison moved to Beacon Hills, and since Derek Turned Isaac, Erica and Boyd. It doesn't feel like it, but everything around me is telling me that it has been that long.

Isaac is going to propose to Allison tonight. I know right? It was a shock to me as well. Isaac hasn't told anyone else - not even Scott. I may have accidentally let it slip while I was talking to Derek and Liam, but Isaac told me that is was fine. He was going to talk to them about it either way. His next obstacle is Chris Argent.

I knock on the Hunter's door. "Chris, you home?"

"Of course I am." The door opens. "Come on in, Stiles."

I walk in and the door closes behind me, well, it tries. Isaac sticks his hand in and Chris allows the door to be pushed open. Isaac mockingly scowls at Chris as he walks in, closing the door. Chris gives Isaac his signature bitch face before walking into the lounge room, myself and the Beta in tow.

"What seems to be the problem?" Chris asks, facing Isaac and I. "After all, it is unusual for you two to turn up unannounced."

I slap Isaac on the shoulder and grin. "This little scared Beta has something to ask you."

Isaac jerks at the contact. "Jeez, Stiles. You couldn't have been more nice about it?"

"Hmm.. No way. This is a major thing."

Chris crosses his arms. "Now I'm starting to worry."

Isaac looks up at Chris with a sheepish smile. "Mr Argent, I want to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter. I am deeply in love with her, and your blessing would mean the world to me."

"It's about goddamn time, Isaac."

"W-What?"

"I've been waiting what feels like  _years_  for this." Chris smiles and pats Isaac on the back. "You have both my permission and my blessing. Congratulations, son."

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

"Isaac proposed to me!" Allison screeches, bouncing with happiness. "He actually proposed to me! I can't believe it! Can you?"

I laugh at the brunette, slinging my arm around her shoulder. "Oh, Allison. Of course I can believe it."

"Wait. You knew?! Stiles!"

"He was terrified you'd say no. I had to help the poor Wolf. He was afraid your father would shoot him, too. I had to go with him when he asked your father's permission."

Allison turns a light shade of red. "He asked my father's permission? He is so old-fashioned sometimes."

I grin at my friend, poking her cheek. "You're one lucky girl. You have the man everyone dreams of having."

"And you have Derek. What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing. There seems to be something wrong. He has been distant ever since my near-death experience. It's worse than him after Cora almost died."

"He's your  _Mate_ , Stiles. That close brush of death would have had an effect on him too. Not just you. You have to remember that."

I look down, falling back onto Derek's couch and dragging Allison with me. "Lately, he hasn't been much of a Mate. Look around you, Allison. Is he here right now? No. He's in goddamn South America with Cora. The Mate Bond is stretched to its absolute limit. It's starting to affect me physically now."

Allison pulls back from me and looks me once over. She is about to say something as she notices something. She takes a closer look and I have to force myself not to speed to the other side of the room. Her fingers take hold of my shirt and lift it up, revealing my way too visible ribs and sinking stomach.

Her eyes flicker to mine and she takes note of the dark patches of skin under my eyes that remind me of the Nogitsune every time I see them. Her eyes search my dull, brown eyes before moving around my pale face. My cheeks are hollowing out, my freckles seem almost black compared to my skin, and my lips are chapped.

"Stiles..." Allison can't seem to find the right words to convey what she feels by just looking at me. I can't blame her. "I..."

I smile weakly, poking her side. "I'm alright, Allison. I will always be alright. I have to be. I have had to take over for Derek as Alpha for his Pack while he's away. It's the best I can do. As well as living here."

"He's only been gone for a month... How is affecting you so much? It shouldn't be."

"Not even Deaton knows. Although, he does think it's because I still haven't found my other Mate."

"We have to find them, Stiles. You look like you're dying. Again. Twice is enough for an NDE. Hell, once was enough for me."

"You're alright, Allison. I'll be alright. Go tell Lydia, Alex, Hayden, Malia, Kira and Erica that you're getting married. Involve Sonya and Kassidy too. Even Valerie if she's up for it. Go have some fun, okay?"

"What about you though?"

"I'll call over Jackson, Theo and the twins if I get lonely. Promise."


	31. Fire & Water

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

Okay. I lied to Allison. I am definitely not going to call over anyone. It's not like they can come over anyway. Jackson is in South America with Cora and Derek; Theo and Malia aren't too fond of having to deal with Mate drama at the moment; and the twins have their own Mates to worry about. Danny is sick with the flu at the moment and Ethan is taking care of him, and Lydia has dragged Aiden away from the Packs on a short break.

I'm not even going to bother with Peter. He and Valerie are baby shopping. Honestly, she is only a few months along and yet they are panicking about absolutely everything. I don't see the drama - they aren't having the baby tomorrow or anything. They still have two trimesters to go. It is something truly strange.

Scott would be my next go to person, but he and Kira have started being intimate. So, I don't particularly want to be around that stench. Boyd and Erica aren't my favourite two people at this moment, so they're out of the running. Also, they have their own things to be doing without having to deal with their Alpha's Mate.

Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey are out on a double date of all things. Like, hello. What else would those sixteen-year-old children be doing other than that? Turning into rabbits probably. Okay, probably not rabbits. Most likely attempting to evolve and turn into a fully fledged Wolf - although it is a rare occurrence for that to even happen.

So, that only leaves Valerie's Pack. I'm not a big fan of the Wolves and Coyotes, so, that leaves the Foxes. Kassidy and William are probably the best bet to talk to out of the entirety of the Pack, but, like everyone else, they have something to do. So do Cayden and Sonya. That leaves the twins - Nick and Gabriel. Those two get on like a house on fire, which, in my opinion, is funny considering that Gabriel is a Kasai Kitsune.

I dial Nick's number reluctantly.

He picks up on the second ring. "Hey, Sti. What's going on?"

"Hey, Ni. Do you think that you and Gabe could come over for a while?"

"Yeah. Of course. Derek's loft?"

I smile. "You know so well."

"I'll see you soon, Sti."

"See you."

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

The twins don't even bother to knock. 

Gabriel just opens the door and walks inside as if he owns the place. Then again, he and Derek have actually started to get along. In short, they're brooding buddies. Since the two of them have started to get along, Gabriel has been spending a lot of his free time here - almost wiping the loft of my scent.

Nick is the cautious one. He silently walks in behind his boisterous twin and gives me a sheepish smile before closing the door behind him. Then the questions begin. It's a non-stop torrent of questions coming from their mouths, and I can tell that this isn't going to be ending anytime soon - they are basically bottomless pits of curiosity.

"Will you both shut up?" I exclaim, silence descending on the twins as their eyes go wide and they finally take in my appearance. I can't help the small smile that appears on my face as theirs drain of colour and their expressions turn fearful.

"Stiles," Nick says, his voice barely a whisper, but not so low that I can't hear it. "What's happening to you? You look like you're dying. Again."

Gabriel's eyes turn furious and his nostrils flare, the burning scent of anger filling the room. "This is Derek's doing. He has only been gone a month and this is happening to you. He never should have left - you never should have let him leave!"

"It can't be just Derek. This is too much. Wait. Stiles, don't you have another Mate?"

I nod, looking over at the calmer Kitsune. "I don't know who it is though. I can feel the pull, but I haven't found my other Mate yet."

"So, they're in Beacon Hills?" Gabriel asks, his eyes turning hopeful. Kitsune hate to see their own suffering. "Maybe we can find them! If it will make you better, then it's the only thing that we can do - we have to do it. You're going to die soon. There's no other option."

"Maybe you should just let me die."

I expect them to start shouting at me for being a selfish idiot, but they don't - they stay completely silent. Then, unexpectedly, warmth surrounds me and I am warm for the first time in weeks. Gabriel's high body temperature is keeping me warm, and Nick is, strangely, meeting his brother's high body temperature and making me warmer - almost like I am wrapped in a cocoon.

"You're not dying on us," Gabriel says, pure pain lacing his voice. There is no pain like losing a Pack member. If I remember correctly, Cora said that it is like losing a limb. "That is one thing that we will not allow. We're not losing another Pack member."

I can't help the tears that burn my eyes. "If we can't find my other Mate before Derek gets back, then, I am sorry, but, you will lose another Pack member."


	32. One of Them

**✘ j a c k s o n ✘**

Something is wrong. I don't know what, but I do know that something is unbelievably wrong. 

My skin is crawling and my mind is hazy. I feel cold, almost like I am in the snow with only a t-shirt and shorts. My body won't stop trembling, and neither will Cora's. Whatever is happening, it is affecting more than just myself. Even Derek looks sick - and he is even moving like it. He is struggling to stand, and there's nothing we can do.

"Cora," I say, making my dark haired Mate look at me. "We need to get back to Beacon Hills. This has to be linked to Stiles somehow. It's the only explanation."

Cora hums and nods her head in agreement. "I booked us tickets last night. The closest date I could get is next week."

"Somehow, I think that it's going to be too late by then."

"Jackson!" Derek yells. "Get Stiles-"

Derek is cut off by a coughing fit. It worsens by the second and then a wet sound fills my ears. Worry spreads through me and I run into Derek's room, stopping in shock at the sight in front of me. There is blood covering Derek's hand, and dripping from his mouth. He just coughed up blood. This is getting to be worse than I thought.

"Cora! He just coughed up blood!"

"Shit!"

"We need to get back to Beacon Hills  _now_! He's dying!"

"I can't get us there! There's no way!"

I curse and cover my eyes, trying to think. "Get Stiles on the goddamn phone!"

Cora hands me her phone. "I already dialled. You speak to him."

I hold the phone to my ear and the dial tone is all I can here. It is the longest twenty seconds of my life. The skin of my knuckle is held between my teeth and the skin is about to break. Just as someone picks up the phone, I bite through the skin and blood starts to run down my finger. I curse and put pressure on the bite so it will heal.

"Hello?" It's not Stiles' voice, but it is familiar.

"Nick?" I ask, confusion and worry flowing through me like acid. "What's going on? Where the hell is Stiles? Is he alright?"

"It's affecting you too, isn't it? You're cold and can't stop shaking. Is Cora the same?"

"Yeah, she is. Derek is worse than us though. He just-"

"Coughed up blood? I know. Stiles has been doing that for the past two days that I know of. It will only get worse."

"Why is it affecting Stiles quicker?"

He sighs. "It's not just quicker, Jackson. It's worse. Stiles can't even talk. Even with the entirety of his Pack here - minus you and Cora - he barely looks any better. Derek's Pack and Valerie's Pack are barely making a difference either. Derek needs to get back here soon."

I punch the wall and growl. "The closest date we could get is next week. I don't think either of them are going to make it until then."

White noise fills my ear and then another voice sounds. "Stiles is going to be dead by the end of next week, Jackson! Maybe before that! We don't have until next week!"

"Gabe? Listen to me, Gabriel. We can't get there any sooner. There has to be something that can be done. There absolutely has to be."

"We have been looking for his other Mate. So far, we have had no luck at all. It's like they're one step ahead of us, or even one step behind us."

"Do you have a scent?"

"No. Stiles does, but he can't move an inch without screaming in pain."

**✘ n i c k ✘**

"Just..." Jackson sighs and a pained groan sounds. "Shit. Derek, are you alright?"

Another groan sounds. "I'm fine. Stiles..."

"He's dying, Derek, and, from what I am hearing, he's not going to last the week."

"No. He can't die. Damn it."

"Gabriel and Nick are trying to find his other Mate. It's our only shot at keeping him - and you - alive."

"Gabe, do what you have to do. Save him."

Gabriel makes an agreeing noise. "We are. I promise that we will do our best."

Jackson sighs. "I'll let you two go take care of our Hybrid. Alright? We will take care of this stupid Alpha. Also, try leaving a scent trail for the Mate. Use Stiles' scent. It might work."

"We can-"

"Won't work," Stiles rasps, my eyes flying over to the pale Hybrid. "They aren't supernatural. Not like us anyway."

Jackson curses. "Try some tracking thing then! Just do something! We cannot lose him!"

"Jackson, just take care of Derek. I'll be alright."

Jackson grumbles, but agrees. He hangs up and silence fills the loft. Stiles' ragged breathing is the only sound that can be heard other than our heart beats. I watch as Stiles' eyelids flutter closed and his breathing begins to regulate. His breathing is so shallow and his heart is barely beating anymore. He looks dead.

Gabriel frowns. "A Mate that isn't supernatural like us? What is that meant to mean?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This is going to upset him. "Gabe, you know what it means. It's one of them."

"Stiles' other Mate is one of those animals?! No bloody way!"

"There's nothing else in this world that is like them, and that means that Stiles' other Mate is one of them."

Stiles groans in pain.


	33. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

The pain is indescribable. There are no words to describe the pain that is radiating through my frail body. There is one thing in Beacon Hills that can help me, and they despise supernatural creatures with a passion. I guess that is excusable after everything they have been through with my kind. It makes sense to despise us - we are beasts after all.

Then again, the thought of my Mate despising me makes me feel worse than I already do. It pains me to even imagine the hatred that would be burning in their eyes. I know they hate us, I can feel the constant hatred through the small Bond we have. Although, I may be completely reading into it the wrong way. It may be a hatred at themselves or someone that they constantly have to deal with.

Nick and Gabriel are out trying to find him. I managed to describe his scent with as little words as possible, and I am hoping that it has helped the two of them. It's hard to describe a scent on the best of days, let alone one I have only smelt from a distance. It is sweet, yet sour. It is almost like cherry flavouring. It is strange.

As soon as I had described the scent, Gabriel's eyes had turned hard and he had all but run from the loft. Nick barely reacted to his brother. He thanked me and followed his brother out, leaving me more confused than ever. It's not strange to see Gabriel storm out of places, but the complete anger and hatred in his eyes was strange.

He knows who my Mate is.

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

By the time the twins get back from searching Beacon Hills, they are exhausted. Gabriel collapses onto the couch and is out like a light. Nick is more civilised, of course. He quietly closes the door and walks over to me, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. He sighs and lays down, looking over at me.

I smile weakly. "Any luck?"

He shakes his head. "We couldn't find him anywhere. The rest of your Pack are out searching tonight. Derek's Pack are going to look tomorrow, and then my Pack's going to take over at sunset to give them a rest."

I can't help how my smile fades.

"We're going to take it in turns. We will find him, Stiles. He is extremely good at hiding. I know what he is, but Gabriel knows  _who_  he is."

"Who?"

Nick smiles. "He is someone who will love you like there's no tomorrow. I know that much. Don't even attempt to ask Gabriel about him, you won't get an answer out of him. He's too secretive. Believe me, I've tried to ask him. I got nothing."

"Good guy?"

"From how Gabriel acts, I'd say that your Mate has some serious issues. Although, my brother does tend to see the bad sides of people first. It's different to me. I see the good sides of people when I first meet them."

I raise my eyebrows.

"You? Gabriel instantly picked up on you being a Nogitsune. It's usually something that supernatural skip over when they can't see your Fox aura. They just assume that you're something else. Not us Foxes though. We can see right through you. Gabriel picked up on your aura instantly. He didn't see your bad side though." Nick goes quiet for a second, seeming to collect his words. "He saw your Mate's bad sides, as well as the Nogitsune that had previously inhabited your body for months. You don't have a bad side, Stiles."

I roll my eyes.

"I said you don't have a  _bad_  side. That doesn't mean you don't have something worse. You're the strongest of us all, and that has to come with a cost of some sort. Most likely something to do with your soul or mind. Then again, I might be wrong. You're the Apex Wolf. You have to be pure good to be that."

Nick's words bounce inside of my head that night. I can't sleep. I can't separate my pain from Derek's any longer. It has become one, and that means that Derek is getting worse. I can't get much worse than this - the next thing to happen is for my body to almost completely shut down and for me to go into a coma. 

After that, death.

Once the coma stage hits, I will only have a matter of days before I die. Maybe two at the most. I won't be able to stop myself from dying again. I don't have that kind of Power at the moment, and I refuse to pull strength from the Packs to keep myself alive until Derek can get back. I will end up killing them all within days due to the amount of Power I would need from them.

There's no two ways about it. I am going to go into a coma within two days after my body shuts down tomorrow night. It is going to happen so soon, and that's a scary thought. I am going to die before I get to see my friends happily married with children, and earning money to live in this small town; before I get to have a family of my own with the one I love.

There is nothing that can stop this except my other Mate.


	34. Better Left Unspoken

**✘ l i a m ✘**

The Pack is weakening due to Stiles' condition. From how things are looking, we have two days at most before Stiles dies before our very eyes. The death of a Pack member cannot be taken lightly. Physically, we will feel a pain like no other. Mentally, it will be a whole lot worse. The feeling of abandonment and emptiness will never fade.

Cora told us so. She knows better than all of us, and so do Peter and Derek. They lost their Pack - their family - and they are still carrying that burden and the accompanying scars and bleeding wounds. Their family burned to death in a house fire. Cora barely made it out alive, and Peter was lucky to survive as much as he did. True, he went insane in the process, but he is regaining his sanity. They are all regaining their sanity after everything they have been through.

My Mate slips her arms over my shoulders and rests her head on my shoulder blade. "I feel so weak. What are we supposed to do, Liam?"

I grasp her hands lightly in mine and drop my head forward in defeat. "I don't know, Hayden. We have to do more than just search for Stiles' other Mate. We have to find him. There's no other option. The Pack's are barely making a difference in his quickly deteriorating health."

"Everyone is here, Liam," Theo says, making me look over at the Chimera. "Everyone except Jackson, Cora and Derek. Danny is going to Skype them instead. It's the best we've got."

"Thanks, Theo. Go make sure Stiles is doing okay, will you? I don't want - or need - him dying on us tonight."

"Of course. Also, there's something you should know. He told me not to tell you until now. So, I do apologise for hiding this from you, Alpha."

"What is it?"

"Stiles told me that he is going to go into a coma tonight. His body is going to almost fully shut down and force him into a coma. After tonight, we have a maximum of two days before he dies. I'm sorry." Theo gives me a sympathetic smile before walking back out into the main room, leaving Hayden and I alone.

My eyes burn with tears and I can't help as they begin to fall. "Damn it, Stiles. You're just trying to protect us, and yet it is still hurting us. You are truly an idiot."

 _'Can't help it, Alpha,'_  Stiles says cheekily.  _'I have to maintain some part of my personality in death.'_

_'You are not dying on us, Stiles. That's an order.'_

_'I don't think Alpha orders are going to work this time, Liam. I am truly sorry, but there's only one way of stopping this - find him.'_

_'We are trying. He is hiding physically, and it is getting harder to track his scent.'_

_'Alexander. That's his name. It's all I know about him. You have two days, Liam.'_

_'We will do everything that we can.'_

Stiles mentally groans in pain, but it is weaker than ever.  _'My body is shutting down. You have to hurry.'_

I free myself from Hayden's hold and walk out into the main room, drawing all eyes to me and making silence descend over the Packs. I nod at Danny and he calls Cora. The screen on the laptop changes and our missing Pack members appear on the screen, Derek all but having a death grip on his sister to stay upright. It is not something I'd wish upon anyone.

"We have two days after tonight," I announce, watching everyone's reactions carefully as they take in my words. "Stiles' body is shutting down as we speak, and soon, he will be in a coma. We have to find his other Mate by midday in two days time, or we will be too late."

Isaac looks up at me with a broken expression. "He won't be able to be my best man, will he?"

"Isaac, there is no certainty he will die, but there is a possibility. A rather large one at that. We will scour Beacon Hills tomorrow and find Stiles' Mate."

"I wish we could help," Cora says, the regret and sadness evident in her usually calm voice. "We won't be there until next week. We're going to be on the plane on Monday, and we'll be there by Tuesday night at the latest."

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

That Pack meeting was one of the most tense things I have ever had to deal with. Even explaining to Mason what I was - what I  _am_  - wasn't as tense or hard as that. It didn't help that Derek had this look on his face. He looked so broken, and it seemed almost unfair that he is feeling that way. It was like he had been through enough, and losing a Mate is something that he shouldn't have to go through.

Then I remember that  _he_  was the one who left Stiles, and all my sympathy for the Alpha disappears. He does deserve something like this for leaving, but nothing this extreme. It is almost inhumane to be witnessing this without having anything to put him out of his misery with. Then again, he  _does_  deserve it.

"You're doing a Stiles," Nick says, looking over at me with an amused expression. "Keep those thoughts inside your head."

Peter nods in agreement. "Some things are better left unspoken, Alpha, and that is one of them. Although, I must admit that my nephew does deserve a little of this."

I make a noncommittal noise and don't reply.

"Liam?"

"It hurts. So much pain. I can't even imagine what Stiles is feeling."

"I hate to say it, but-"

"Then don't say it."

Peter stares after me with a dumbfounded expression as I walk away, catching up to Aiden and Lydia. She barely glances at me, but I know that Lydia knows what Peter was going to say. We all know that if we can't find his Mate, then there's only one way of relieving Stiles of this pain before it kills him - and that is killing him ourselves. 

I don't want it to come to that. I don't think any of us would want it to come to that, let alone do it. It is inconceivable, and completely out of the question. Stiles is not going to die by any of our hands - he is going to be  _saved_  by us. We  _are_  going to find this Mate of his, and they are going to make him better.

It has to work, because, if it doesn't, we are going to lose the one thing that is holding us all together; a Pack member; a brother; a lover; and a best friend.


	35. First Shot at Love

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

_Day One_

Being in a coma is strange. I can hear everything that is happening around me, but I can't move no matter how hard I try. My body is dying - I am dying - and everyone around me knows it. They're not ready to accept that fact, but I am. There is no way in hell that my Mate is going to want to be anywhere near me from the amount of pain I am causing him - and Derek as well. It's killing them both, but it will take longer for my other Mate to die from losing me due to him not being Marked.

I love them both, but I am always going to love Derek more. He was my first real love - not just a silly little crush. He was there when I needed him, except for now, and I don't blame him for leaving. Blood comes first - especially if it's your remaining sister. Derek Hale. I can remember the first time I felt true love for that sourwolf. I was only human at that time, and Derek was unaware that we were Mates.

**\- FLASHBACK -**

**_One and a Half Years ago_ **

_"Why the hell are you even planning on attempting this?!" I all but screech at the idiotic, nonplussed Alpha in front of me. He barely even flinches as I stand mere inches away from him, anger radiating out of my every fibre. "You are the worst strategist ever, and you have no survival instinct by the looks of things! And now you want me to stand aside while you send my friends to almost certain death?! Hell no, Derek! There is no way-"_

_"Stiles, shut up," Derek sighs, half glaring at me. Not a full one. That's different. "We have to do this. The Pack trespassed onto our Territory without invitation, and with malicious intent. We have to respond. There is no other way, and there is no way in hell I am letting a skinny, defenceless_ Human  _stumble around on a battle field to end up dead with a single hit."_

_"Derek-"_

_"Don't even start, McCall. He's not coming, and that's final."_

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

_"Stupid Werewolves," I mutter, making my way through the woods. "Stupid Derek. Stupid Territories. Stupid Packs. Stupid everything! And then they think they can tell me to stay and I'll do it. I'm not a freaking Beta, Derek Hale. I am a Human, and Humans can't be forced into submission by an Alpha."_

_"This is a stupid idea," Danny says, rolling his eyes. "Why did I let you drag me along with you?"_

_"I'm manipulative and controlling."_

_"Consider your manipulative limit reached. I'm going home."_

_"Fine. I'm going to find our Pack and whoop their asses for believing they could leave me behind."_

_"The last time you did this, you ended up in hospital. Don't forget, you're still recovering!"_

_"Go home, Danny. I'll be fine."_

_I ignore whatever Danny says and push forward, following the sounds of pained howls and snapping branches. I am determined to find them. I am not leaving them to fight alone. No way in heaven, hell, earth or purgatory, and whatever else is out there. Limbo. Blah blah blah._

_The sound of Wolves howling is all that I can hear to begin with, but then my Human ears pick up the smaller sounds. There are footsteps and snarls and the sound of pained whimpers accompanying the howling, and it scares me like nothing else._

_It sends chills up my spine and makes my mouth go dry with fear. It's instinct to start crying, but I hold that at bay. I have to - crying isn't going to get me anywhere right now. They're all in trouble, and I have to do something about it. I have to. I can't leave them to die._

_The Wolf I love is where ever that fighting is happening, and so are my friends. I feel my heart start to pound faster with fear and that's eventually all I can hear. My pulse races like never before and I feel sick to my stomach, the pounding not exactly helping that fact._

Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

_The sound of my pounding heart blocks everything else out and it's all I can focus on, my breathing becoming irregular and my vision starting to blur. Someone moves into my line of vision and all I can make out is their bright blue eyes. A whimper escapes my mouth and I stagger towards the blue-eyed person._

_"What are you doing?!" the blue-eyed person hisses, their eyes widening. "You shouldn't be out here! You're still healing and you could die out here! This is no place for a Human."_

_I stare at the person. "Where is he, Peter?"_

_"Stiles-"_

_"Where is Derek?!"_

_Peter's eyes fly wide and he falls to his knees, his mouth open in a silent gasp. I cry out and try to run from whatever hurt Peter. My foot catches on something and I fall to the ground, smashing my head on something hard and making my head scream in pain. I look up into a pair of golden eyes and that is the last thing I see before I pass out._

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

_I wake to the sound of hushed whimpers and whispers. Something is wrong. There has to be something wrong. They're whispering. I crack open one eye and then they both fly open. The entire Pack is standing around me, concerned looks on their faces, well, all except one. Derek's face is absolutely livid. That's no shock in any way, shape or form._

_"Hey, sourwolf," I tease, drawing all eyes to me. Even Derek looks relieved to see that I am alright. "Sorry about running off, but I am the one you can't control."_

_Derek grumbles. "You almost died out there. If Peter hadn't recovered and killed that Werewolf, you wouldn't be being a sarcastic little shit right now."_

_"Hey, Creepy Petey! Thanks for saving my life again!"_

_Peter's laugh echoes through the loft. "How many times is that now?"_

_I pause, thinking for a moment. "Almost ten."_

_"You're one danger magnet, Stiles. There's no doubt about that."_

**\- FLASHBACK OVER -**

It feels like it was so long ago when, in reality, it most certainly wasn't. It was only a year and a half ago. Time has flown, and so much has happened since then. Then again, there is so much that has not changed even considering that fact. Some people are still gone, and others are going. Whether they're dead or alive, they're gone from our lives. It's a morbid thought, but it is one hundred percent true.


	36. Half Bloods

**✘ l i a m ✘**

Stiles is weakening at a faster rate than ever. We may not have as long as we should. It's something that we can't think about though. Our top priority is finding Stiles' other Mate. Then again, some things are easier said than done. This other Mate of his is a master at hiding himself and his scent from this world, and those of us in it. All we know, other than that, is his name - Alexander.

Alexander means 'defending men'. It is derived from Greek αλεξω _(alexo)_  'to defend' or 'help' and ανηρ _(aner)_  'man'. If this Mate is anything like his name, they should be Stiles' better half. Well, better third actually. Anyway, this Mate should be protecting his Mate from certain death if he has any say in the matter. He should be in that loft, bringing his Mate back from the brink of oblivion.

Wait. If he has any say in the matter?!

I stop in my tracks and stare in front of me, wide-eyed and shock filled. "He might not be having any say in the matter."

Hayden gives me a scolding look. "Honestly, Liam, this is Stiles' Mate. Anyone linked to that Hybrid would be as stubborn as all hell and have a say in the matter."

"Stiles said that his Mate is not supernatural  _like us_. So, that means, a non-shapeshifter. He's a Human for all intents and purposes, but, still a part of the supernatural world. Everyone in this world has a leader, Hayden. What if it is his leader that's keeping him from saving his Mate?"

"Liam, how can you think that?" Ethan growls. "Who in their right mind would keep two Mates apart?"

Aiden flicks his brother. "A sadistic bastard. That's who. Now, control that surprisingly violent temper of yours. We have a Mate to catch. I am not losing another Pack member."

Hayden's eyes go bright as if she realises something. Everyone else's eyes brighten as well and then start to glow with a mixture of anger and happiness. Then it hits me. The scent. Stiles' Mate's scent. Cherry and....no, it can't be. Stiles' Mate is one of them? A loud snarl breaks the silence and I look over at the Kitsune twins, Nick and Gabriel, to see Nick holding his snarling brother back.

"Stiles' other Mate is a  _Half Blood_?" I dare to ask, my own blood boiling with anger.

**✘ j a c k s o n ✘**

Something is wrong. I can feel the unadulterated anger flooding through the Pack Bond. There is a mix of relief and happiness within that anger, which, by my guess, means that the Pack has found Stiles' other Mate, or the scent. What is with the anger though? Shouldn't it be all happiness and relief? Shouldn't they be getting on with finding the actual Mate and taking them to Stiles? What's going on?

 _'Liam,'_  I say.  _'What in hell's name is going on?'_

Liam growls.  _'We found Stiles' other Mate.'_

_'What's with the goddamn anger then? Get them to Stiles!'_

_'They're a_ Half Blood _, Jackson! They're not getting within one hundred metres of Stiles!'_

My mind floods with images and horror pools in my mind, making my stomach turn and bile begin to rise in my throat.  _'No. Not one of them! They're going to kill us all! They don't see an in-between! It's all black and white to them! We're supernatural creatures, and they will kill us all without hesitation!'_

Some things just shouldn't exist. Supernatural creatures for one, and those who are half-blooded. It doesn't matter what they are half-blooded of, they just should  _not_  exist in this world. They call us abominations, but they are. At least we are full-blooded creatures - they are not. They're animals of a different kind, but animals nonetheless. So many of the supernatural have been slaughtered by them mercilessly. Nothing is going to eradicate that past.

There is no way that this is the truth. This has to be some sick joke.

**✘ p e t e r ✘**

Stiles looks so frail. He is almost as white as the sheets he is laying on, and his limbs are like twigs at best. They look like they could be broken by laying a single finger on them. The deep purple around his eyes makes my skin crawl. He looks like he is the Nogitsune again, and, while that is an interesting thing to behold, I would not wish for him to go through that ordeal ever again. His breathing is laboured, and his lips are almost as pale as his skin, chapped as well. His hair has even begun to pale in colour - the deep brown is now almost white-washed.

"He doesn't even look like himself," I whisper to myself. "This is killing him, and the entirety of our Pack."

_'Some things must happen, Hale.'_

"Get out of my head."

_'No.'_

"Are you even real?"

_'Of course I am. I am, as you call me, a Half Blood.'_

I growl. "Now I am done asking nicely. Get the hell out of my head."

_'The answer is still no, Hale.'_

"If you're not going to leave, then, tell me what the hell you want."

_'I want that monster in front of you to suffer, of course. Then, I want the rest of your disgusting species to rot in hell for even existing.'_

"The majority of these Pack members have done nothing to breach your ridiculous Laws! Not to mention, those Laws don't even have a place out here!"

_'Oh, Hale, those Laws have a place everywhere - even in this town crawling with supernatural vermin.'_

Then it hits me. "You're keeping Stiles' Mate from him."

They laugh. _'Of course I am. Can't have your kind defiling him any more, can I?'_

"Who is he to you anyway?"

_'You friend's Mate is my daughter's friend, and her boyfriend's brother. I am afraid that you cannot have him.'_

"You need to help Stiles! You're going to kill this friend of your daughter's by letting Stiles die!"

_'Oh, that's a shame. He is a fine warrior. He is going to be missed.'_

I clench my fists and growl.

_'Growl all you want. Your friend is going to die, along with his two Mates.'_


	37. Break Point

**✘ t h e o ✘**

He is dying.

There is no doubt in our mind about that fact.

We have to save him.

There's only one way.

Peter heard the voice of one of the Half Bloods. They are keeping Stiles' Mate away from Stiles to make him - and us - suffer for whatever some distant relatives of ours did to him and his family. He believes that we must pay for their mistakes. Oh well. How wrong he is. We won't go down without a goddamn fight. We are Werewolves, Werecoyotes, Kitsune, Kanima and Chimera. There is  _no_  way we are going down without a fight.

The Packs are unified in this.

I am broken from my thoughts by a scent. A growl rips its way from my body and my eyes glow dangerously. Clad in skin-tight black clothes, a figure shimmers into existence in front of me. Their brilliant green eyes and contrastingly blonde hair are what I notice first, then I notice the dangerously sharp blade in his hand. He is ready to fight if there is any sign of danger - or if I attack him.

"Half Blood."

"Werewolf."

"Chimera, actually."

"Ah. Makes sense now. Your sense of smell is too sharp to be Werewolf."

"What do you want? This isn't just a friendly little visit."

His eyes darken. "Of course not. My friend is dying. Whatever minute Mate Bond has been formed between your friend and mine, is enough to be killing him."

"What do you want me to do about it? We're doing all we can at the moment to find this friend of yours to save my friend. As you know, it's going terrible."

"How long until they die?"

This time, my eyes darken. "Tomorrow night. We have less than twenty-four hours."

"Shit!"

"Help us, Half Blood. If you know what's good for you, and your friend."

He glares at me. "I am helping you. My friends and I can do very little. There are few loopholes right now. We are being watched, and we are being threatened with the lives of those we care about. Very tight leashes."

"How exactly are you helping?"

"We're posted as guards around my friend. You're close to him. You can smell him, can't you?"

I shake my head. "Only you."

"Damn. It hasn't worn off yet. Scent hiding magic."

"How close is your friend?"

"Very. Find him. That's what you have to do."

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

Malia rolls her eyes. "You're trusting the word of one of these 'Half Bloods'?"

My patience snaps. "It's all we have! There is  _nothing_ else we can go off! Nothing, Malia!"

Everyone stares at me in shock, silence being a welcoming thing for once. Their shock is pooling in the room and I am struggling to stay in control, my eyes flickering between golden and normal, and my claws digging into my palms. This is affecting me more than the rest of them for some reason, and it has no logical explanation. None whatsoever. It's an antagonising thing, and it is only getting worse.

Malia is staring at me in shock. I have never snapped at her like that before. Shooting her was one thing, but snapping at her is something completely different. Physical pain heals, but not emotional pain. Time does not heal all wounds, it just teaches us how to live with the pain. That's the difference between physical and emotional pain - one is easily forgotten and the other stays with you forever.

"Theo, we will find him," Malia says softly, laying her hand on my shoulder. "I promise.  _We_  promise. Alright?"

I stare at her, my eyes burning with salty tears. "What if we don't, Mal? What if we can't save him? What if we can't save either of them? What if we can't save any of them? Stiles. Derek. This other Mate. They're all going to die, and we're going to lose a limb or two. Some of us might even die!"

Liam's eyes flash red. "Lydia?"

We all look at the distraught strawberry blonde.

**✘ l y d i a ✘**

They're looking at me.

I don't blame them. I must be a mess. I must look insane. I am insane, or I am going insane. Either works at this very moment. The voices are whispering. Someone is going to die. Someone is going to die soon. So very soon. There is going to be no stopping this death, and I am not sure whether it is going to be a good thing or not. There might be pain, and, yet, there might not be pain. It's hard to tell.

"Lydia?" Liam asks, half shaking me and making me look into his red eyes. "Lydia, talk to me. What's going on?"

I just stare at him, unable to tell him.

"Lyds?" Aiden asks, taking hold of my hand.

I barely react to the sudden contact, my eyes moving to the keys lying on the table in front of me. I stretch out my hand and pick them up, the voices getting louder. I get a closer look at the keys and fight a scream. Stiles' Jeep. It's the keys to Roscoe.

"No." My voice is shaky and empty, and sounds like it hasn't been used in a long time. "No. Please, no."

It's getting closer; the inevitable truth. It's building like nothing I have ever sensed before, and it's not showing any signs of slowing. It's worse than the Nogitsune, and I thought that nothing would ever amount to that. For once, I am actually wrong about something. That feeling alone makes me feel sick - no -  _sicker_. Then, I can't help it. I can't hold it back any longer. Too much pressure, too many voices.

I scream.


	38. Scream [Part 1]

**✘ s o n y a ✘**

_Day Two_

That scream last night can mean only one thing: someone is going to die. Banshees only scream when certain death is going to occur. Whether it is Stiles or not, we are not sure. All we know is that Lydia picked up the keys to Stiles' Jeep and screamed. That alone does not leave very many options. It is either going to be Stiles or someone extremely close to him. That includes his father, and his Pack and Mates.

Right now we are hunting for Stiles' other Mate. We don't have as long as we'd like, but at least we still have time to find them. Thanks to the surprisingly nice Half Blood that Theo somehow ran into, we know where we have to look now. We have around about one hundred metres cubed to search apparently, and we only have just under twelve hours to find this Mate before three people die for no reason other than some sadistic bastard wanting to make us suffer.

"Sonya," my Mate says, shaking me gently to bring me out of my thoughts. "We've almost pinpointed the exact building Stiles' Mate is in."

I smile properly for the first time in weeks. "Finally. We don't have much more time."

"We have twelve hours," one of Stiles' friends mutter. "We have plenty of time. If we can't find them within that time frame, what good are we as supernatural creatures and Pack members? We may as well be dying with Stiles."

"Isaac!" the Huntress snaps, whacking him over the head with her bow. "Stop it. Alright? We're going to find him. I promise."

His eyes flash as a growl leaves him. "You're Human, you can't physically feel the Pack Bond. It is literally impossible for you to ever feel it now. You have no clue how this feels."

"We aren't even in his Pack, Isaac. There is no Pack Bond."

"We are actually," Scott interrupts. "Derek's not here, and that means that we automatically become a part of Stiles' and Liam's Pack."

Isaac nods in agreement. "That and there isn't really two Packs. Derek's and Stiles' Mate Bond has linked the two Packs together. We just act like we're two Packs as to keep up pretences and keep complete control over Beacon Hills. Two Packs are better than one."

I frown, trying to wrap my mind around what Isaac just attempted to explain. "So, what you are saying is that your two Packs are all one Pack, but, at the same time, you are two Packs?"

Isaac and Scott nod in synchronisation.

Cayden chuckles next to me. "Of course. Everything that Stiles told us makes more sense now."

Gabriel bursts out laughing. "Oh my god. That means..."

He continues laughing and cuts off in mid-sentence. Nick gives his brother a strange look, but there is a grin forming on his face. Kassidy giggles herself and then it turns into fully-fledged laughter. That causes a chain reaction. Nick starts to laugh as well. William has tears running down his face from laughter and is leaning against a wall to remain standing, his whole body shaking and making him slide down the wall until he is sitting on the ground. Cayden just grins, no laughter escaping the usually stoic Kitsune beside me. At that, a smile works its way onto my face and I chuckle.

"Do we want to know?" the True Alpha asks, smiling slightly at our antics.

We all shake our heads, laughter continuing to fill the air.

**✘ w i l l i a m ✘**

The thing is, there never were three Packs. Stiles knew that from the very beginning. Everyone else just took a longer time to realise that fact that was all too clear to the former Human. Then again, was he ever really Human? He certainly never acted like one or treated himself like one. He was always running around and throwing himself into dangerous situations as if he was actually a supernatural creature all those years ago. He wanted to be accepted by his friends, and, by acting as if he was one of them, he felt as though that was what was making him accepted. In reality, that was never what they accepted him for; they accepted him for who he was - who he  _is_.

"Will!" Kassidy screeches, dragging me from my thoughts.

Terror flies through me. "Kassidy!"

"We have company!"

We all share a look and run as fast as supernaturally possible to reach our Packs, stopping dead in our tracks as we come face-to-face with a black clad figure. A snarl rips its way from my vocal cords and my eyes flashing white with anger. Responding growls and snarls ricrocket off the walls of the buildings around us, eyes flashing so many colours and causing the figure to shift his stance, obviously threatened and on edge.

"Stop!" Theo yells out, running over to us with Malia, the twins and Danny in tow. "He helped me! He helped  _us_!"

I stop growling and stare at the figure with distrust. Theo may trust him, but I don't.

"I take it we're close."

The figure nods, looking over at Theo. "Yes."

"How close?"

"I'm the designated guard today. My step-sister is about to switch out with me."

"What's the radius?"

"From here? About fifty metres."  
"Do we have enough time?" I ask, pushing aside my apprehension. "Can we find him with enough time to spare?"

The figure seems to be giving me a 'what are you on' look, but I can't tell due to the hood covering his face. "Of course you can find him with enough time to spare. Unless, of course, you're a bunch of irrelevant and ridiculous-"

"Stop it." A female voice rings out through the complex. "We don't have time for  _this_. Our brother is  _dying_ , and so is their friend. So, get your priorities straight."

"Who the hell are you?" Theo asks, an edge appearing in his voice.

"I'm your friend's Mate's sister. That's all you need to know as of right now."


	39. Scream [Part 2]

**✘ c o r e y ✘**

_At the Loft_

It's cold. The temperature feels like it is barely scraping twelve degrees. It isn't actually as cold as it feels, but I am guessing that the mood in here has an impact on the temperature it feels. Mason hasn't left Stiles' side since this morning when the others left to go find Stiles' other Mate. He has stayed silent and barely looks like he is breathing, but I can hear him, thankfully. Even though they are very shallow, it is still a relief.

"Mason," I say, sitting down next to him and placing my hand on his shoulder. He doesn't even flinch at the contact and it makes me worry more. I peek at his face and find his eyes closed, tear tracks running down his face. "Oh, Mason. You're exhausted."

He mumbles something.

"What's the matter?"

"He wants us to stay here. Stay with him. Can't leave him."

"We aren't leaving the Loft. I promise, Mason."

He shakes his head. "He wants us to stay right here. It's all we can do. Keep him company until they get back."

I sigh.

"They're coming back, Stiles. Don't start doubting them now." His expression turns sour. "I know Lydia screamed when she picked up your keys. It could have just been the noise that caused it though. Banshees are unpredictable, Sti. You never know what they're screaming for."

"Mason?"

"I know they scream when someone is going to die!"

"Mason, what are you talking about? You're worrying me."

Mason's hand grabs mine and everything around me vanishes. The walls seem to melt away. No. Not melt. They just blur beyond recognition and take on a white hue. It's strange, and the warm sensation washing over me makes my skin crawl. Something is not right about this. Mason's hand tightens around mine and I look up to see both him and Stiles smiling at me, and Stiles looks healthy.

"Stiles?"

He grins at me. "Hey, Corey. I hope everything is going okay with you."

"You....you're healthy?"

His smile recedes. "No. I'm dying. What you're seeing now is my spirit. Your spirit never reflects your body's state or reflects what your body looks like. It resembles the time when you felt most alive. Your spirit is you essence."

"You've been here this whole time?"

"Of course. I can't leave my Pack now, can I?"

"You're  _dying_. You are leaving!"

His eyes turn sadder than I have ever seen them before. "Corey, I don't have a say in the matter."

My eyes flash dangerously. "You can fight!"

"I am fighting. At most I can give you an extra two hours. That's about fourteen hours to find my Mate."

"Everyone is out looking for him. Theo ran into the guy who helped him the other day, and they just met the sister to your Mate."

He smiles. "She's a tough one."

"You know who he is!"

"A Half Blood. Yes. I knew that from the moment the three of them set foot in Beacon Hills. Perks of being a naturally Turned Hybrid."

"There's no such thing as natural in Beacon Hills."

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

Hours pass like mere minutes.

It's wrong.

There are only five hours left until Stiles dies.

That, is also wrong.

Stiles' grin vanishes as he looks over at me, the amusement washing from his face in a second. "Corey. Don't do this."

I can't stop myself. "Five hours. You have  _five_   _hours_ , Stiles. How are you smiling and laughing at this time? I'd be crying my eyes out."

Mason's smile disappears as it registers in his brain. "We've been here for seven hours? It feels like not even half an hour."

"Time passes faster when we're in here. Hours feel like minutes."

"Then how do you know?"

I look over at him with sad eyes. "Look at the clock."

Mason looks over his shoulder and his eyes turn sadder than I have ever seen them before. Stiles' eyes close briefly and a look of infinite sadness covering the usually jubilant face. His eyes open and flare their deep purple. Something is wrong. A snarl rumbles in his chest and he starts to quiver. His expression is absolutely livid. He looks over at me and the anger is undeniable.

"Go." His voice is a growl. "Go get my Mate. The Packs are having some trouble. That bastard that is keeping my Mate from me has called in his reinforcements. None of our friends are standing a chance."

Mason shakes his head. "Stiles, I am not leaving you."

"I'm not pushing another Human into this mess. Corey, go."

I nod, squeezing Mason's hand. "You're not dying today."

**✘ m a s o n ✘**

Corey all but runs out of the Loft. The anger radiating of Stiles is enough to put him on edge. It's making me nauseous. Stiles looks over at me and his eyes soften, but the purple glow remains. He is having trouble controlling his emotions right now, and that is most certainly not a good thing. He lays his hand on mine and comfortingly squeezes it, the sudden contact making me jump slightly.

"It's alright, Mason," Stiles reassures. "Everything is going to be alright. Corey is going to be alright. So are Liam and Hayden. Everyone is going to survive this."

"Not everyone," Lydia says suddenly, causing me to spin around. "Someone is still going to die."

"Lydia? How are you here?" I ask. "Why are you here? I thought you were out with the others."

Stiles sniffs. "She still is. She's in a trance. One that allows her to assume a sort of astral form. Lydia, tell me, what's going on?"

Lydia looks at Stiles. "Stiles. Someone is going to die."

"Who, Lydia? Who is it?"

"I don't know. There's so many voices."

"Lydia."

"No."

"Lydia. Scream."

Her mouth opens and a piercing wail sounds, echoing through Beacon Hills and causing me to cover my ears. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head away from the wailing woman, pain covering his face. The end of the scream reaches a new decibel before completely cutting off, leaving everyone's ears ringing and bleeding. Stiles opens his eyes and looks over at the strawberry blonde.

She meets his gaze and the misery in her eyes makes my stomach drop. "Allison."


	40. Scream [Part 3]

**✘ j a c k s o n ✘**

A handful of people cancelled their flights back to America, but there is always a problem when that happens. The flight is due to leave in half an hour, and it lands in ten hours two states away from Beacon Hills. It's the best we've got. Right now we are way over the speed limit in attempt to reach the airport in time. Cora's eyes are alight with determination and worry, making it obvious that she is using those emotions as an excuse to break the law. Her emotions are swirling in the car, making me feel sick at the overwhelming scent.

"Cora, slow down." Derek's voice is frail. "We're going to make it in time."

She growls, her eyes glowing. "Not in time to save Stiles."

"There's no way we'd make it in time to save Stiles."

What feels like centuries later, we pull into the airport parking lot. Cora leads Derek into the building while I grab our bags from the boot. I run in to find Cora talking to a flight attendant, annoyance covering her face. I run over to them and sort out whatever minuscule issue it is that is preventing us from getting on that goddamn plane. After that, I throw our luggage onto the belt and we carry Derek onto the plane, claiming our seats and letting out a sigh of relief.

All of a sudden Derek growls, drawing a pair of eyes.

"Derek?" I ask. "Derek, what's wrong?"

"My Pack."

**✘ i s a a c ✘**

There are so many of them. Figures clad in black with shimmering swords and anger drenched faces. No matter which way I turn, there is always a handful of them fighting my friends - my Pack. The two figures that we speaking to us only hours ago are fighting by our sides, as well as another female. A hiss sounds and the figures grip their blades a little tighter as another figure jumps into the crowd. This is getting crazy.

Hunters?

That's fine.

Vampires?

Not so much.

A hand grabs my arm and pulls me from the fight. I look over to see Allison and Theo, determination and desperation alight in their eyes. They want to help their friend and his Mate more than the rest of the Packs. Hell. I am willing to bet that all of us are. I follow them willingly, following the now familiar scent of Stiles' Mate into a secluded building. Footsteps follow us in and I turn to see Liam and Hayden with the rest of their Pack. Liam looks around and growls, his vibrant eyes landing on the person tied to a chair.

Theo shakes them. "Hey. Wake up."

They groan.

"Come on. We need to get you out of here."

"No more."

"Alexander, your Mate needs you. He needs you more than ever."

His eyes flutter open to reveal hazel irises. "Who are you?"

"I'm your Mate's Pack member. I'm here to help you."

Something must click because his eyes lighten. "You're Theo."

"Yes. Now, we need to get you out of here."

The ropes fall to the ground and Alec stands, rubbing his arms. "How long have we got?"

Corey runs into the building, panting. "We don't have much time. We have to get to Stiles. Now."

**✘ t h e o ✘**

I grab the dark haired males wrist and drag him out of the building. At his scent, the Packs stop and stare at him, growls rumbling in their chests. I growl at them and drag Alec away, ignoring the stares as they kept their eyes on him. We run faster than we have ever done before, Alec clinging to me like a baby. A purple shape appears in front of us and we don't have enough time to stop.

We go right through it and skid to a stop in front of the Loft door. Goddamn portals and Warlocks. We slide open the door and run inside. Stiles' almost inaudible heartbeat is slowing by the second. A growl leaves me and I run over to him, pushing Mason out of the way as Alec climbs off my back and almost falls on top of Stiles. Alec's hand lands on Stiles' and the heartbeat picks up slightly, making me let out a shaky breath.

"Stiles?" I ask.

Alec closes his eyes. "He's not dying as rapidly, but he's still dying."

"Do something, Half Blood," Liam snarls, his eyes more red than ever. "It's your duty to save him."

"I don't know how to save him."

"Kiss him," Lydia says. "Alec, kiss him."

Alec brushes the hair back from Stiles' face and lets out a shaky breath. He whispers something and then presses his lips to Stiles'. I wish I could say that a brilliant light flooded the room, but it didn't. The small movement of Stiles' fingers was all that we got to signify that he was waking up. Then his arm moved as his hand trailed its way up Alec's torso to cup the Half Blood's cheek, the other doing the same.

One of Alec's hands moved to cover Stiles' as they continued to kiss like there was no tomorrow. I guess there would be no tomorrow for Stiles or Alec if Stiles died right now. The clearing of Aiden's throat makes Alec jerk away from Stiles, his eyes wide and his lips parted as he breathes quickly. Stiles smiles at him and sits up, looking around at us, his eyes landing on Lydia. His smile vanishes and he swings his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Lydia," Stiles says, walking over to her. "You shouldn't be here. You need to be with Allison and Isaac."

Lydia goes pale and her lips part.

"No. Lydia, don't."

She breathes in.

"Lydia!"

She screams and Alec covers his ears, Mason doing the same. A howl sounds with the scream and my eyes widen at the stinging sensation in my abdomen. Stiles roars and punches the wall, tears rolling down his face. The scream cuts off and Lydia falls into Aiden's awaiting arms. Stiles takes one look at her before speeding from the Loft, taking Alec with him and leaving the rest of us behind.

Lydia's frail voice fills our ears. "Allison..."


	41. Smile

**✘ s t i l e s ✘**

The pain flowing through me is nothing compared to the pain coursing through Allison's Pack members. That pain is second to losing your Mate. Isaac is feeling that right this moment. His pained howl is echoing in my ears and making my stomach clench. Isaac and Allison were going to get married in a few months. They were going to have a family beyond the Packs. That's all been taken away from them by a half-blood.

"This is why I hate Hunters," I growl, my shoes pounding on the pavement as I turn the corner. "They kill whoever gets in their goddamn way."

Alec tightens his hold on me, attempting to comfort me. "We're not all like that. It's only Valentine's people that do that. My friends, my Institute, don't kill without reason. A very good reason at that."

"Broken Accords. Am I right? Those pieces of paper won't keep peace forever, Alec. They're barely keeping it as it is."

"We're working on something better. A mutually satisfying arrangement."

I round the last corner and skid to a stop, my eyes wide with horror and my eyes burning their deep purple, the silver more prominent than before. Allison's heart is slowing quickly. Alec and I run over to my friends, drawing eyes and welcoming smiles. The smiles are forced. Their Pack mate is dying, why wouldn't they be forced? I fall to my knees next to Isaac and Allison, gripping Allison's hand as I draw the pain from her body.

"Hold on, Ally," I say, smiling down at the Huntress. "We're going to do something."

Allison smiles at me, her eyes alive despite her dying body. "Stiles, you're alive."

"Yeah, and I didn't come back to watch my friend die. You're going to live as well."

"She doesn't want to be one of us." Isaac's voice is thick with tears and anger. "She doesn't want to live if that's what she's going to become."

Allison nods. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I can't do it."

Tears spring to life in my eyes and start to burn my face as they roll down. "It's alright, Ally. We'll think of something."

Alec lays his hand on my shoulder and I look at him, his eyes uncomfortable. "I might be able to save her."

"How?"

He pulls a short instrument from his pocket.

"A stele? What are you...?" My eyes widen. "Alec, you do realise that if this works, she'll be one of you?"

He nods.

I close my eyes. "This isn't up to me anymore. Isaac?"

Isaac's eyes move from Alec to his stele and then to Allison. He is torn between letting her die peacefully or allowing Alec to draw an  _iratze_  rune on her. Whatever he decides, his time is running out. Allison looks over at Alec and nods. She will let him do it. Isaac squeezes his eyes shut and a tear runs down his face as he sharply nods, allowing Alec to attempt to save his Mate.

Alec crouches down next to me, carefully turning Allison's arm over and placing his glowing stele on her inner arm. Her flesh sizzles slightly as the rune is, for lack of a better word, burned into her skin. Isaac's eyes flash gold with warning and I grip his shoulder tightly to keep him still as Allison lets out a pained sound. Alec looks up and removes his stele from Allison's inner arm, the rune emitting a dull light as it settles into her arm.

Allison's eyes fly wide and she gasps, clenching her hands and gritting her teeth. I pull up her shirt and watch as the wound heals before our very eyes, the flesh knitting back together and leaving no sign of a wound ever existing. A smile appears on Isaac's face as he hugs Allison tightly, her arms wrapping themselves around him in response and a mirroring smile covering her face as she held onto Isaac's shirt.

Everyone lets out the breaths they have been holding, and Valerie falls to her knees in relief, holding her growing baby bump. She is around five to six months along, and that means that the baby is going to be growing and moving quite a lot within the next trimester. Her and Peter are in for a hell of a lot of mood swings and cravings. Well, mainly Peter, and who knows how well he is going to handle it.

The sound of my phone ringing breaks the silence.

"Hello?" I ask, not even looking at the Caller ID.

Jackson's voice comes through the phone. "Stiles? Thank god you're alive. We were starting to think the worst."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Derek's heart rate is falling."

"How fast?"

"Not too fast that we won't make it back in time. We're on a plane now. We're going to be landing in a few hours and then it's a two to three hour drive back to Beacon Hills depending on how fast Cora wants to drive."

"Like a bat out of hell," Cora says, her voice tired and strained. "We'll make it back in an hour and a half."

I laugh. "Alright. Just don't crash, alright? We don't need another close call tonight."

Jackson hits something. "That's right. What happened? Derek felt a surge of pain."

"Allison got stabbed by a Half Blood. She's alright though."

"Stiles, that stab should have been fatal. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I didn't get a say in any of it. It was Allison and Isaac's choice."

He growls. "She's one of them."

I growl right back, my eyes flashing. "So is my Mate. I'd watch it if I were you, Jackson."

"I'm sorry. It's just an instant reaction after spending time in London where the streets were crawling with them."

"It's alright. I'll see you three later then."

"Alright. Bye, Stiles."

**✘** **✘** **✘** **✘**

Derek's Loft has been turned into a goddamn training centre. Well, some of it anyway. The back room that was once full of dust and cobwebs has been cleaned. Alec and his friends found old bow staffs, daggers, seraph blades, bows and arrows, and a lot of old training equipment in the building where Alec was kept. Strangely enough, it was a storage facility for Hunters of all sorts.

I walk over to Alec and sling my arm around his shoulders, grinning. "I wonder how Derek it going to react to this."

Alec rolls his eyes and looks at me. "He's going to like it. It's a way for that Wolf to let out any frustrations."

"He's going to break anything if he goes to use it."

"Doubtful. It's all vibranium. The rarest and strongest metal on earth. Go ahead. Try it out."

I walk over to the nearest metal object and grab it with both hands. Of course I had to pick up a bow staff. I breathe out and start bending the staff, only to meet an extremely strong resistance. I grin. A challenge. My eyes burn their vibrant purple and I tighten my hold on the staff, attempting to bend it again. It gives. I bend it to a ninety degree angle and show Alec, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Nothing should be able to bend that."

I laugh. "I can. Then again, I am a Turned Hybrid with a lot of extra quirks that no other Werewolf or Kitsune has."

Alec smiles.

"You should smile more often. It suits you."


End file.
